Our Journey From Mid 699 to 700
by Bhutea
Summary: The journey of Shikamaru and Temari becoming more than friends with the help of her brothers and his friends. Rated M just to be safe
1. Two Years

Two years. Two long, hard, tiresome years had passed since the war. The village was finally stable, alliances was stronger than ever, and Shikamaru had been working his ass off. The lazy Shinobi who once had the dream of being a cloud no longer wanted that. He could still watch them, so the envy was gone instead what he wanted was to help any way possible.

He stayed in a two bedroom apartment, close to the Hokage's tower, but not two far from the Nara compound. Now that he was the head of his clan and the Hokage's advisor free time was scarce.Every once in a while he would exchange letters with a certain kunoichi from Sunagakure (By every once in a while, I mean constantly). They always made him smile, but he would never admit that. One day he was reading a letter from her.

 _Hey Lazy ass,_

 _Just checking up on you. I think Suna's finally back to the way it was before the war. Are you up to date on Top Model. I know you think it's troublesome, but we made a deal that you would watch it for me. And I swear to Kami, if you tell anyone, I mean anyone that I watch that show, I will beat your ass. Don't take too long to write back and if you do try to come up with another excuse other than 'I was too lazy'._

He grinned a huge grin that not many people saw because of the letter he had read. Just as he took out a pen and a piece of paper, there was a knock on the door. When he answered the door, an ANBU ninja was there.

"Lord sixth needs you immediately"

"Tell him I'm on my way"

The ninja quickly left and no later than 10 minutes, he was standing before Kakashi. Soon Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Hinata appeared. He found out that Hanabi was kidnapped and he was going on an S-Rank rescue mission.

After they were given the details of the mission, a worried look came unto Shikamaru's face which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Shikamaru, are you worried about this mission"

He was in a daze and hardly realized that Kakashi had asked him a question.

"No sir, I just was thinking about something I forgot to do, but I can wait until after the mission"

"Ok good. Well now you all are dismissed"

Shikamaru wasn't worried, in fact he was terrified. He forgot to send that troublesome woman a letter and now he was already feeling the wrath that would come with doing so.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Another story that had been on my mind. Hope you like it.**


	2. Safe

Six days has passed since Temari sent her last letter to Shikamaru. A letter would take three days to get to Konoha and three days to return to Suna. She moved out of the Kazekage's mansion after the war to feel more independent. Kankuro begged her to stay but gave up once Gaara agreed that moving out would benefit her and that they should be supportive.

Recently, as a gift, her brothers gave her a Bombay cat. Much to Kankuro's surprise, she was able to train it in two days.

"Who trains a cat"

"What grown man wears purple makeup and plays with dolls"

"Whatever, why are you standing out here anyway"

It was hot, even for Suna standards. When Temari was waiting for a letter from Shikamaru, she would always wait for the mailman. Kankuro thought his sister had lost it when he arrived to her apartment only to see her standing in the blazing heat.

"Waiting for the mail, why are you here. Couldn't find any of your little girlfriends"

"First of all, I gave up having random, pointless sex. I don't want any little Kankuro's running around here anytime soon. And I'm here because Gaara wants to see us"

The mailman arrived and handed her a bunch of mail to which her eyes glistened and she began going through it.

"Bills...Bills...Sales paper...Check... DAMNIT"

"What's wrong, your boyfriend didn't send his weekly letter"

She blushed and began to stutter in response to her brother's comment.

"W-What are you talking about"

"You're probably going to kill me with your tessen but, while I was helping you move there was a box labeled meaningful and I went through it hoping to find old pictures of mom, but instead I found an intricately designed box. In the box were two letters. Who would've known he had the balls to send it first"

"Did you read them!"

"I'd be lying if I say I didn't"

"What did they say then" She asked him this, hoping that he was lying about reading them.

"It went along the lines of 'Shogi is boring' and you replied 'I know losing a loved one is hard, I'll come and play shogi with you crybaby'. And then you took a week vacation for some reason. Who knew the cruelest Kunoichi could be so sappy-"

As he was laughing about that last statement and ton of metal hit the back of his hand.

"You jackass. How dare you go through my things. You say anything about this to anyone, you could say goodbye to having kids"

"Okay Tema chill. You know I won't say a word. And don't worry about him not replying. You know he went on that mission to save Hinata's little sister"

"Yea I know" Her voice was cold, and her and Kankuro began walking to the Kazekage building as the sun was setting.

They met Gaara on the roof of the building after he finished talking to the rest of the Kage.

"The moon, is pretty close to earth. There is a short time before the Raikage blows it up"

"Gaara, what do you mean blow it up"

Gaara looked at his head and saw the clock that every Kage was given stop.

"Never mind, it won't be necessary. Seems as if Shikamaru's team succeeded"

They looked up and saw that the moon now had a carving. _'He always has a plan'_

She had been worried about him, but would never admit it to anyone and when she saw he was safe, a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Another chapter tonight. RR please. Completely open to critiques so I can improve.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	3. Flowers

A couple of months had passed since the incident and now Temari had a glimpse of the Konoha gate and in the distance she could see a figure that resembled a pineapple.

By time she made it to the gates, Shikamaru yawned and put a hand behind his head.

"Long time no see, troublesome"

"Back at ya, crybaby" She said forgetting that she was suppose to be mad, which reminded her to hit him with her fan.

"Ouch, what was that for"

"Forgetting to send a letter. You messed up the timing"

"I was called to a mission"

"I takes five minutes to write a letter, you ass"

"How about I make it up to you"

"How"

"Top model comes on tonight and it's the season finale so we get to see who wins. We can watch it at my place"

"Are you asking my sister out on a date Nara"

Shikamaru was so focused on Temari, that he hadn't noticed Kankuro come up behind them.

"No, she was being troublesome and I thought of a way to make her less troublesome"

"Well Tem, I'll go tell the Hokage you're here"

"Why are you being so nice, I'm the one who's suppose to be working, this is your vacation"

"Because I have some unfinished business to take care of" He winked at her and began to walk off.

 _'Her and Nara were made for each other, why are they acting like they don't see it'_ Kankuro didn't like anyone trying to hit on his sister, but he felt Shikamaru was an exception. His efforts with the war, his intelligence, and the fact that he is the only guy his sister didn't push away were reasons he liked Shikamaru despite the fact that he is lazy and smokes like a chimney.

After they went to pick up some Ramen to watch during the show, they made their way back to Shikamaru's apartment and sat on his couch to watch TV.

"I told you she would win"

"Yea whatever. The whole show is such a drag anyway"

"You're just mad because the other girl lost" She looked out the window and saw it was pretty late.

"I should be heading home, Kankuro's probably waiting for me"

"I'll walk you home. A woman shouldn't be walking by herself at night"

"Still chauvinistic I see"

"Come on"

They walked in silence, but as they arrived, they saw Kankuro talking to some girl in front of the inn. Temari didn't know the girl, but she looked familiar.

"Who is that"

"That's Hana"

"Who"

"Kiba's sister"

"I knew him and Kiba were close, but his sister is a whole different story"

Temari and Shikamaru watched the two interact from behind a building.

"I had fun tonight"

"As the guy, It is my job to make sure you do have fun"

"Well I hope we can do it again sometime"

"I hope so too"

Kankuro's lips quickly found hers and she wrapped her hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss.

"I have to go, I have to work early in the morning. But I'll call you sometime"

They waited until Kankuro had went in before coming from behind the building. Temari had left the key with him, so she had to knock on the door. Kankuro answered, without makeup and in pajamas.

"That was fast" Temari found this was the perfect time to get back at him for going through her letters.

"What was"

"You getting dressed for bed after your little make out session"

"Tem, I was here the whole night"

"Here with Hana. So how long have you guys been going out"

"We aren't going out, we were just catching up"

"If that's what you want to call it"

"Nara what are you doing here"

"Dropping me off, well I'll see you later Shika" This was the first time she had ever called him that. It felt Natural to her and she didn't even realize that she said it.

"Good night Tem"

Kankuro shut the door and smiled at his sister.

"Shika? What happened to crybaby, lazyass"

"It was something different, he's not always those things"

"Someone has a boyfriend"

"Kankuro, shut up. I'm going to take a bath"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Three chapters in one night. Yay. Anyways I hope you guys like it and leave reviews.**


	4. About Time

About a week had passed since Temari returned from Konoha. She noticed Shikamaru has been acting strange. Even his letters had been unusual. _'The meeting in the Land of Iron is coming soon, Maybe I could find out there'_

Her and Kankuro took their seats and she saw Shikamaru standing in the front of the room. _'Even his stance is different_ ' During the meeting she noticed how he was unfocused which was never the case.

After the meeting, Shikamaru tried to hurry and leave but Temari hurried to catch up to him.

"Shikamaru, why have you been acting weird lately"

"I didn't notice"

"What happened"

"Nothing"

"Something happened in Konoha, didn't it. Is there anything I can do to help"

"No there isn't"

Her heart dropped, she thought they were making progress, they always told each other their problems but now, she felt he was becoming distant. She was sad at the fact that he felt like he couldn't trust her but angry at the fact that he was hiding something from her. And to show her anger she slapped him across the room. With his cheek glowing red, she began to cry. She turned her back towards him and began to yell. "I can't believe I misjudged you"

He whispered a soft "I'm sorry". He thought it was too low for her to hear. But she heard it and to her it was sincere. _'I can't believe I want to forgive him, that damn lazyass is growing on me'_. She continued to walk without saying anything.

Back in Suna, A few days later Temari was talking with Gaara.

"Kankuro told me that you were sad after the last meeting. He said you went to speak with Nara Shikamaru and came back with damp eyes"

"My eyes were not damp, But I did talk to him and something didn't seem right"

"Would you like for me to send you to Konoha"

"Yes, that would be nice"

In Konoha she questioned pretty much everyone hoping to find out some information about Shikamaru and everyone said he was acting strange lately. She was starting to get really worried about him. The only people she felt that way to were her brothers.

In the Land of Silence, Shikamaru felt he was on the brink of death before he felt a gust of wind hit him. Rubbing his head saw Temari standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here"

"Saving you crybaby, now get up and finish the mission"

He did exactly that and after, everyone was standing outside talking. Many Suna shinobi came to help and Temari was talking with Gaara and the other ninjas. As they were beginning to walk off Shikamaru called Temari.

"What's wrong Shikamaru"

"Umm, do you want to grab some dinner next time you come to Konoha"

"You're asking me out on a date"

"Yea, I am"

"We you better prepare, you know I could be troublesome"

She smiled which in Shikamaru's heart was so precious to him. He was nervous, hoping that it would go great and she was happy, he finally asked her out. she had been waiting for It hoping he felt the same way and apparently he did.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Much of the speaking part for this chapter is paraphrased from the Shikamaru Hiden novel and I thought I'd incorporate it in the story hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	5. Date Night

Temari was back a week later only to find Lee waiting for her and her brothers at the gate.

"What a surprise to see you here Lee" Gaara was happy to see one of his close friends waiting for him, but wondered why Shikamaru wasn't there.

"Well Shikamaru has been called by Lord sixth, so I am to be your escort while you are here"

"Well let's get going, I haven't eaten in a while" Kankuro said to them as he took the lead in walking to the inn.

Temari walked slowly behind the rest of the group thinking to herself. _'That lazyass better not have forgotten about our date. To think I actually bought a new yukata for this'_

They arrived late, so Temari had little to get ready. She was in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door. Kankuro answered it and saw Shikamaru standing there in his uniform.

"Nara, what are you doing here"

"I'm picking up Temari"

"Forrr"

"For our date"

"A date, she didn't tell anyone anything about a date"

Just then Temari came standing in an all black Yukata paired with some Shinobi sandals.

"I hope this is fine, I wasn't sure if the place was fancy or casual"

"It's fine"

To him, it was actually more than fine. She was stunning. She actually had on makeup, not that she needed it, but to him that meant she wanted to look nice for him.

Kankuro waited for them to leave. He was happy for his sister. She was actually doing something for her instead of other people.

"Have fun kids, but not too much fun. And Nara have her home by ten"

"Are you forgetting who's older"

She smiled at him and gestured Shikamaru to come on.

"So where are you taking me"

"To a new restaurant"

"Sounds nice"

At the restaurant they talked mostly about work and also some other things.

"Why didn't you meet us at the gates"

"Kakashi wanted me to go on a mission, but I had to turn it down"

"Why"

"I had a date with a beautiful woman, anyone in their right mind would never turn that down"

A deep crimson color appeared on her face. No one had ever called her beautiful. She was silent for a while not only because of the lovely compliment but because she saw Choji and Ino spying on them through the window.

"You know your teammates are spying on us through the window"

"Don't worry about them, it's probably Ino's idea anyway"

"No doubt about that"

Shikamaru never looked back because he was to fascinated on the woman in front of him.

Soon their date came to an end and he was standing outside of her inn. It was eleven o'clock, and the streets were empty. The Kage were at a party with their friends, so Temari knew that no one was at the inn. Shikamaru walked her to her room, but before she could walk in, Shikamaru's lips found hers. She didn't pull away instead she embraced it and even though seconds passed it felt like an eternity.

"I think that was the proper way to say goodbye, so hopefully I see you sometime before you leave"

"I hope that's the case too"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoy this :) please leave comments**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	6. Honeymoon

The next day Temari had been waiting for a sign from Shikamaru, whether it was a phone call or a knock at the door. But none of that happened, so she thought he had been avoiding her because the date didn't go well for him. _'That asshole, takes me out on a date but doesn't even call me the next day'_ She was angry so she decided to take a walk around Konoha.

Shikamaru enjoyed his time last night and was still dreaming about it until the Hokage called him in. 'This is such a drag'. When he arrived, the rest of the Konoha 11 was there except Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi had discussed the fact that only the people who brought the best gift could attend the wedding.

Shikamaru was still in a daze from the date until he heard that. _'Shit, another thing on my plate'_ He sighed and walked out.

Everyone went there separate ways, Shikamaru went home to play shogi to get his mind off of the present he would have to buy and after 5 rounds he decided to call Temari to see how her day was going. Her phone went straight to voicemail. _'Maybe The kiss drove her away'_. He walked outside, and decided to look for Choji. He knew the first place to look was Yakiniku Q, and there Choji was, Walking toward it and spotting Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, It's nice seeing you here. Now we could split the bill" They chuckled and entered the restaurant together

It was nice getting to hang out with his best friend. Lately it had been hard to just relax, but he took this opportunity to do so. He noticed how they had grown, both mentally and physically. Choji now had a beard and he wondered if he should grow a goatee. 'It'll me look older and more like my old man'

They ate and talked like old times. He asked Choji about the gift, only to find out that he had picked out a fancy restaurant with an already paid meal. Shikamaru was shocked that his best friend actually picked out a great gift and worried that he would be the only person that didn't have anything.

They continued their conversation which led to Shikamaru thinking that a honeymoon would be the perfect gift. His only problem was he needed a girls perspective. He would ask Temari, but he believes that things are awkward between them.

He told Choji his dilemma as they were walking out.

"Why don't you ask her" before Shikamaru could turn around to see who he was talking about, Choji had already called her name.

"Hey Temari, Shikamaru needs your help with picking a honeymoon. Well I have to go see you guys later"

Choji walked off leaving two people with red cheeks. 'A honeymoon maybe that's why he hasn't spoken to me all day. But I don't think I'm ready. I don't know the first thing about sex' She contemplated if she was going to go. She really liked Shikamaru, but on the other hand she thought they were moving too fast.

"Temari, you don't have to come" He shyly said moving away from her quickly, before she grabbed his sleeve.

"I'll go"

"Umm, Let's get going then"

One the way to the inns, Temari tried to break the tension. "Let's play some games crybaby" She pointed to a booth up ahead. He paid for both of them to throw kunai at a target but soon found out is was rigged when he hit a bullseye and the kunai bounced off. She laughed a cute chuckled which made him blush.

They made their way to the inns, he had won her a couple of prizes. Her favorite which was a small stuffed deer reminded her so much of him, and she held it ever since he won it.

They finally made it to the inn. She began to get nervous again. "I have to leave"

"But I need you"

"You need me"

"Yea, I can't go in the girls bath house. And I think you and Hinata might have similar taste. That's why I need your opinion."

She soon realized that it wasn't for them, but a gift for Naruto's wedding. 'I can't believe that idiot would leave out the piece of imformation'

Shikamaru could see anger rising on her face. "Tem, what's wrong" Before he had any time to react, he saw Temari reaching for her Tessen and a huge gust of wind charging towards him.

 _'She is so troublesome, now I got to figure out what I did wrong'_

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I want to thank everyone the left reviews, it really meant a lot to me and I hope you guys continue to do so.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	7. Stable Again

Kankuro and Gaara knew something was off about their sister. During the three day journey home, Temari had been more irritable that the usual Temari. They knew she only got like this when something was bothering her.

Temari stayed at the Kazekage mansion instead of her apartment in order to help Gaara get situated more with Naruto's wedding. While she was there, she rarely left her room. _Knock...Knock...Knock_

"What do you want Kankuro"

"Me and Gaara are getting worried about you. Can I come in"

"GO AWAY!"

He went in anyway, only to find his sister going through the intricately designed box that was used for holding Shikamaru's letters.

"I told you not to come in"

"It's to late, I'm already here"

"Leave. Now"

"If you miss him so much, why don't you send him a letter"

"We aren't really talking anymore"

"What happened. I thought you guys had hit it off."

"Well I did too"

"What happened after the date"

"Well" She turned bright red, not wanting to tell her problems.

"You guys had sex! After the first date. Come on Tema"

"Dickhead! We didn't have sex. We kissed"

"So Nara touched you. I'm going to kill him. And why did you blush so hard at the thought of a kiss"

Being the daughter of the Kazekage, didn't allow her to have many suitors. And when Gaara become Kazekage it didn't leave her any free time. So Shikamaru was actually her first kiss. She wouldn't tell anybody this, but she was excited when it happened.

"No reason. Now if you're done pestering me, you can leave my room"

"I'll leave you to yourself. but before I go, I want to tell you that Nara is a good guy. I don't like him due to the fact he's making moves on my sister but I can see you're happy. Just talk to the guy"

He left out the room. The reason she had the box was because she was deciding on reading a letter he had recently sent. The envelope was still sealed but ultimately she decided to take it out.

 _My Troublesome Woman,_

 _I was wondering why you left without saying goodbye. Naruto's wedding is in two weeks and I was going to talk to there, but I couldn't leave things the way they were. I actually enjoyed the date. It wasn't as troublesome as I thought it would be. And I was hoping after Naruto's wedding that you'll be willing to go on another one. It's kind of a drag without you here._

Shikamaru had been waiting everyday for the letter to come back. He was hoping Temari wasn't still mad at him. The usual three days had passed and there was nothing. His heart was crushed so he decided to talk to his mom about it even though he knew the talk would be troublesome.

"Mom, are you here"

"I'm in the kitchen Shika"

He walked in and saw his mother eating breakfast and drinking tea. She got up to fix him a plate and then sat back in her seat

"Why are you up so early"

"Just came to talk to you, that's all"

"You must think I'm an idiot. Somethings wrong with you. You can't hide nothing from me even with that I.Q over 200"

"I'm just tired, that's all"

"If you say so, and some of your mail got delivered here by accident. They hired a new mailman, so maybe he gotten things mixed up"

She handed him a envelope that was from Suna. He quickly opened it and began to read it.

 _My Lazyass_

 _I would love to go on another date. Be ready._

That simple letter put the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Another Chapter tonight. And thanks to everyone that read and leave reviews.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	8. Stepping

Naruto's wedding is probably the biggest event since the war. Now that all their friends were able to attend despite the gift, the party was perfect. Shikamaru was one of the first to arrive. Naruto actually begged him to come because he was freaking out about walking down the aisle. "Calm down Naruto, everything will go as planned"

And that's exactly what happened. Because Sasuke couldn't attend, he asked Shikamaru to be best man. Shikamaru thought it was a drag, but was happy to be there for his friend during a time of need. After the wedding the reception was huge. There was everything, food, drinks and Temari. He hadn't seen her during the ceremony because of all the people that attended, but now he was finally able to talk to her after their last encounter.

"Hey Temari"

"Hey crybaby, here to pick up some of the brides friends"

"If that includes you then yea, I am"

He intertwined his fingers with hers, and a blush appeared on her face.

"What the hell are you doing"

"What does it look like"

"You didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend, so why would I hold your hand"

"Well you haven't let go, your cheeks are beaming red and I just assumed that we were boyfriend and girlfriend after the kiss"

"Aren't you suppose to ask"

"It seemed like to much of a drag, but if it makes any difference to you, would you like to be my girlfriend"

"I see you're not the romantic type, but I guess I'll accept your proposal"

"Good because this was becoming troublesome,now let's go get something to eat"

On the way to the buffet table, they ran into Choji, still holding hands. No one had known about their relationship so everyone was shocked to see them actually together. Shikamaru and Choji just talked about old times and how things were changing among them and their friends. He would casually look over to Temari during the conversation, and every time, he saw her pink cheeks.

They left Choji and got some food. They sat down at the table to eat, but he noticed that Temari didn't touch her food.

"Tem, what's wrong"

"N-Nothing"

"Only been dating for an hour and already you're being troublesome"

"And you're already being an ass"

"Can you tell me what's wrong"

"I don't want to talk about it, now"

"If we're going to date, I think we should be honest with one another"

"Fine, can we go for a walk"

"Sure"

They quickly left the reception and began walking along the trail near river. The sun was now setting and petals from the cherry blossom trees were blowing in the wind. Once again the couple was holding hands, this time it felt more natural for Temari, maybe because no one was around and it was only just them two.

"So what was your problem"

"It's just we live three days apart, How is that going to work out for us"

"You're in Konoha for majority of the year, and if you're worried about me cheating then you're just wasting your time"

"I guess you're right, well what about the age difference. Three years is a lot"

"Are you just coming up with problems now? Can you just not think about the negatives. We are two of the best strategists there are. I'm pretty sure we can come up with a solution to any problem"

He turned towards her and kissed her. It was a surprise but different than the first time. This kissed involved tongue and a lot of it. She actually liked this one better. When they pulled away from each other, she just chuckled. "I see someone don't think kissing is troublesome"

"Whatever"

"And your chin feels bit itchy, forgot to shave Nara?"

"No, I just thought about growing a goatee. Ya know to make us look the same age"

She playfully punched him in the arm and giggled.

"Did the cruelest Kunoichi just giggle. I heard a chuckle but never a girly giggle"

"Shut up, and don't say anything else about my giggling"

"I won't"

They returned to the reception and now the moon was fully out. It turns out that Kankuro and Gaara had been looking for her and found out that she left with Shikamaru. Temari saw the two sitting at a table with two open seats and gestured Shikamaru to come with her.

"Do we have to, look there are seats open next to Sai and Ino"

"No, we spent all afternoon talking to your friends, the least you can you can do is sit next to my brothers without whining about it"

"I am a crybaby after all"

"Shut up, and come on"

She began to drag him towards her brothers and they sat across from them. Kankuro instantly began to look Shikamaru up and down. He expected this from Kankuro, but was glad that Gaara was dense in the knowledge of relationships.

"Where did you take my sister Nara"

"For a walk"

"Is that all-"

"Shut the hell up Kankuro and leave him alone"

"They have always been good friends Kankuro, I doubt Shikamaru would do anything to hurt her."

Temari was glad for Gaara's comment, she knew that it was true and this was one of the reasons that she liked him even more.

The party was coming to an end and it ended with an array of different color fire works. The Shikamaru and Temari talked through most of it and while they were doing that, Kankuro watched how they interacted. She was still the mean, bitchy sister he knew, but when she acted this way towards Shikamaru, he could tell it was just how they communicated.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the support everyone, it really means a lot to me.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	9. Meeting her

Temari and Shikamaru was now walking around the village looking for a restaurant. Many places were closed in honor of Naruto's wedding, and Shikamaru promised her a date after the event.

"Not many places to choose from"

"Not every date has to be some fancy, extravagant place"

"Well do you have something in mind"

"Let's go to your mother's house"

He stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. Did she just suggest his mom's house. He could barely function with being around one of them, but both of these troublesome women together was sure to bring him agony.

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure" Her tone had a hint of anger to show that she was unsatisfied with his response.

"Sure about what" A man dressed in all black with purple face paint appeared behind them.

"Are you following us"

"No. I was bored, so I decided to get away from everyone"

"Why, wasn't there a drinking game going on. I'm surprised you're not hammered"

"Gaara asked me not to drink today and then left me with nothing to do"

"You actually listened"

"Well he is the Kazekage and he rarely asks me not to drink. So it's the least that I can do"

"Where is he"

"With Naruto and all of the Kage"

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later" She quickly grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and began walking the wrong way to his mothers house, having no idea where the Nara compound was.

"Hey! Where are guys going"

"On a date"

"I'm going with you, to make sure Nara doesn't get any ideas" He began following them, they knew he was there and they didn't complain about his presence.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Kankuro, stop harassing him. Let's go lazyass"

"So are we still going to-"

"Yes we are. Now stop complaining and start moving your feet!"

Shikamaru began to walk the right way with two of the Sand Siblings following him. He had a key to the house, so he let them in. "Mom!"

She quickly went to the door to greet her son, but soon found out that he had guest. She gasped at the sight of them, She knew Temari standing there must've meant that something was going on between her son and the lovely girl.

"Shikamaru! Why didn't you tell me we were having people over"

"Mom, do you have to nag?" Temari quickly punched him in them head and he winced in pain. Yoshino smiled, she knew this girl would keep her son in check.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-San, I suggested that we come over. I knew if I left it up to him, I would never get a chance to meet you"

"Well I'm glad to have you both here and make yourselves at home."

She took them to the kitchen and told them to take a seat at the table while she prepared them some tea. They were still full from the wedding, and turned down the food that Yoshino offered.

The talk over the table wasn't awkward at all, if fact he thinks this is the most his mom spoke ever since his fathers death.

"So How has my son been treating you"

"So far he's been pretty good, but there's always the laziness and complaining"

"Him and his father has always been like that, I tried to beat it out of him but that didn't work" The two women just laughed and talked. Kankuro said he had a meeting, so he left. Temari looked at the clock and it said 1 am, they didn't realize that the time flew by so quickly.

"I'm sorry I kept you here with my rambling, Temari"

"It wasn't rambling, I actually enjoyed the conversation"

Temari yawned, showing that she was tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open. As soon as they arrived in Konoha, they only had time to get dressed. And three days without sleep really put a strain on her body.

"Tem we could stay here tonight, if you're to tired to walk to the inn"

"That'll be nice"

He showed her to his room and handed her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Even though he moved out, he kept clothes there because he often spent the night. He showed her to the bathroom and gave her a towel so she could shower.

She bathe quickly and returned to his room with her clothes in her hands and dressed in his.

"Where do I put these"

"In the basket over there"

She put her clothes in the basket and went to lay on his bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, but stood up to get himself something to wear for bed.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs if you need anything"

"You have a big bed, I'm pretty sure there's room for both of us"

"Are you sure about this"

"Yes I'm sure, and your mom is in the other room. My goal is to impress her, not to have her think I'm some type of slut"

"Alright, I'll be back in about 10 minutes"

He took a shower and returned only to find her in the same spot. He went to lay next to her, leaving his bedroom door opened so his mother wouldn't get any ideas.

"Good night Shika"

"Good night Tem" He placed a kiss on her forehead and brought her body close to his where she began to snuggle into his chest. This was the first of many nights, that they would do this.

Temari fell asleep quickly, but Shikamaru was still awake watching her sleep peacefully. Yoshino must've thought they both were sleep, because Shikamaru saw her peek into his room with a huge grin on her face.

"Young love, I'm happy for both of them"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews it really makes my day.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	10. Keys and Ryo

Shikamaru and Temari had been going out for three months now. Ever since Naruto's wedding, she has rarely been in Konoha. Suna was going through the worst drought in history, so Temari was there trying to help with the problem. During her trips to Konoha she could only stay two days at the most. The first time she told Shikamaru that she could only stay a day, he asked her why didn't she just stay at his place to save money. She responded with "Me spending more time with you than necessary, ha. I would like to stay as active as I can be"

"I asked for an answer, not an insult"

"Are you going to start crying" She asked in kiddy voice to aggravate him more.

"Whatever woman, I'm leaving"

She realized he was right about the saving money thing, so for her last five visits she would arrive late at night, banging on the door. The first time it happened, Shikamaru was startled awake at the sound.

"Shikamaru, hurry and open the damn door!"

He already knew who it was, so he answered the door with a smirk. "Decided to save money after all?"

"No, all the inns were closed"

"But the inns are open twentyfour hours"

"I said they were closed"

"Sure they were, just admit that you want to spend time with your boyfriend"

That last comment earned him a hard punch in the arm, and he never brought up it again. This time Temari was able to stay for a week, now that the drought situation was under control. She pounded on his door, but this time when he opened it, he handed her a gift. "Here, now please stop being so troublesome"

She opened the gift and it was a weasel keychain with two keys attached. She loved it because it meant that their relationship was going in the right direction. She went to lay in his bed and he wrapped his arm around her. She kissed him on his cheek and whispered thank you in his ear which caused him to smile.

The next morning, he woke up to find her gone but smelled something good in the air. In the kitchen, he seen her standing next to the stove, cooking, while she was wearing only his shirt that had Nara clan symbols on both sleeves.

"Why are you wearing my shirt"

"I don't get a 'thank you for making breakfast'"

"I do appreciate it, but I want to know why you are wearing my clothes"

"I didn't have time to pack, and now my clothes that I wore here are in the process of being washed. I didn't think you would mind"

"I don't"

He didn't mind, the shirt she had chosen barely hid anything, and after she put their plates and coffee on the table, she sat down. This made Shikamaru frustrated at himself for not getting a better glimpse.

"So why didn't you pack any clothes" He usually started the breakfast conversations, which she enjoyed because the first thing he would ask usually focused on her.

"Gaara said it was urgent Kage business and didn't trust anyone but me to deliver the letter so I only had time to grab my fan and a couple other essentials"

"So what are your plans today"

"When I was walking here, Tenten had just finished closing the weapon shop and saw me walking and asked me do I want to go shopping with the girls"

"You turned it down, right"

"No, I actually have to leave in a couple of minutes"

"But Tem-"

"I'll be here for a week, so can you stop being a crybaby"

"Whatever, I have to get dressed for work"

While he was in the shower, Temari took the time to wash the dishes. He hurried so she'll have time to wash up before she had to leave. Shikamaru waited for her in the living room which took long because she had to get the three days worth of dirt off of her. So while she finished bathing,he went to the bedroom to get something.

Temari didn't see him in the living room, so she assumed he left. She decided to leave her weapon at home, so the only thing she had were a set of keys. Before she walked out the door, Shikamaru grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. He then placed something in her hand. She looked and saw 30000 ryo. She tried to give it back to him, but he pushed it away.

"Here, I don't need it"

"Woman, just take it"

"No!"

"Well, I'm not taking it back"

"Well, why did you give it to me"

"Because you're my girlfriend. And now that this is your home in Konoha, I thought maybe you could buy clothes and stuff for here so you don't have to carry a huge load."

"Thank you Shika"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the support, and continue to Read and Review. :)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	11. Shopping

After the war, Kakashi decided to finish building the shopping district that was once abandoned and now it was a huge outlet mall. Today was it's grand opening, so the girls decided to go early to avoid huge crowds, but that didn't help.

"Let's go get some lingerie!" Ino squealed, already taking off before any of the girls could object. So Sakura,Tenten,Hinata, and Temari followed her. This store was in the back, so many haven't made their way to it. When the girls arrived, they seen how huge it was and all the choices they had to choose from.

"So why did you choose this store, Ino" Sakura asked looking through the underwear having already chosen some.

"You know, I have to look good for Sai"

"Are you guys sleeping together already"

"Well Sakura, if you really want to know, Yea we are"

"And You didn't tell me"

"This is the first time we all met up, I was going to tell you eventually"

Ino then explained to everyone about her relations with Sai, which made Temari wonder if her and Shikamaru were ready to take that big step in their relationship. Just in case whenever they decide to do it, Temari bought some normal underwear, and some sexy lingerie. The girls purchased their stuff and most of the girls spent no more than 3000 ryo at this store except Ino who spent 10000.

"Why did you spend so much on underwear, you do realize that we have other stores to go to" Tenten asked them while they were walking to the clothes store they all agreed on.

"I told you, I have to look good for Sai"

"You are too much sometimes" They started laughing together. In the store, most of the girls picked out casual wear. Temari noticed how the girls picked out a couple of revealing outfits, so she picked up some too.

"Temari getting sexy for Shikamaru" Tenten teased.

"No! Just something for me, you guys can't have all the fun"

Temari was enjoying herself, she was never able to enjoy the luxury of shopping with her friends. She was happy that after the war, she was able to become close with the girls from Konoha. She actually felt like she had friends for the first time in her life.

After the girls finished shopping, they went to a restaurant to eat and talk. "Sooo, Hinata how's the married life" Ino said, trying to break the ice.

"It's good, Naruto's been really nice and helpful"

"That's good, I can't believe he's changed so much"

"I know" Sakura interjected.

"So Sakura, How has you and Sasuke been"

She blushed, she had seen Sasuke once since the war, which was after the wedding. The last time she'd seen him they shared an intimate moment. She wasn't ashamed because she assumed all the girls at the table had sex at least once.

"Why are you blushing"

"I'm not, blushing"

"What happened between you and Sasuke"

"We did it, okay"

"OMG, I knew it"

"Can we change the subject"

"Fine. Temari, how are you and Shikamaru doing"

"Good I guess"

"What do you mean by good. Like good in bed good"

"Do you only talk about sex Ino"

"I was just curious, but I'll change the topic if you like"

"That would be nice"

The rest of the meal, they just talked about the things they bought and how their lives were going. Temari continued to focus on sex, she thought they were ready. She was on the pill already because it made her periods lighter which was beneficial for missions. _'I'm stressing over this for no reason. It will happen eventually'_ It was now night and the girls finished and said goodbye to each other. Temari took the time to buy the rest of the things she needed like soap, lotion and feminine products before heading back to the house.

She opened the door and saw Shikamaru reading some scrolls. She became flustered, he was on the couch with his shirt off, hair down and the fact that his goatee had finally grown in made in hard for her to stop thinking about sex.

He noticed that she had about ten bags. He never known her to be the shopping type, but her coming back with all these things tells him otherwise.

"Let me help you"

"No!"

"I'm not going to look in them, if that's what you're worried about."

When she tried to object, he had already grabbed all the bags and brought them in his room.

"These three are you're drawers, if you need more space, let me know"

"It's plenty of space" She waited for him leave so she could put her clothes away, but he continued to stare at the bags, wanting to know what was inside.

"You can leave"

"This is my room"

"Get out Shikamaru!"

"Fine troublesome woman"

She quickly placed everything in her drawers, then headed to the bathroom. She placed her soap with his, but felt weary of placing her pads and tampons in the bathroom, so she hid them. She quickly put on some night clothes on and went to sit next to Shikamaru. He noticed that she had on a black tank top that revealed tons of cleavage, and soft purple pants.

This drove him crazy. Every time him and the guys hung out, they always explained their sex experiences. He liked Temari, in fact he loved her. He believed he was ready but he would never pressure her into doing anything that she was uncomfortable with.

"Shika, do you ever think about sex"

"Huh, what type of question is that"

"Be honest"

"Yea, what man wouldn't"

"Do you think we're ready"

"What happened today"

"Nothing"

"Temari, something happened when you went shopping. Now can you please tell me"

"Well all the girls were talking about having sex, and they're younger than me with more experience."

"Tem, If you want to wait, we'll wait. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right"

"You don't have to be so cocky, asshole"

"You're right Tem"

"I'm always right"

"Geez woman"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Another chapter I wrote tonight. I hope you guys like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	12. Talking

It was Temari's last day in Konoha and her and Shikamaru decided to spend it together. They rarely seen each other because of work and meetings but tonight they were finally able to relax.

They had just finished watching a movie and now Shikamaru had his head in Temari's lap while she played with his hair.

"If you could do anything, what would you do"

"I would drift with the clouds"

"Shikamaru, I'm serious"

"I don't know"

"So you never had a bucket list"

"No"

"You never thought about taking a risk and try something that is completely not you"

"I'm a ninja, I risk my life everyday"

"I don't mean risk your life, I mean trying a new thing"

"I enjoy my subtle life as it is"

"You're saying I'm subtle"

"The complete opposite" She playfully punched him in the chest, then continued to play with his hair.

"Well if I could do anything I would plant a garden"

"Why don't you"

"I live in a desert, remember"

"I know, I mean why don't you plant cactus"

"I have planted a ton of cactus, whenever you decide to visit me in Suna I can show you"

"Your brothers are there. But what type of garden would you plant"

"One with brightly colored flowers"

"You are the opposite of bright"

She aggressively pushed him on the floor and began to walk towards the bedroom. He heard her stomping away and quickly got up to follow her. "Tem, I'm sorry"

"You better be!"

Later that night, Temari was sleep while Shikamaru was up thinking. 'Maybe I should take risk, at least once'

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: A really short chapter, but I am truly thankful for all the reviews.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	13. Life

Temari had returned to Suna after the week. She always hated saying goodbye to Shikamaru, but she always acted like leaving never fazed her, when truly it pained her.

Gaara wanted to talk to her, so he asked if she could come to the mansion. When she entered the mansion she seen two figures making out on the couch.

"Am I interrupting something"

The girl grabbed her shirt and ran out the house without looking back. Kankuro then sat up and straightened himself out.

"What happened to you not wanting any 'little Kankuros'"

"Well things changed"

"What happened to Hana"

"She said the long distance thing is not working"

"So you go back to doing this"

"Listen, don't mention anything to Gaara. He asked me to lay off the girls for a while"

"Oh, I'm definitely telling him. You're being reckless and it can really hurt his reputation"

"Then I'm telling him your secret"

"Are you really trying to blackmail me. What secret could you possibly tell"

"Gaara was checking over the accounts, and he noticed that the Inn fees has dropped significantly in the past three months. Where have you been staying Tema?"

"A cheaper inn, I was barely there. There was no need to stay at an expensive place"

"A cheaper place known as 'Shikamaru's Hotel'"

Her face burned bright red. She was so angry that she couldn't find the words to speak.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But he better be sleeping on the couch or I will kick his ass"

"You can be a dick sometimes"

"That's my job as your brother"

Soon Gaara walked in to find his siblings sitting on the couch.

"I'm glad you both are here, we have some matters to discuss"

As he was speaking the both noticed a bracelet around his wrist. Gaara never wore jewelry so this was strange for them to see him wearing it.

"What is there to discuss"

"Well Temari, I will need you to stay in Konoha until the new year"

"For five months, why would I have to be there that long"

"Suna and Konoha are negotiating matters with trade and other concerns so if you are there, I will know that things are going smoothly"

"I just fell like that's longer than necessary"

"You are welcomed to visit, it's just a lot of important meetings are going to be happening constantly so I thought it would be easier for you"

"I understand, when will I leave"

"Any time before next week is fine"

"Thank you"

"Hey Gaara, what's that thing on your wrist" Kankuro asked before his brother was able to leave.

"It's a friendship bracelet, I bought it for Matsuri after she baked me a cake. She said the cake was for being a great friend and Kazekage"

Kankuro and Temari just smiled. Their little brother has completely changed from the person the knew 6 years ago.

Gaara was finished working for today, so she decided to cook for her brothers. Gaara helped while Kankuro provided the conversation. She enjoyed spending time with her brothers, even though they got on her nerves.

After dinner Gaara decided to walk Temari home. It was silent but she enjoyed his company. As they were outside her apartment the strangest thing happened. Gaara wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take long before she did the same thing.

"Temari, I want to thank you for everything you have done for Suna and also me and Kankuro."

"You don't have to thank me Gaara, I'm your sister"

"I think it's time to enjoy your life"

Temari then realized, that the five months wasn't for the mission, but for her to enjoy herself. She was thankful for this and decided to head out in the morning.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Another chapter I hope you guys enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	14. Shikamaru’s Risk

Ever since Temari left, Shikamaru has only been thinking about their last conversation. He had never had to take a risk because he already had everything planned out. So he decided to think of some risky things, while looking through Temari's drawers. He had held off for a little more than a week, but he constantly walked passed them and was tempted, eventually giving in to his temptation.

So he opened the first drawer and seen it was just underwear, the second one contained just casual clothes and the third one had night clothes. _'Why was she so hesitant about letting me see what was in the bags'_ What he didn't know was that Temari hid all the revealing clothing at the bottom. He gave up looking and decided to take a shower because he had to meet Choji for barbecue.

As he was opening up the door to leave, he saw Choji arriving and they began walking.

"The special doesn't start till 7 so we have about three hours to waste"

"I guess we can just walk around"

"Sounds good to me"

They had been walking around for about twenty minutes, when Shikamaru read a sign that read 'Konoha Ink'.

"Why did you stop, Shikamaru"

"I'm going to get a tattoo"

"You're not serious"

"I am, I have been thinking about a bucket list. Maybe this would fit in it"

"I'm not talking you out of this one, am I"

"We have three hours to waste, so I might as well do it now"

They walked in the shop and it was empty, the artist said that Friday's and Saturday's were his bigger days so he was able to do Shikamaru's tattoo today.

"What were you looking to get"

"My clan symbol" Shikamaru took out a piece of paper with the symbol.

"Where do you want it"

"Upper right arm"

"Sounds good"

He sketched the design. It was pretty big, but he would barely be able to hide it with a short-sleeve shirt. He agreed on the design which was a simple green Nara symbol and now he was sitting in the chair.

He heard the machine and his adrenaline went through the roof, but once the needle hit his skin he realized that it didn't hurt as much as he anticipated. Choji was able to watch the whole thing and realized that he would never want to go through that. It took about a two hours and thirty minutes and now he was done. He looked at it in the mirror and didn't regret a thing, but he known this would be the only think on the bucket list.

He enjoyed the simple life and the boost of adrenaline running through his body wasn't meant for him. He paid the man and left. They began walking towards Yakiniku Q and on the way they ran into Naruto.

"Choji, Shikamaru. Where are you guys going"

"To get barbecue, what about you"

"To get ramen, but if you guys are going to eat barbecue I guess I could join, if that's fine with you guys"

"Of course Naruto"

They continued walking and Naruto noticed Shikamaru's arm and began pointing at it.

"What the hell is that"

"A tattoo"

"Is it real"

"Yes"

"Did it hurt"

"Not really"

"It looks cool"

"Thanks"

Dinner was eventful, they got to catch up with each other. Choji explained how he had been traveling to Kumo a lot lately.

"Is there a girl"

"There is, Shikamaru did you know"

"No, I didn't"

"Choji, what's her name"

"Karui"

"You mean the girl with red hair"

"Yea, How do you know her"

"She beat me up"

"She's not mean, I don't think she'll do that"

"She did, But we became friends after"

Naruto laughed remembering the incident. They continued to talk but it was getting late so they decided to split the bill in three and leave.

On the way home Shikamaru was thinking about the events that happened today. He still couldn't believe that he had a tattoo and even more shocking he found out his best friend had a girlfriend.

He was now at his apartment, and when he tried to open it, he found that it was unlock. 'What the hell'

He opened the door and saw Temari sleeping on the couch.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks again for all the support.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	15. Time

Shikamaru walked next to Temari. She was already dressed in pajamas and her falling asleep on the couch must've meant that she tried to wait for him to come home. He could tell she was exhausted. She was here a week ago which meant six of those seven days were spent traveling. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

He then went to the kitchen to make her some food but then noticed he really didn't have anything. So he quickly went to the store to pick up some groceries and when he returned, she was still sleep so he just decided to put the groceries up and go to bed. He was tired himself so he didn't bother putting on a shirt, just grey sweatpants.

He layed next to her, but before he could pull her close she turned to face him. "Shika, can we talk about something"

"Yea, what is it"

"I have to be in Konoha for five months, so I'm going to live here. I just want to talk about my half of the rent"

"Don't worry about it"

"I want to though, I don't want to feel like a freeloader"

"I know you're not a freeloader, you're my girlfriend. And we'll just call it even whenever I stay in Suna. Now go to sleep"

When Shikamaru woke in the morning, he seen Temari staring at the ceiling.

"What are thinking about woman"

"I don't want to feel like I was invading"

"That's different, Coming from you"

Shikamaru knew something was wrong when she felt like she was 'invading'. The woman he knew never acted like this. She was quiet and never once looked at him.

"Hey Tem, is everything okay, besides that"

"Yea, why do you ask"

"Well you're quiet, and not acting troublesome"

"Just thinking, that's all"

"I know, but what else are you thinking about"

"Me living here for five months, I don't want anything to fuck up our relationship"

"It's going to be fine. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have given you a key"

"I know, I just don't want to feel like I'm intruding. At least let me pay rent"

"This is your house, and I don't think you can intrude on your own property. And I have the rent here, don't worry about it"

Temari quickly pressed her lips against his, and climbed on top of him so now that she was straddling his hips. As she deepened the kiss, she felt something rub against her, which made her moan into his mouth. She then broke the kiss to see what it was.

"Tem, we can stop right now."

"No, it's fine. I'm ready"

Soon the couple was entangled in each other. When Shikamaru first entered Temari, her face winced in pain which caused a ton of scratch marks to go on his back. Shikamaru hated hurting her so when he met her barrier, he completely stopped.

"Do you want me to keep going"

"Yea, But slowly though"

He soon pushed through her barrier and began thrusting slowly until she felt the pain was replaced with pleasure. They both were enjoying the act. She even enjoyed the part when they climaxed together, feeling her insides with his warmness.

"Someone's not lazy in bed"

"Just like you don't act pissy in bed. I didn't hear one complaint. Instead I heard my name being called and loud moans"

"Ughh, you're so frustrating sometimes"

"Apparently not in bed-"

She turned and hit him with a pillow. "Ouch, can't you take a joke"

"Just as much as you can take an ass whooping"

"Don't hit me Tem"

"Aww, Now look who can't take a joke"

In the middle of their bickering, Temari noticed the tattoo on his arm. _'How come I'm just noticing this and why would he get it'_

"What's up with the tattoo"

"You told me to take a risk, so I did"

"I meant go buy a gold fish, I wouldn't have expected you to do something like this"

Instant sadness came across his face. The only opinion her cared for was hers, and she seemed to disapprove of it.

"I never said I didn't like it, so you can quit whining. I was just saying that it was unexpected"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: I tried my best to write a subtle lemon (I wouldn't even consider it one), so go easy on me. Also I hope Temari is not OOC, it's kinda hard to write her 'soft side'. Other than that I hope you guys enjoy.**


	16. Miscommunication

After yesterday they both became ten times happier. And Temari needed it because today was the first day of many that she would have to sit through long, boring meetings. Shikamaru knew this and to make her day less stressful he got up early to iron her clothes polish her fan and make her favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes.

When Temari woke up, she didn't see Shikamaru next to her, instead she seen her clothes laid on the bed next to her and she smelled the aroma of blueberries. Once she was dressed, she walked into the kitchen and sat at the place that had a plate waiting for her. Across from her was Shikamaru, who was already dressed with a full plate in front of him.

"So you actually got up early for once"

"Yea, I wanted to make sure you were ready for today"

"You didn't have to"

"I wanted to"

"Thanks, it really means a lot"

She took a bite of her food and it was delicious, she hadn't expected him to be a great cook. He never mentioned anything to her about it. She finished her food and was about to wash the dishes until he grabbed it from her hand.

"I don't want you to be late"

"But don't you have to go to work"

"I don't have to be at the Crypt lab until nine"

"Why are you going there"

"Kakashi said they needed help with something"

"Well have fun"

"Same to you"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched her walk until she was out of his sight. _'Ughh. Now I have to wash the dishes. Maybe I could take a nap until I have to leave'_

Temari was hoping that Shikamaru was having a better time than she was because this meeting was long and boring. She had to meet with some of Konoha's representatives who handle food trade. The meeting started at 7 and didn't end till 3. She had been in longer meetings, but they were more interesting than this one. Soon it was over and now the only thing she had to do was give Kakashi some letters to sign so he could send them to Suna.

After she gave Kakashi the letter, she was going to visit Shikamaru but remembered that he was at the crypt lab. _'I'm pretty sure he didn't eat since breakfast, I guess I should bring him some lunch'_

She headed home, after remembering that they had mackerel in the fridge, knowing that he'll appreciate the gesture.

Shikamaru was indeed hungry. Him and Shiho had only gotten half of the paper decoded and weren't getting any closer to finishing it. He looked at the clock and it was now 5 and was now beginning to get frustrated. He hadn't had a smoke all day and on top of that his stomach was empty.

 _'The quicker we finish this, the quicker I can get home'_ While he was in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Shiho's hand move to softly grasp his shoulder.

"Maybe, this corresponds with this" Shiho cheeks were red as she noticed that Shikamaru didn't move from her. _'Maybe he does like me, It has been over a year since I saw him. Things change'_

"SHIKAMARU!" Both of them were startled by the blond Kunoichi walking over to them.

"Hey Tem, what are you doing here"

"Dropping off your lunch" She shoved the bento into his chest and stormed off. He began to run after her and eventually caught up.

"Did I do something"

"No, have fun with your girlfriend. Asshole"

"Tem, it's not like that"

Before he could explain, she was already walking off down the street. So he just returned to work. They had deciphered a little more of the letter but decided to head home since it was going on 11. He was still confused about Temari's anger, so he went to the Yamanaka flower shop, knowing Ino would still be there.

"Hey Shikamaru, you talk to Temari yet"

"Talk to her about what"

"She came in here furious, talking about how Shiho had her hand on you and you didn't do anything about it"

"I didn't even notice"

"And I told her that, knowing how dense you are"

"I'm not dense"

"When it comes to romance you are, I bet you didn't even notice that Shiho liked you"

"She does?"

"Ever since you guys first worked together"

"I didn't know that"

"I know, so I had to explain to her that you didn't have feelings for the girl"

"Wait!? She talked to you before she talked to me"

"Yea, which shows that you guys need to work on communicating with each other"

"We're not that type of couple"

"She said the same thing when I suggested it, but she thought that it might benefit you both. So go talk to her"

"Where is she"

"She said she was going home, so you better hurry up"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, I love reading them.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	17. In the past

When Shikamaru entered his house, he went to his room and heard the water from the shower, which meant that Temari was there. So he decided to use the other shower to help wash off the harsh day.

Temari came to the kitchen which was connected on to the living room so she was able to see Shikamaru's flak jacket and sandals trown on the floor. _'God, he is such a lazy ass'_ She chuckled to herself and picked up the items and neatly sat them in their rightful places. She then set up the shogi board and waited for him to come.

After he finished showering, he went in his room only to find it empty. _'Maybe she left'_ The thought of her leaving over something petty as this really made him distraught. He decided to light a cigarette, because right now he couldn't function without one.

Hoping that she didn't leave, he went in the kitchen to see if she was there and what he saw was her sitting at the shogi board so he joined her and the began to play.

"I thought you left"

"I wouldn't, couples have problems all the time. This was just a small one"

"I don't want problems in our relationship"

"Me neither, but like I said it _was_ a small problem. Maybe if I would have talked to you first instead of walking out, this whole thing could have been avoided"

"Is Sabaku no Temari admitting that she's wrong, I thought I'd never see the day"

"I am not wrong! You are for letting that Shiho girl touch you"

"Geez woman. I'm sorry and for now on, only your hands can touch this body"

He felt a fist on his head and began to rub the spot that stung.

"What the hell!"

"I don't want a half-assed apology, when you do it again, it better be perfect"

' _I guess I'm going to be doing all the apologizing in this relationship'._ "Tem, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. Can you ever forgive me"

"You are sooo cheesy, but how can I say no to that"

"You can't and you know, you don't have anything to worry about. I wouldn't cheat on the woman I love"

"Love?"

"Yes Temari, I love you." She stayed silent for a bit, so he began to talk again.

"I understand if you don't feel that way yet"

"No,it's not that. I just never experienced love with my mom dying when I was three and my dad doing his own thing. The only love I had in my life were my brothers and that just came recently-"

"Tem I'm sorr-"

"Just know this, I love you too crybaby"

He grinned and looked at her with his sly eyes. "Checkmate"

He then reached over the board and tried to kiss her when he was met by her hand.

"What's the problem now"

"You are smoking"

"So"

"So? You will taste like an ashtray"

"How about if I put the cigarette out "

"Mouthwash and I'll think about it"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks again for all the support and reviews, it always brings joy to my day.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	18. Interlude

Temari was glad that their issue was solved because she enjoyed laying next to him. It made her feel safe but she would never tell him that even though she was pretty sure he already did by the way she would hold him during their intimate times, like she needed to be as close to him as possible. Now she was laying on his chest, watching him sleep peacefully until the alarm went off.

"Damn it"

"That's a good way to start the day"

"Well I'm tired from last night"

"I'm glad, that means you're actually doing work for once"

"It is a fun job"

"I know but now we have to go to our regular Shinobi jobs so get up"

"No, I have plenty of sick days. I can just take one and so can you"

"You have to get to the lab, and I have to go to a meeting"

"Ughh. You're right"

"Now hurry up, before we both be late"

Shikamaru left before Temari, because he and Shiho agreed to meet a six and also she couldn't find the information for the meeting that was suppose to be today. _'What the hell, Why do I only have information about two meetings for this week'_ She was the most organized person she knew, so her losing it couldn't be an option. _'I already wasted an hour, let me just ask Kakashi'_

At the Hokage's tower, Temari walked into Kakashi's office only to find him staring out the window.

"Sorry to come by unannounced, Lord sixth, but I came to ask about today's meeting"

"There isn't a meeting today"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, there are no more than two meetings a week."

"Gaara said they were Important, so that's why they were held multiple times a week"

"I don't think they're all that important, well some are"

"What do you mean"

"A chunin could have been sent to attend those meetings, the most important ones are held once a month and deal with the alliance."

 _'Why would Gaara send me here then, does he understand my feelings for Shikamaru. That can't be, he's still so innocent. Maybe Kankuro had something to do with it, I'll have to ask'_

"I understand"

"So if you want missions while you are here, I can send Gaara a letter and ask"

"That would be nice"

"I'll get right on it then"

"Thank you"

"There is no need to thank me and Temari, if you're looking for Shikamaru, he should be in his office"

She blushed but walked off before Kakashi could see. _'Why am I still blushing, it's been almost four months. Everyone knows'_ She opened the door to his office and seen him smoking a cigarette looking through a stack of paper. She walked over to him and took it out of his mouth to put it out.

"What was that for"

"I don't like you smoking"

"Well these papers are stressful"

"What happened at the lab"

"Shiho and I finished deciphering it pretty fast so she handed in and when I came here, a stack of papers were on my desk"

"How about I help you"

"What about your meeting"

"Turns out I didn't have one, so I'm all yours"

"Now I can get home earlier"

"Is that all you think about"

"As of lately, No"

He chuckled and looked at her. "You pervert, now let's hurry"

This amount of work would have usually taken three days but with Temari here helping and yelling at him for being lazy, they were able to finish that day.

"My mom invited us to dinner, do you want to go"

"Of course, you're mom is actually nice. I enjoy the conversation"

"I know, that's why I don't like eating with you two"

"What do you mean"

"You guys are the most troublesome women ever"

"You always say that but you should be thankful for us"

"I never said I wasn't"

"Good, now let's hurry I hate being late"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I really appreciate everyone's support, and taking the time to write reviews. Thanks so much!!!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	19. Our Sister

_**Takes place after Temari leaves for Konoha for five months.**_

 _ **oooooooooo**_

Gaara was standing on the balcony of the Kazekage's tower, looking over the village. He was satisfied with everything that was going on so far, the village was back to normal, the people were doing fine and he was actually enjoying his life in peace. Talking with his brother added to the peace and their conversations were common.

"Gaara we have a letter from Tema"

"What does it say"

"It says that she's made it to Konoha safely"

"That's good, I like seeing my sister happy"

"Why did you send her to Konoha for that long anyway. I got a look at the list of meetings and they didn't seem that important"

"It was a way to get her to take a break. If I would've told her to take a vacation, she would have simply denied. And plus there are a couple important meetings here and there so she's doing some work at least"

"I understand, she does need some time to herself. She took care of us all our life, it's about time she took care of herself"

"She likes going to Konoha, but I'm wondering where she has been staying at, the inn fees are now nonexistent"

"She's staying with a friend, so don't worry about it too much"

"Is it Shikamaru?"

"Yea, It is"

"Good, him and our sister seem like really good friends. I just hope he's okay, you know our sisters wrath can be a bit much"

"I'm pretty sure he's used to it"

"They have known each other for quite sometime now"

Gaara had just hoped that his sister wouldn't be too mad at him, but this was a way to show this gratitude towards her for all her help during and after the war and also always being there for him.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews**

Authors Note:I do not own Naruto 


	20. Two weeks

Temari and Shikamaru was in his office getting paperwork done. This is how they spent many of their days when Temari didn't have meetings or neither of them were away on missions.

"That was the last scroll so I'm going to give them to Kakashi before we leave"

"Okay, I'll be in here getting this place back together"

He walked to Kakashi's office and seen that his door was open.

"Kakashi Sensei"

"Ah Shikamaru. Just the person I wanted to see"

"Is anything wrong"

"No, but I assume you came to hand in the paperwork"

"Yea, and I can start the next set tomorrow"

"About that, the Chunin exams between Konoha and Suna are in two months. And because you have gotten two weeks worth of paperwork done in three days, I thought it would only be best for you to have a nice long vacation"

"I couldn't take a break that long, the village-"

"Don't worry about the village, and tell Temari she also has two weeks off. With all the missions she's helped out with, she deserves it and plus I already talked to Gaara about it"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

As he was about to leave out, Kakashi said something to him.

"I understand that you will be working in other ways, but Shikamaru don't use these two weeks to become a father"

He blushed and quickly left out the room. _'Is that the only thing on his mind, then again, he always read_ _Jiraiya_ _books_ ' He returned to his office and saw Temari neatly placing some books away.

"Why is your face red?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"If you say so, what happened when you turned in the paperwork"

"Nothing much, But Gaara and Kakashi gave us both two weeks off"

"Why"

"Because I guess we've been working hard and the chunin exams are coming up so they wanted us to be mentally prepared for that I guess"

"So what are you going to do for two weeks"

"Whatever you are doing, we barely spent anytime together since you came"

"That's because you decided to get drunk with your friends"

"That was only one time Tem"

"I've never seen you like that, you were wasted"

"That was thanks to your brother, who I'm pretty sure still doesn't like me"

"Were you trying to get his approval"

"That doesn't matter, you never told me the plans"

"Well since you brought my brothers up, maybe we should go pay them a visit"

"You're joking right"

"No I'm not"

"Can't you think of something else to do"

"What the hell is your problem Shikamaru"

Before he could respond, she was already out of the office. Walking away furious.

 **oooooooooo**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	21. Here We Are

Life has been going good for Temari and Shikamaru. They had been living together for a couple weeks without killing each other, Yoshino loved Temari like a daughter which was a goal of Temari's to get his mother's approval, and Kakashi gave Shikamaru a vacation so now he could relax or that's what he thought until he gave his girlfriend the decision to choose the plans for their vacation. They were having an argument that lasted about three hours. She felt he was being inconsiderate and he felt She was being ridiculous.

"Absolutely not Tem"

"Why not"

"Because your brothers are scary"

"It's only five days"

"I wouldn't care if it was one"

"Shikamaru!"

"I'm not going to Suna, I enjoy living okay"

"NARA SHIKAMARU, WE ARE WAKING UP AT FIVE AND LEAVING AT SIX. SO PACK TONIGHT"

"But Tem-"

"What now"

Shikamaru heard the change in tone of her voice. Temari was no longer yelling, but had a bit of sadness in her voice. _'Damn It, I made her upset. Now I have to be the good guy and go to Suna. This is such a drag'_ He knew there was no point in arguing with her. Shikamaru knew that she missed her brothers and couldn't blame her for that and right now she looked really terrifying so he had no choice but to shut up, and hide the fear that would come with staying with her brothers.

"I was just going to say I loved to go to Suna with you, and plus I'd think it'll be fun to get away from here"

"That's not what you were going to say, but since you're fine with it, I guess we should start packing"

The next morning, they were on their way to Suna. Temari carried her fan, while Shikamaru carried the bag with their belongings. Now that there was peace, traveling from country to country was pretty safe for the most part and they arrived on time without any problems along the way. The sun had set a few hours ago, and the only thing Shikamaru could picture was a hot shower and a warm bed. That dream had been momentarily ruined when he heard someone shout Temari's name. _'Oh god, why of all people. And why is he here this late at night. I'm starting to regret this already'_

"Tema, it's been a while"

"It's been three weeks"

"Which is a while"

"If you say so, but why are you here this late"

"I actually just returned from a mission, I was just sitting here to rest for a bit until I could catch my breath, then you showed up with your lazy ass 'friend boy'"

"He's not just my 'friend boy' anymore. We're dating now so you better start treating him better"

"It's fine Tem, can we go home now. I'm kinda tired"

"Home, what are you talking about Nara. You are staying at an inn"

"No he's not, he's staying at my house"

"You know, people will start talking, especially the council. Once they find out about this thing you two have going on, they'll try to marry you off right away"

"Please, compared to your track record, this will make me look like a saint"

"I know. I just want you to be happy and I know that this guy will ensure that. But once the council finds out, it could be a different story"

"Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm the older sister. If there's a problem I will handle it. Don't worry about anything"

"Fine, But I'm still not okay with Nara staying with you, a hotel is right down the street-"

"Kankuro I'm leaving, and he is coming with me. I'll see you and Gaara tomorrow for dinner"

That conversation put a lot of thoughts into his head. He had thought about the chances of an arranged marriage, but pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind. They both loved each other so he thought she would never leave him, But she loved Suna more and he knew that. And if the council asked her to marry for alliance purposes he wasn't sure if she would deny.

He continued to think to himself and Temari already knew what was on his mind. _'Does he really think that I'm that shallow. He knows I love him. Even the fate of Suna couldn't change that'_ The walk was quiet until they reached a building that had three stories .

"We're here"

"So this is it huh?"

"Yea, what's wrong with it"

"I just thought the Kazekage's sister would live in something bigger" The exterior mimicked the rest of Suna, a huge sand building.

"The inside is pretty nice. One of the elders had a famous architect build the building. His goal was to get his son out of his house so mostly the council members' children live here for the same reason"

"Well aren't they going to see me"

"With the crooked and corupt things that go on here, we agreed not to tell each other's business long ago"

"You trust them"

"I have so much dirt on everyone in this building, so stop worrying and get inside"

As they entered, Shikamaru noticed that each floor only held two apartments, so each one was adequately sized. When Temari told him that she stayed on the third floor, he was going to complain, but the realization of a comfortable bed that close to him kept his mouth shut.

Temari opened the door, and he realized it was built like his apartment. The kitchen was connected to the living room with a tv tucked in the corner with a wooden coffee table and a small couch.

"Shika, you can use the shower in my room, while I put everything away"

"No, I'll do it. You can go first"

"You don't know where anything is yet"

"I guess you're right"

"I know, so hurry up so you can get some rest, I know how you can be"

He took his shower which felt like heaven, he definitely needed it and the fact that his girlfriend encouraged him to sleep made it ten times better. _'Suna might not be so bad'_ He continued to think about the pros and cons of this vacation, which only led him into deeper thought. His thoughts must've taken over, because he hadn't noticed Temari walk in.

"Shika, is everything okay"

"Yea, why"

"You've been in there for an hour, I was able to put everything away, take a shower and cook something for us to eat."

"I didn't seem like that long"

"Well it was, so hurry up before the food gets cold"

"Alright here I come"

On the table were two bowls of simple ramen. She really didn't have anything to cook since she'd been in Konoha for a while so she added it to their list of errands for tomorrow. Shikamaru didn't care about the food choice because whatever she cooked, it always turned out delicious.

Over dinner it was quiet, which was never the case. Even when one of them would come home from a long day at work, they would still discuss their day. She knew he wasn't talking because his mind was in overdrive, thinking about the conversation that took place between her and Kankuro.

"Shikamaru"

"Huh"

"Why aren't you talking"

"I was just thinking about something"

"You're always thinking, so that can't be the problem"

"Shika-"

"Would you really break up with me just because it would benefit Suna. Something is telling me you wouldn't, but you love this place-"

"But I love you more, so stop being a crybaby and come help me with the dishes"

"Just had to make sure"

 **oooooooooo**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	22. Day One

After Temari finished cleaning up the kitchen, she went into her room and saw Shikamaru holding a picture frame. On her nightstand next to her bed held three frames, one that had her brothers, one that was empty, and the one in his hands. She walked over to him, but he was so invested in the picture that he didn't notice her until he felt her gaze at the door.

"I'm sorry Tem"

"You don't have to apologize"

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed and began to look at the picture too.

"Do you miss her"

"Of course. I wish I had a chance to see her again"

"Do you remember anything about her"

"My mom was very caring, gentle and her voice was so soft. Just describing her makes me realize that we're nothing alike"

"You can be caring and gentle at times, and you look just like your mom"

"You think so?"

"Yea, I really do"

"You always know what to say"

"I am a genius after all" They both chuckled at each other while he put the picture back, but continued to look at the empty picture frame.

"What's this one for"

"It'll be a picture there before we leave, now let's get to bed because we have a long list of things to do"

"What do you mean"

"We have to get things for the house, and we're eating dinner with my brothers"

"But I want to sleep"

"You have tomorrow night for that"

"I had other things planned, that don't involve sleeping"

"Are all men perverts"

"It's been over a week"

"I know, and I will deal with your urges tomorrow, as long as you help me get everything done. If not,be prepared to use your hand."

"You can't be serious"

"I'm very serious, now go to sleep. I don't want to hear how everything is a drag tomorrow"

 **oooooooooo**

"Tema, Tema. Open up"

Temari woke up to her loud brother banging on the door. It was only five in the morning, and the lack of sleep made her moody.

"Why the hell are you knocking at my door at five in the morning"

"Gaara needs you, and Shikamaru. He said it's pretty important"

"We'll be there in 30 min"

"Okay"

She went to the bedroom and saw Shikamaru sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 'I must've woken him, well he had to get up anyway'

"Who was at the door"

"It was Kankuro"

"What did he want"

"Gaara wants to see us"

"Why"

"I don't know, Kankuro didn't tell me"

Shikamaru dreaded getting out of bed, but he knew that if Gaara had requested them on their vacation it had to be important. So they quickly made it to the Kazekage's office, where they saw Gaara frantically looking through paperwork.

"What's wrong Gaara"

"Many of the academy students have disappeared last night. I have reports of people hearing about them sneaking out of the village. As you know, during this season, the numbers of deadly scorpions out of the village drastically increases. Kankuro has further details, so the three of you go find the kids without alerting any of the villagers"

"Got it"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reads, You motivate me to continue writing. ;)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	23. Bad Day in The Sand

Outside of the walls, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru were on their way to the spot where the kids were suppose to be located. Kankuro had a look on his face that Temari knew very well. First he was quiet, and his eyes would be wide and he would barely blink.

"What are you hiding Kankuro"

"Nothing Tema, Why do you ask"

"Well you have that look on your face like you fucked something up, and you're not talking. So spill it"

"My weed stash went missing around the same time we got word the kids were gone"

Temari stopped, turned and looked at him. Even though Shikamaru had done nothing wrong, he could feel the anger radiating off of her so he knew better than to say anything.

"Why are you smoking weed if you're suppose to be helping the Kazekage"

"I don't do it every day"

"That's not important, what's important is the fact that a bunch of 14 year olds is somewhere probably getting high"

"You act like you never smoked it before"

"I haven't, I am an asset to Suna so I have to be prepared for anything at all times. I can't let drugs cloud up my judgment"

"Lazyass right here is an asset to Konoha and he still smokes"

"Cigarettes, not canabis"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that"

As soon as Kankuro said that, his body tensed up. He couldn't even look at Temari for the simple fact that her face was beaming with wrath. Kankuro never seen him smoke weed, but now he knew that she was going to ask about it and he certainly wasn't going to lie, because that would only make the situation worse.

"What is he talking about Shikamaru"

"I never not Smoked it"

"Do not beat around the bush"

"I smoked weed a couple of times"

"What's a couple"

"Every once in a while"

She turned and walked away from them and didn't say a word, but that left Shikamaru time to talk with Kankuro.

"Why would you say that"

"I didn't expect you to admit anything, I didn't even know you smoked weed"

"I don't smoke weed all the time, just when I'm super stressed and cigarettes won't do the trick"

"You should've just lied"

"Why would I lie"

"So you wouldn't get in trouble"

"That would cause more trouble later"

"So during your relationship, you never lied"

"Never, and I don't plan on it"

"Geez, she has you whipped–"

"You two, Shut the hell up!"

Temari sensed chakra near by, and heard loud talking coming from a cave. She walked over to it, and had her hand on her fan just in case. When they got near the cave, she seen five kids sitting there, looking disheveled.

"What are you guys doing out here"

"Lady Temari, sorry if we caused any trouble. But Suzo wanted to see the scorpions, we tried to convince him-"

"Stop lying! You wanted to see them too."

"Why are you guys in this cave"

"The sand storm last night, we tried to walk home in it, but ended up getting lost"

"You guys are lucky we found you. Many people have died trying to walk through the sands storms because they have no sense of direction"

"We're very sorry"

"No need to apologize, just be glad you're safe"

They walked the children home and then returned to the Kazekage's tower. It was only eight a.m. and Shikamaru enjoyed the fact that he would be able to get a little more sleep.

"Thank you guys for returning them safely. Everytime you leave Temari, things just turn into chaos"

"That's why I decided to stay in Suna, I will visit Konoha once a month for the meetings and chunin exams"

"If that's what you want to do, I can arrange that"

"Thank you"

"And Kankuro, I found this outside of your room. It smells pretty strong but I think it's some type of medicinal herb"

"That's exactly what it is, thanks for finding this"

The three of them left out of his office. Shikamaru and Temari walked home without saying anything to each other. Shikamaru was saddened by Temari's sudden decision to stay in Suna, and Temari didn't care about the fact that Shikamaru smoked weed but was angry about the fact that she felt she didn't know anything about him. He just hoped this wouldn't mess up the best thing he ever had.

 **oooooooooo**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**


	24. We know each other

Suna was still quiet. The only people that were out were the vendors that sold various produce, some of which were only found in Suna. Shikamaru made a mental note to stop and buy some later, hopefully after him and Temari talked about their situation.

Temari hated the awkward silence that stood between them as they made their way home, but there was nothing that would make her give in first. She wasn't completely sure why she was upset. Was it fact that he smoked weed or that he hid something from her. _'I never asked, and he didn't hesitate about telling the truth. Maybe I should just start some conversation to let him know that I'm not mad. NO! It's his fault Temari'_

Every once in a while she would glace back at him to make sure he didn't leave. She knew the sudden decision to stay in Suna, already put a strain on his thought process, making him think that their relationship was coming to an end. But that was far from the case, she loved this man for some odd reason and wouldn't let anything ruin their relationship.

Shikamaru was thinking about ways to make it up to her. He tried coming up with something but, her choice to stay in Suna hindered his thoughts. _'A nice date to a fancy restaurant would get her talking to me again. She's never been into glitz and glamor. She really enjoys rain and stars. So a picnic under the stars. Damn it, we have that dinner with her brothers. Come on Shikamaru think of something'_

They finally made it to the apartment, which was quiet like the rest of the village. Temari was headed up when she noticed Shikamaru stopped following her. "I'll be up in a little bit"

She didn't even take the time to give him a reply. Instead she just went to her apartment, while anger rose from her body, and he could tell from her death stare that, that comment just pissed her off more.

He wasn't going to do anything but smoke a cigarette, so he did that and thought it would be best to let her cool down. _'Women are such a drag, but I guess this is what I was getting myself into when I asked her out on a date.'_ Shikamaru chuckled to himself because he didn't feel it was a bad thing, instead being with Temari gave him a new outlook on life, that made him love being with her. _'I guess it's time to go apologize'_

While Shikamaru was outside, Temari was inside preparing breakfast for him, _'Good thing I grabbed somethings from the mansion this morning'_ She was making his favorite, exactly how he liked it: Scrambled eggs, toast with butter, a bowl of Froot Loops and a cup of black coffee. At first It was a weird combination, but as she gotten used to making it, it became normal. _'I find it weird how someone who was considered mature for his age enjoys Froot Loops, he could be such a child at times'_

She heard the door open and instead of leaving the kitchen, she simply turned to the sink and pretended to wash the dishes. Out of the corner of her eye she seen him walk to the kitchen, but instead of hearing a chair being pulled out, she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"I know you're not washing dishes" Temari's face instantly went pink as she heard his husky voice in her ear.

"Tem, I just want to apologize. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just hope this doesn't ruin our vacation"

They continued to stay in that position until she began to speak.

"I'm not mad about that, I was mad because I feel that we don't really know anything about each other"

"You made my favorite breakfast, and I never explicitly told you what it was . I know your favorite color is purple, you enjoy gardening, you love chestnuts, and the reason you use a tessen is because your mom had a miniature one that your dad bought her. I know a lot more than that and I'm pretty sure you know the same things about me"

"Well your favorite color is green, your favorite food is mackerel, you love cloud watching but everyone knows that."

As she was talking, his lips made their way to her neck, because he knew kissing her there would make it hard to resist him. He began to whisper in her ear in that voice she loved. "Then tell me something only you know"

Once the coolness of his breath hit her ear, it was like a dam broke, but she had to resist him even though he was tempting.

"You have to sleep with the window open, the spot behind your ear is your favorite placed to be kissed"

She continued to talk as his hands reach for the sash around her waist, but he couldn't get it off before her hands gripped his wrist.

"Keep it in your pants Nara"

"Fine" He stepped back and she turned to look him. "As long as you're talking to me again, I guess my urges can wait"

"Good, well I'm about to hop in the shower. We're leaving out at twelve so finish eating so you can get a couple more hours of sleep"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for leaving reviews and for reading the story.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	25. Dinner Time

Kankuro hated Temari being sad. He didn't mean to get Shikamaru in trouble, but he was content in having Temari mad at the both of them instead of taking on her rage alone.

He was glad Gaara found his weed, because he needed it. After he smoked it and came down from his high, he went to talk to Gaara about today's plan. Kankuro walked into Gaara's office and seen him staring at his hands. 'Oh Kami, I hope he didn't put it in his tea. This is the strongest stuff on the market'

"Hey Gaara, what's up"

"I put your herbs in the tea and every time I drink it, It becomes hard for me to concentrate"

"How much did you put in and how much did you drink"

Gaara looked up from his hands, then looked at his with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kankuro when did you get here"

'So the kid must've put a shit ton in the Tea'

"Gaara let's go take a nap"

"Where am I at"

Kankuro laid Gaara on the couch and draped a blanket over him, and he was out in a matter of seconds. 'I guess I should do my work, at least until he wakes up'

Hours later Gaara woke up, acting normal, relieving Kankuro of his worries.

"Hey Gaara, I'm about to head out. Are you going to be fine"

"Yes, I'll be fine. That nap actually made me feel better"

"That's good. And I should be back before Tema and Shikamaru come over"

Gaara waved as Kankuro left out of the door and now he was on his way to make sure Temari was doing alright after that morning. 'I hope Nara's still alive, the way Tema looked at him was kinda scary'

As he arrived at her apartment door he heard loud noises behind the door. 'Are they...WHEN I SEE NARA IM GOING TO KILL HIM'

So Kankuro left to see a fling before he had to go dinner.

 **oooooooooo**

Gaara had been feeling stressed lately. There had always been a ton of paperwork and tons of meetings, but he had no idea why he had been feeling like this.

Right before Temari,Shikamaru and Kankuro came back he found a bag of what he thought were herbs and began to investigate it. 'Everytime Kankuro smells like this, he seems so calm. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I take some'

He went back to his office and put some in his tea, but before he could drink it they came it. He handed Kankuro the bag, and they were on their way out. He began to drink it, and to his surprise it was delicious so he continued to drink the whole thing.

'I feel a little funny, maybe that's it taking effect'

He tried for a couple of hours to continue his work, but found it was hard to do because he couldn't concentrate. Drowsiness came over him in a second and he couldn't even focus on the fact that his brother was standing there talking to him. He heard him speaking but couldn't comprehend a word he was saying and he barely noticed Kankuro's touch on his back, helping him to the couch which was the last thing he remembered before he dozed off.

Gaara later woke up to his brother sitting beside him finishing some work. He was clueless as to why Kankuro was watching over him, but was thankful for it and was very appreciative of him when he reminded him of the dinner tonight before leaving. 'Maybe I'll invite Matsuri, she's been bringing me a lot of goods lately'. Ironically she walked into his office as Kankuro was walking out.

"Lord Kazekage, I was bringing you my reports from the mission"

"I assume it went well"

"Very, Now I would be on my way"

"Before you go, I was wondering if you would join my family for dinner"

"That would be nice"

"I'll see you tonight"

 **oooooooooo**

While Shikamaru was sleeping, Temari was trying to make sure everything was prepared for tonight's dinner.

 _Knock...Knock...Knock_

Temari answered and it was the person that she left in charge of her cat.

"Thank you for bringing her over, but I would have come and got her"

"Nonsense lady Temari, it was my pleasure"

The woman left and Temari placed the cat on the floor where it scattered away into her room. She followed it, and watched how he was on the bed, staring her boyfriend down while his tail constantly hit Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru felt he was being watched so he opened one eye and seen a black fury animal hovering over him.

"Is this the cat your always talking about"

"Yes It is and his name is Shizuka"

"Well can you get Shizuka, because he's being troublesome"

"Shut up! he hasn't done anything wrong unlike you"

"What did I do"

Temari had left out the room and Shikamaru followed her because right now he didn't feel like anymore arguing. He seen she was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, so he sat next to her.

"Tem, why did you walk out"

"I didn't walk out"

"Yes you did"

Temari didn't want to tell him that at this point her hormones were raging through the roof and him sitting in front of her being a concerned boyfriend was even more of a turn on. Before Shikamaru could process what was going on, Temari was already on top of him with her lips pressed on his. In return she felt a smile come upon his lips.

"What's so funny Nara"

"You told me to keep it in my pants"

"Well now I'm telling you to take it out. Is there a problem?"

"I don't see one"

"Good"

 **oooooooooo**

Temari and Shikamaru were now standing outside the Kazekage's mansion. Temari looked towards him and saw how he had his usual bored expression on his face but she knew on the inside he was the total opposite.

"You don't have to be so worried, Gaara likes you and Kankuro is getting there"

"They are two of the strongest ninja, if I do one thing they don't approve of-"

"Then nothing will happen. Has there ever been a time when I wasn't there to save you?"

"I guess you're right"

"Okay then, stop being _troublesome"_

They walked in and saw that the living room was empty but two cups of tea sat on the coffee table.

"Gaara! Kankuro!"

Kankuro peeked his head out of the door that lead to the kitchen, and seen his sister and her boyfriend standing there.

"Tema, nice to see you"

"I seen you this morning"

"I'm glad to see you again that's all"

"Whatever you're up to, it better not cause problems"

"And why is that"

"Don't have me beat your ass. Again"

He could see she was getting heated, so he thought it would be best to behave right now"

"I was joking, no need be all feisty"

' _Did he just describe me as feisty, it's taking all my will power not to punch him in the face right now_ ' She took a deep breath in to calm herself down, because right now she felt like beating the crap out Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara"

"He's in the kitchen making a cake"

"I better go help him, you two can't cook anything for shit. I'm surprised that you guys haven't suffered from malnutrition"

"Were on the brink of it"

"It looks like it so let me go start dinner"

"What about your boyfriend"

"You guys can keep each other company"

"Sounds good, Well we'll be in here"

As soon as Temari walked out the room, Kankuro used he's chakra threads as handcuffs on Shikamaru, so he couldn't move.

"Did I do something"

"You know exactly what you did"

"Actually I don't"

"You think this is funny Nara"

"I'm not laughing"

"No but you have no emotion on your face"

"Should I be scared"

"You should be terrified"

"There are a number of ways to get of these threads"

"Please, no one could"

"I can scream, then your sister would come in here and we both know how it would end"

"You think Tema would take your side"

"I do"

Shikamaru yawned and Kankuro became even more infuriated. He wasn't being taken seriously.

"This is becoming a drag, so can you tell me what I did wrong"

"You put your hands on my sister"

"I never hit Tem"

"I don't mean that, I mean in a _sexual_ way"

"I don't think she would want me discussing our sex life"

"So you admit you had sex"

"You already know the answer, that's why you have me tied up in the first place"

"I heard you guys earlier, but you have no right to touch her"

"If it makes you feel any better she touched me first"

"NO THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER"

While Kankuro was screaming he didn't hear the doorbell. So when Temari walked in to get the door, she saw how Kankuro restrained Shikamaru and he smiled when she appeared behind her brother with her tessen in her hand.

"What's so funny Nara, are you trying to die"

"No, but you are"

Kankuro had no time to react to his words before he smacked against a wall.

"Kankuro, do not touch him again. Do I make myself clear"

"Yea Tema, But I think you broke my neck"

"Quit over exaggerating, I could have if I wanted to"

She opened the door and saw Matsuri standing there with a pie and a smile on her face. Temari motioned for her to come in.

"Hello lady Temari"

"Hi, we're glad you can make"

"I could never turn down the Kazekage's offer"

"Well let me show you where he's at"

They left for the kitchen but not before Temari gave Kankuro a mean look and he already knew what it meant.

"She's never defended someone other than me and Gaara before"

"She has to defend people all the time on missions"

"But I mean when she isn't on one. She must really like you"

"I feel the same way about her"

"You better, because if you even think about hurting her, I will be there to kick your ass"

 **oooooooooo**

Soon dinner was ready and they all sat around the table. They had a bit of conversation and everything went well then they moved to the living room where they drank tea.

"It was nice of you to invite me over Gaara-san"

"It was nice to have you over"

Shikamaru stood up to go to the Kitchen and Temari handed him her cup.

"Water"

"Water _please"_

"Stop being a crybaby"

"If you weren't so troublesome, I wouldn't have to complain"

"You're just being lazy, now get your ass to the kitchen and get my drink"

"Fine"

Gaara looked at them bicker, and it made him more confused about love than he already was. He remembered to when they were in the kitchen and Temari told him that her and Shikamaru were dating. He didn't really understand what that meant.

 _'So are you still friends?'_

 _'We are more than friends'_

 _'...'_

 _'Friends that love each other very much'_

 _'I don't quite understand romance, but if he makes you happy then I guess he has your best interest in mind'_

 _'He does. Shikamaru is a good person'_

Later that night, Matsuri and Shikamaru washed dishes while Temari and Gaara cleaned the living room.

"Temari"

"Yes Gaara"

"You say you and Shikamaru love each other"

"Most of the time when he hasn't pissed me off"

"Then why do you insult each other"

"What do you mean"

"He called you troublesome and you called him a crybaby"

"Those are just things we call each other"

"They don't sound very endearing"

"Me and Shika are not a traditional couple"

"I see"

"You'll understand some day"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that read and review. It motivates me to keep writing.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	26. Coming Down

Temari had just woken up, and was now mentally planning a day of activities for the two of them. The most important was shopping for food because they hadn't had the chance to go to the market and now she was waiting for her boyfriend to wake up. She was staring at him peacefully sleep but was now getting impatient.

"Shikamaru wake up!"

"You finally said something after staring at me for 15 minuets"

"If you were up, why didn't you say anything"

"Because you were going to make me get up"

"You can't sit here and be lazy all day"

"Why not"

"Because I said so"

"I guess I don't have a choice"

"You already know the answer to that, now get dressed so we can go to the market. There's nothing to eat in this house"

Shikamaru did as she said, and in less than an hour they were in the streets of Suna heading to Temari's favorite fruit stand. When they arrived, Shikamaru knew what some things were and others he had no clue. Every time he came to Suna for meetings, the meals were already cooked and they were usually dishes found in Konoha.

"Why are you looking at the fruit like that"

"Like what"

"Like they did something to you"

"I just never seen a huge variety of cactus fruit"

"Well let's get some, they actually taste better than the stuff you get in Konoha"

"Are they sweet"

"Yea they are, and I know that you think sweet things are a drag, but trust me they are good"

Shikamaru always trusted her, so he didn't ask her anymore questions except for why the two of them she picked looked different from each other.

"Well one is cholla and the other one is prickly pear"

"That name suits you"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Before you wore the two ponytails, you had the four spiky ones, they were prickly like this cactus"

He chuckled as she looked at him in the eyes sternly, with a frown than instantly began chuckling, taking part in his dumb joke.

"I question why I love you"

"It's obviously because of my outstanding humor and funny jokes"

"More like dumb and annoying"

"It got you to laugh, which you have been doing more of lately"

"Maybe it's got something to do with a certain pineapple"

"Haha, very funny" He said trying to hold back a huge smile.

"You think I'm talking about you"

"I know you're talking about me"

"Somebody's conceited"

"Somebody can't keep me off their mind"

"Don't flatter yourself lazyass, now quit daydreaming about me so we can get the rest of the groceries"

They continued shopping for groceries and he noticed that she was only putting his favorite things in the basket so he began sliding hers in. He had to do it in secret because he was already banned from choosing groceries due to the fact he continued to put random food in the cart after she asked for his help.

"Sense you are acting like an ass, don't put anything else in the basket"

"What about if I really want something"

"Tough luck"

When the finished shopping and was at the checkout counter, Temari began to pull out her money but was shocked to see Shikamaru holding a receipt. He knew that Temari would throw a fit because he paid for the groceries, but tried to make it up to her when he was acting like a dick. He took the bags and wouldn't allow her to hold any which ticked her off even more.

"In the market you were just acting like a lazy dick but now you want to be all helpful"

"I'm being helpful because I was acting like a lazy dick"

"It doesn't work like that"

"I know and Next time we go shopping I will do all the work"

"You call picking out food work"

"It's not exactly relaxing"

Temari couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't believe that after all these years, every little thing was still a huge task to him even though he was second in command in Konoha.

"What's so funny"

"You are"

"And you're still troublesome"

Temari chose to ignore his last comment and dragged him by the wrist so they could hurry home in order to make the best time for the day she had planned for them. But on the way home she felt speckles on her face. To Shikamaru it was the regular sand that would often get everywhere no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, But to a Sand Shinobi this type of sand meant that bad sand storm was coming and she instantly knew that it was going to last a long time.

"Come on Shika, we have to hurry"

Shikamaru seen everyone packing up their stands and leaving even though it was only 8 in the morning.

"Why is everyone packing up?"

"Because a sand storm is coming"

"How can you tell"

"Because all sand shinobi are taught to distinguish the sand"

"What about the civilians"

"Some can tell but for those who are still unaware a siren is eventually going to go off"

As they were talking Shikamaru could hear frustration in her voice and by the way she was walking now was pretty much her stomping. He wondered what had her in this mood because a few minutes ago she was just laughing. He couldn't figure out women for the life of him, but he thought about all the possibilities and rendered it down to being upset about the huge day she had planned.

They made it to the front of the apartment before he handed Temari the bags and ran out before she could ask why he was going back out.

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: Here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy and always, thanks for the support.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	27. A Small Approval

Shikamaru ran to the Kazekage's mansion hoping that Gaara would be there, but instead the puppet master had opened the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in"

"I actually chose to come here"

"Where's my sister"

"At the apartment"

"So why are you here"

This is why Shikamaru hoped Gaara would open the door. He wanted to know ways to make Temari feel better, and he knew if he asked Kankuro, he would be hearing for the rest of his life how he doesn't know how to care for his sister. But now he had to swallow his pride and just ask for his help.

"I need to know ways to make Tem cheer up"

"So the genius doesn't have a solution"

"I do, and it's asking for your help"

"Why should I tell you"

"We could be doing _other things_ , would that make you feel better"

"No! It would not. The less amount of time you're putting your nasty hands on her the better"

"So help me out"

"Fine, Let's hurry so you don't get caught in the storm"

They went in and Kankuro took him to a cabinet in the living room, which had a huge collection of VHS tapes. Shikamaru couldn't believe all the movies their were and they even had his favorites.

"Tema loves scary movies, but deep down inside she is a sucker for romance. With being the ambassador and all, she rarely has time to chill and relax"

Kankuro handed him a huge stack of movies that he was barely able to carry.

"And feel free to take some of your liking, the video store always drop new movies when they come in so we pretty much have anything"

Shikamaru picked about three movies and Kankuro watched him do so and once he had finished Kankuro escorted him to the door. Two seconds later, Shikamaru was completely shocked by Kankuro's action. _'Did he just hug me. Should I hug him back'_ Shikamaru awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kankuro because of the tapes in his hand and also because he wasn't sure what was happening.

"Listen Shikamaru,You really are a cool guy and you make my sister happy so therefore I have a reason to be cool with you. I don't like the fact that you're taking her away from me and because of that I'm going to still act like an asshole, just a small one until I get over that, then maybe we could act like brothers. Just don't hurt Tema and don't tell anyone about this. You got that"

"This will be between us"

"It better, now hurry up. The sirens been going off for a while"

Shikamaru hadn't noticed the sirens, maybe because he was in shock. But he was thankful for Kankuro's help and he knew that Kankuro actually saw him as Temari's boyfriend instead of some loser so that made him happy to get somewhat of an approval from him.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: So my mom made me look through the VHS tapes to organize them so it gave me the idea to write this. So I hope you guys enjoy and leave reviews and thanks for reading the story :)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	28. Outcomes of a Sand Storm

**_There is a lemon at the end, soo yeah..._**

Temari wondered where her boyfriend went and was now worried because the sirens were going off. She knew he was a genius but no matter who a person was, sand storms were considered dangerous even if he was in the village.

She had just finished putting the groceries away and decided to take a quick shower. Even though it was 8:30 in the morning, she felt like it was the most stressful day ever. Shikamaru was able to take her to tons of places in Konoha and still has more to show her and the only thing Temari wanted to do was show him the best places in Suna. _'Sometimes I feel like the world is against me'_

She sighed to herself and sat on the couch and for Shikamaru to return. Temari was sitting on the couch for 15 minuets before she heard a knock on the door, and by how lazy it sounded she knew who it was.

She opened the door and she seen him with a bag in his hand, and sand in every part of his body.

"Where the hell did you go"

"To your brothers' house"

"Why"

"I had to ask Kankuro a question"

"So you talked to Kankuro without getting into a fight"

"It was actually the complete opposite"

"What happened"

"He told me not to tell anyone"

"I'm not anyone, so spill it"

"We talked, and I think we're on good terms now"

"That's good to hear"

He went and sat the bag on the coffee table and she closed the door behind him.

"What's in the bag"

"Movies, Kankuro told me how much you used to watch them when you weren't on missions"

"So you ran through a sand storm to get movies"

"I wanted to cheer you up"

"I actually feel better. You can so amazing sometimes"

" _Sometimes_ "

"Yes Sometimes other times you are a lazy bum"

"I'm glad I can be amazing sometimes"

Temari playfully punched him in the arm and told him to take a shower to get all the sand off. While she waited for him, she thought to herself.

' _He's always being a really good boyfriend and I feel like I'm not doing anything for him, I guess I could give him a surprise.'_ She smiled to herself and hoped he would appreciate the gift that she planned to give him that night.

He soon came out the bathroom, she seen his hair hair dripping and always wondered how a lazy ninja like him had really defined abs.

"So have you chosen a movie yet"

"I was going to let you choose"

"I wanted to watch your favorite movie, then maybe we can watch mine"

"By the way it's looking outside, we'll be watching movies all day"

Right now the sky was covered with sand which made it mimic the darkness of night. Temari had seen plenty in her lifetime but it was something completely new to Shikamaru. It mesmerized him like storms did for her.

"I never knew it got this dark"

"It doesn't happen with every sand storm"

"I like it"

"Why"

"Because that means it'll be just us"

"I thought you would say something about not having to go outside"

"That's just a bonus"

 **oooooooooo**

They had been laying together, Temari with her head on his chest and him with his arm wrapped around her, bringing her as close to him as possible.

Shikamaru had just put in the first movie, but they were barely paying attention because they were just having a conversation with each other.

"So are you really not coming back to Konoha"

"I decided to stay here for a while"

"What's a while"

"I guess until we have the meetings for the chunin exams"

"Troublesome"

"What, the chunin exams?"

"No, you not coming back"

"Stop being such a crybaby, it's not the end of the world"

"Whatever"

"Let's just watch the movies"

"Okay"

The two sat and watched movies and during some of, Temari had cooked some food. Shikamaru would fall asleep every now and then, but Temari didn't mind because she was able to watch him sleep and for some reason it always mesmerized her how someone who was always wore a bored expression could look so energetic sleeping.

Now it was night and even though they watched movies all day, there were still a ton that they hadn't watched. They were still laying on the couch and suddenly Temari's hand suddenly started to go lower. Shikamaru took this as an indication to head to the bathroom, but Temari pushed him back on the couch. A confused look appeared on his face.

"Just relax"

Shikamaru had no idea what was going to happen but he liked the thought of whatever it was. Temari gently grabbed his member which was already ready and began licking it. He winced at the unexpected pleasure, him and Temari never did anything like this. They would use shadows every once in a while but this was a new experience for the both of them.

She slowly put her mouth on the head and began stroking the remainder of it. At first she wasn't sure if she was doing it right but the soft utterances of fucks that came from his mouth gave her confidence. She began to engulf more in her mouth and Shikamaru was surprised, many of Kiba's and Kankuro's sex stories would end with some girl gagging, but she pretty had all his length and Shikamaru did not like to toot his own horn but his thing was way above average.

She continued to pleasure him, but he knew he was about to cum.

"T-Temari, I'm about to..."

She heard his plea but chose to ignore it and continued pumping. Shikamaru didn't know what to do because Kiba's and Kankuro's stories never ended like this.

' _Damnit'_ He spilled his seed into her mouth and he wasn't sure weather to feel embarrassed or relieved, but she soon smiled the smile that meant so much to him.

"How do you feel"

"Amazing"

"I'm glad you do, guess I'll have to incorporate that more huh"

"I mean if you want to"

"I do and I know you want to too"

She smiled at him and headed to the bathroom. _'What did I do to deserve a woman like that'_

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. This story has reached 30 follows and I am really thankful for everyone that continues to read my story. I really means the world to me.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	29. Suddenly

Today was finally the day that Temari would be able to show Shikamaru around. So to avoid any obstacles that might come she woke up early so they could at least get the first thing done. Shikamaru didn't complain about waking up early because he knew how badly she wanted to show him around.

As they were walking to their first destination, she grabbed his hand. Usually he would be the one to grab hers and she'd blush, but it was rare and when she did it, it usually meant she was worried about something.

"Is everything okay"

"Yea, why do you ask"

"You're holding my hand"

"You're my boyfriend, aren't you"

"Yea, but you usually don't initiate hand holding"

"I just want to hold your hand, is something wrong with that"

"Not at all"

"That's what I thought"

As she was leading him, he noticed that they were headed to a desolate area, that was even more quiet than the rest of the village. As they got closer he had seen numerous of tomb stones and they were going in the direction of the two biggest ones.

'She must be taking me to meet her mom'

Temari sat down crisscrossing her legs and Shikamaru followed her lead.

"So mom, this is the guy I've been talking about. He can be great sometimes, but he always caring so I guess that cancels out his laziness"

Shikamaru noticed that the smile she had on her face only got bigger as she continued to speak. He always spoke to his father about Temari and how under all that tough exterior was the gentlest soul he ever met. 'Maybe one day I'll take her to see dad'

Temari finished talking to her mother and stared at her fathers grave before whispering . "I actually found love, father" And she dragged Shikamaru along before heading to the next place. He heard what she said and immediately knew what she meant but never brought it up.

"So where are we headed to next"

"Someone seems antsy"

"I am, I never got to see Suna like this"

"Well, we're going to stop by my favorite restaurant, get our food to go and then visit some more places"

"Sounds like a lot of moving"

"Only for a few hours, then we'll relax"

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath and of course Temari heard, but she only chuckled at this. But to his surprise, he actually enjoyed this day. After they got their lunch, which he had to beg to pay for, seeing as she was set on using her money, they went to a museum and Shikamaru got to learn about the history of Suna which he could know add to his knowledge. Later they went to some stores and Temari bought him an array of souvenirs each which had a detail that resembled Temari and now they were sitting on top of the wall which surrounded Suna watching the stars, with the two of them laying side by side.

"I never expected to have a good time"

"That wasn't even the half of it, I was saving the rest for tomorrow"

"I'm actually looking forward to it"

"All that walking around wasn't to troublesome, was it"

"It was, But you were really excited explaining and showing me everything, so it was worth it"

Soon it was only a comfortable silence between them and they both were content until an ANBU ninja showed up.

"Nara Shikamaru, your clan is having problems and your mother requested that you return home, but she says it optional"

He left and the silence now became awkward.This was a hard situation for Shikamaru, he knew how bad Temari wanted him to stay and he was now leader of the clan and tough decisions came with it.

"Go deal with your clan, I'll be there in a couple of weeks. I'm sure you can manage without me"

"I promise to make it up to you Tem"

"I know, Let's head to the apartment to get your things"

"I'll just leave them there for next time, I plan to be back sometime soon"

They began heading to the entrance, but suddenly Temari remembered the empty picture frame in her room.

"Wait"

"What's wrong"

"We have to take a picture"

"Why"

"Because I said so"

This sounded like a good enough reason for Shikamaru, Temari took out the camera from her bag. She told Shikamaru to smile because on the count of three she was going to press the button. But as she got to three, Shikamaru turned to kiss her cheek and she got flustered, with pink cheeks but now this memory was now a picture.

"I told you to smile..."

"I am"

"Sometimes you could be so...so"

"Great"

"The opposite"

They were now at the entrance, both stalling because neither one of them wanted to saw goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you around crybaby"

"You said two weeks"

"Maybe earlier"

"Well I better be heading off"

"Be safe, and let me know when you get back"

"How, a letter takes three days"

"Sneak on Kakashi's computer and send a message to Gaara"

"I'll try troublesome"

"No, you will or I be there to kick your ass"

"Do you have to be so scary"

"Yes, or you wouldn't listen to me"

Temari just walked up to him and buried her head in his chest and he kissed her forehead. It was hard letting go, but now she was watching his back as he returned home.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading the story, feel free to leave comments.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	30. Not Worth It

Shikamaru spent no time resting and because of this, he was able to make it back in two days. When he made it to Hi no Kuni, he began to feel the drizzles of rain that turned to full blown heavy drops as he made his way to the Konoha gates. _'Damn It,_ i _t's rain season already. I guess that means minimal_ _cloud watching for a while'_

He was bummed out about the cloud watching, but quickly forgot about it as he remembered the urgent letter his mother sent. _'Mom can usually handle the_ _clan, better than me even so this has to be_ _important'_ He went straight to the Nara compound before heading to see Lord Sixth, knowing that he is probably already aware of the situation.

He opened the door and seen his mother in the living room, watching TV. It was very late and he wondered what can be so dire that she was neglecting sleep. "Hey mom, what's the problem"

"The deer has been acting aggressive towards the clansmen. Every time they try to pick up antlers, the deer would start to growl. So everyone tried to stay clear, unless the situation was important"

"I'll go check on them"

"Be careful Shikamaru"

"Alright mom"

The rain was steadily pouring and lightening and thunder came with it. He walked through the forest and noticed it was particularly empty, until Rikumaru met him halfway.

"What's wrong bud, everyone says that you guys are acting strange."

He bowed as Shikamaru began to pet him. The deer seemed normal and he hadn't known what his mother was talking about until he heard the thunder roar. Of course the deer were fragile creatures, but when the thunder came they became more startled than usual. They all began running towards the edge of the forest, including Rikumaru which didn't give Shikamaru a chance to analyze what's going on.

The only thing he known to be at the edge of the forest was a small river that only him and his dad knew about and further than that was the location where Hidan was buried at.

 _'Shit, this can't be good'_

He began to follow them and as he suspected, they were all huddled around the rubble of rocks that sat on top of Hidan.

"What the hell are you up to!"

This was the first voice he heard in three years, and at this moment he had a smirk on his face, any time he had a chance to taunt the boy who put him in the ground made his misery a little better.

"Why would I tell you"

"Just tell me god damn it!"

"Getting mad are we"

He was getting frustrated, the deer was starting to get rowdy and he didn't want his mother to come and look for them mostly because she didn't know he was in the forest. This was one of the secrets, along with the box his father had told him to throw out, that he kept from his mother.

He sat on the ground, aware of his surroundings, pressing his finger tips together. _'No one knows he here, so there is no way he's up to something. Maybe this whole thing has nothing to do with him and he's just using this as an opportunity to fuck with me'_

He continued to sit there for a couple of hours and within that time majority of the deer walked away. But soon thunder and lightning roared again and this time he felt the ground shake which caused the rocks on top of Hidan to shift.

The deer came running back and Shikamaru instantly knew the cause of their behavior.

 _'This is probably the worse rain season I've ever seen, the thunder must've caused the rocks to move which constantly moved him around too. The deer must've sensed him moving, that's why they been on edge'_

Shikamaru knew that there was nothing he could do because the deer was only doing their job. But he was pissed because he felt he was dragged away from Temari for no reason on the other hand he was glad that there was no real threat towards his clan.

He walked back to his mother's house and was shocked that she was still awake.

"What happened"

"They were scared of the lightning and thunder"

"It's always like this, this time of year"

"I know, but this is pretty bad compared to previous ones"

"You're right, the rain hadn't let up at all. It's worse than Amegakure"

"You're not kidding"

"You might as well sleep here tonight. Hurry and take a shower before you catch a cold"

Shikamaru took his mother's advice, but she wouldn't mind him catching a cold. She missed having Shikamaru around and the feeling of taking care of her son made her feel warm inside. But she knew that he had a great woman who was more tough and scary to take care of her lazy, relaxed son.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks again for reading. Your support means so much to me. ;)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	31. Realization

Gaara was concerned about his sister because for the past three days she has been constantly helping with his work. He thought she was going crazy from the lack of missions lately, but she was just trying to see if Shikamaru sent the message. One day while Gaara was out the room, he received a letter from Lord Sixth so Temari was quick to open it.

 _'I would have e-mailed you sooner, but Kakashi barely leaves. In fact, I'm pretty sure he knows that I am on his computer. The clan is okay, just somethings I'll tell you when you come because I'll be damned if I trust this technology. But I hope to see you soon because it's constantly raining so that means no clouds'_

Temari was about to reply when she seen the door knob turning so she quickly deleted the message and moved away from the computer.

'It sucks that only the Kage have access to this shit, I should be able to use it. I'm a war hero too DAMN IT'

Gaara came in and seen her angrily spaced out and knew something was wrong.

"Temari is everything alright, because ever since Shikamaru left your attitude has been different"

"I'm fine Gaara, better now actually"

"I was thinking the lack of missions also was affecting your mood, so I have the chunin exam preparations if you would like to get started"

"Yes, I would enjoy that"

Gaara handed her a small stack of paper that seemed way too little of an amount for the exams.

"Where is the rest of it"

"Me and Kakashi agreed that it would be better if you and Shikamaru worked together for everything else"

"Well I'll get started on this"

She walked to her apartment and began to work on the chunin exams and even though the stack was small the workload was huge. Luckily she started earlier than she was suppose to because by time she was suppose to leave everything was finished. She sent a letter written in all capital letters telling Shikamaru to start his work so they could be on the same page once she got there. She seen the fear in his writing, from the letter she'd received from him, telling her that he already finished. Soon enough the two weeks were up and she was now packing for Konoha. But as she was packing, a realization hit her.

' _Oh Shit, my period is late'_

She was so caught up in work, that she hadn't noticed that she was suppose to start her period two days ago.

' _Let me just pack some of these, just in case'_

She couldn't go buy a pregnancy test because everyone in the village knew her, and if she went to the hospital Gaara could see that she went to see if she was pregnant , so her best option was to wait it out and see if something happens.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Just a Short chapter**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	32. Avoiding

Temari didn't rush to get to Konoha, in fact she hadn't told Shikamaru she was on her way. Aunt Flo still hadn't arrived and she was now at the gates. She checked in with Izumo and Kotetsu and began heading towards the Hokage's tower. She tried her best to avoid Shikamaru because she certainly couldn't walk up to him and simply say _'Hey Shika, we might become parents, SURPRISE!'_

The walk to the tower felt longer than ever, luckily Shikamaru wasn't there. Kakashi said that Sakura was in need for some ingredients for medicine so he was busy gathering antlers. Kakashi knew something was wrong, but allowed her to leave after she handed him the papers for the exams.

Instead of going to Shikamaru's house, she checked in at the inn. There was a room always reserved for the Kazekage because of how frequently he travelled. To get her mind off everything she decided to take a long hot bath to get her mind off everything, but that didn't help so now she was on the couch watching TV.

'Maybe I should go talk to Sakura, but I might run into Shikamaru bringing her the antlers. It's already late, let me just sleep on it'

As she was about go to sleep, she heard a knock on the door, She didn't tell anyone that she was staying here.

She opened the door and seen Shikamaru standing there, soaking wet. 'I'm so unfocused that I couldn't even recognize his chakra'

She continued to stare at him. He had obviously planned to come over here because he packed a pair of clothes in a plastic bag so they wouldn't get wet.

"Why didn't you send me a letter or tell me that you were here"

"How did you find out"

"Izumo and Kotetsu asked me why I didn't meet you at the gates and I didn't even know you were here"

"I was just stressed about something"

"And you couldn't tell me because?"

"Because I didn't feel like it Nara, God I didn't even want you here"

"That's fine Temari, if you want to continue acting pissy go ahead. I dropped everything I was doing to come make sure you were okay but obviously you rather sit by yourself"

Shikamaru wasn't going to leave because he knew that something was off with her and he loved her too much to just walk away. And she couldn't even remember the last time he called her Temari. She knew he was worried but she speechless at this moment and the only thing she could bring herself to do was bury her self in his chest. In return he tightly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Tears never left her eyes, but they were pretty close. The smell of grass, mint and rain that lingered on his clothes helped her calm down.

They stayed this way for a while, before she pulled away. "You should go change"

"Not before you tell me what's wrong"

She gently caressed he cheek letting her know that everything was going to be okay, and he grabbed and kissed her hand in return to show that he understood.

He quickly changed his clothes and returned to find her sitting on the couch. He laid his head in her lap, ready to find out what the problem was.

"So what's wrong troublesome"

"I have some news concerning us"

"Us-"

"Yea"

"Does it have to do with the exams"

"No"

"So what is it"

"We um-"

"Tem you know you can tell me anything"

"We might become parents"

"You mean after we get married, I didn't want to rush things. I was hoping we could eventually get married"

"No, within nine months, I might be pregnant"

The word might gave him some hope, he loved this woman to death, but children was out of the picture at least until they were married.

"Why do you say that"

"My period is five days late"

"Has it ever been that late"

"No, that's why I'm freaking out"

"Well were in this together"

"Is that all you have to say"

"It's a kid, I planned for a troublesome Kunoichi and two clones in my future. It was bound to happen anyway"

He smiled at her and it always had an effect on her which made her fall in love all over again with him. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better and it was working. She just smiled and began playing with his hair.

"What do you mean clones"

"I mean a girl that looks exactly like you, and a boy that resembles me"

They sat in silence for sometime before Shikamaru began to speak again.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow"

"Yea, I'll talk with Sakura"

"We could probably call Ino to get it over with tonight"

"I love Ino to death, but she is the biggest gossip in Konoha. News about the Hokage's advisor and the Kazekage's sister would be spreaded throughout Konoha"

"You're right, but let's just try and get some sleep troublesome"

"Whatever crybaby"

They quickly fell asleep on the couch, in each other arms not worrying about tomorrow.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Three chapters in a night I hope you guys like them and thanks for everything.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	33. Choji Talks

Surprisingly Shikamaru had woken up first. They were still intertwined on her couch and he looked out the window only to be meet with the dark cloudy sky, that was producing a vast amount of raindrops. He then watched Temari as she calmly took calm breaths within her sleep. He smiled, then unconsciously looked at her stomach.

'I wonder if there's anyone in there'

His stomach was in knots, he couldn't fathom the amount of anger that was going to come from her brothers. The thought of bringing a child in this world without being prepared scared him. Even ninja training couldn't get him ready for this.

Temari, opened her eyes and seen her boyfriend spaced out, staring at her stomach. They weren't even sure if she was pregnant, but she knew the fact that Shikamaru couldn't plan 200 steps ahead for this situation put him in a frenzy.

"Shika"

"Hey, are you ready to find out"

"Not really, But I don't really have a choice do I"

"I guess, I'll start getting dressed"

"You don't have to come"

Shikamaru knew that the last remark really meant 'I don't want you to go' But he had the right to be their too.

"I want to come"

"Shika, I rather go alone"

"Don't I get a say so"

"I'm going alone. And don't try to do that thing where you talk me out of my decision"

"Fine, But please tell me right away"

"I will"

Shikamaru left before her, and luckily as he was walking he ran into Choji who was heading to Yakiniku Q. Now He could have something to get his mind off the situation.

As they sat in their usual spot at the restaurant, Choji could tell something was off about his friend. His body language wasn't normal, he wasn't as alert and he wasn't really focused on anything so he closed the privacy curtain so that they could talk without being watched.

"Hey Shikamaru, is everything alright"

"Yea"

"No it isn't, you know you could tell me. I wouldn't tell anyone anything"

"Temari might be pregnant"

Choji sat there, frozen with a piece a meat dangling from his chopsticks. 'Maybe I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that'

"Don't tell anyone"

"I'm not, I just was shocked. I wasn't expecting that"

"I wasn't either"

"You and Temari have been practically going out since we were like 13. So what's the problem"

"The problem is I'm a complete fuck up. I'm a lazy asshole who spends his time smoking and sleeping, sulking in pain because I can't get past the fact that my father and Sensei died years ago. I don't want- I can't to bring a child into this world"

Choji heard the pain in his voice. His friend was much more than he described himself to be, and everyone knew this to be true.

"That's not true, you had one of the highest ranking positions in the war in which you practically restored faith in everyone after they had given up, you're the Hokage's adviser, if anyone is qualified then it's you"

Shikamaru chuckled, maybe he was over reacting and fatherhood wouldn't be that bad.

"Thanks Choji, it means a lot to me"

"No problem, now let's order another round"

"I just got paid"

"Right, you need that money for little Shikamaru"

"Hahaha, only time will tell"

"Or Temari when she gets the results"

"This is beginning to be a drag"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and your support. :)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	34. The Results

Temari was actually happy to be in Konoha. It was raining and this was a rare sight for Temari so going out in it wasn't negative at all. She had to leave the inn and go to the hospital, which she was dreading because she knew Kakashi had access to the records, but at this moment it was either him or Gaara and she already knew the best choice.

She grabbed an umbrella, but she would have preferred to go without but opted for one so she wouldn't get sick which she knew could effect the baby if she was pregnant. She headed down the stairs and waved at the door man before proceeding outside. To clear her head and give her time to think to herself, she took the long way to the hospital.

Hardly anyone was out so the streets were clear and she enjoyed this quietness, Well was enjoying the quiet until she heard a certain blond yelling in front of Ichiraku's.

"Sakura! Do you have to be harsh"

"How do you expect to become Hokage doing stuff like that"

"Like what"

"Planning a party at a bar"

"It's not a big deal"

"What did your wife say"

Temari didn't want to interrupt their bickering, but she rather ask Sakura to see if she was pregnant right now so she wouldn't have records that she visited the hospital.

"Hello Sakura,Naruto"

"Temari, How is everything"

"Everything is good"

Sakura wouldn't say her and Temari are best friends but they were pretty close. Ever since the war they would always hang out, so she could tell something wasn't right.

"Naruto get lost"

"But Sakura, I wanted to talk to Temari"

"Talk to her later"

"Fine, just tell Gaara and Kankuro I said hi"

"I will"

Naruto left, and It was just the two of them. Now Temari could finally find out. She dragged Sakura into an alley for more privacy, so no one would find out anything that's going on.

"Is everything okay"

"Yea. I was just wondering if you could perform pregnancy test without all the machines"

"I can't tell the gender or anything... wait are you pregnant!"

"Don't be so loud" Temari quickly shushed Sakura before someone around could hear them.

"Sorry,Sorry but I would think you and Shikamaru would know to use protection"

Temari was starting to get angry. Her and Shikamaru were probably the best strategist amongst the great five shinobi villages, of course they used protection. Sakura was just talking to her like a child and she was three years older. 'Who does she think she is, chastising me. She probably wish that her a Sasuke can get it on more'

"We do use protection, but they aren't 100% effective"

"So you want me to do the test"

"Yes"

Sakura placed her hands on Temari's stomach, and applied a little pressure. If someone were walking by, they would think they were strange. The two girls looked awkward standing in an alley way with green glowing from Sakura's hands to Temari's abdomen.

Temari was getting more and more anxious and as soon as Sakura's hand left her stomach. Words just flew out her mouth.

"So, am I pregnant"

"No, but why would you think that"

"I'm five days late"

"It could be stress or a matter of things...are you on the pill"

"Yea, why"

"Things like this could happen"

"It has never happened and I've been taking the damn thing since I was fifteen"

"Okay... Maybe you should switch brands and find one that suits you better"

"I guess"

"So is that all"

"Yea It is. Thanks for this Sakura"

"No problem, and I assume you want this to stay between us"

"Absolutely"

Temari left and headed to the barbecue place that Shikamaru always hang at because she seen him meet up with Choji. When she entered the restaurant, she noticed it was very few people there so it wouldn't be hard to find where they were sitting at. She soon arrived at a close curtain and heard them Talking.

 _"The problem is I'm a complete fuck up. I'm a lazy asshole who spends his time smoking and sleeping, sulking in pain because I can't get past the fact that my father and Sensei died years ago. I don't want- I can't to bring a child into this world"_

Temari instantly knew that he was talking to Choji. She didn't care because they were best friends and she knew that he felt uneasy about the situation. But what she didn't know that felt uneasy because he thought he was going to be a shity father. Right now all she wanted to do was hug him. At this point Shikamaru was her baby, and right now he was hurting and she wanted to cheer him up but she felt he was in good hands talking to Choji.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. And sorry I haven't been updating the other stories I kinda came to a blockage but I promise that I haven't given up on them.**


	35. Over the Hump

Now that Temari was flooded with relief, She decided to take a walk and head to her lovers favorite cloud watching spot. It was only drizzling so she used this as an opportunity to get away from everyone. So as she walked to the hill, she was on a pathway lined with trees which were shaking violently from the heavy wind.

To her, the dark sky was beautiful but it turns out that some people have a different opinion, including Shikamaru. He jumped out the trees, landing closely behind her.

"What are you doing all the way out here"

"Trying to enjoy the rain in peace. How did you find me anyway"

She turned to face him, and she could see the eagerness in his eyes wanting the results. But after his talk with Choji he didn't care what the results would be. As long as they were fine, he knew everything was going to be okay.

"I was heading to the hospital to look for you, when I was randomly called a 'lazy fucking idiot by Sakura. She said she seen you, but wouldn't tell me anything. So I went to your Inn and you weren't there. So there were only a few places you could be and the cloud watching spot was the first place I choose to look."

"Well I'm about to go"

"Are you serious, a huge storm is coming. And-"

"Let me guess, it would be a drag"

"Whatever woman"

"Come on crybaby, I don't want you to start whining"

She grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him back to his apartment and by now the streets were cleared except for the few ninja that were entering and exiting the village for missions. They rushed to the house as soon as they heard thunder and quickly made it before the rain poured.

"We barely made it"

"I'm pretty sure you had missions in storms before"

"Yea, but I'm not on a mission"

She walked over to the window and was mesmerized by all that was going on. The loud thunder with the flashes of lightning made the rain, in her opinion, one of the best sights on Earth.

"Quit complaining, we're out of the rain now but I don't understand why everyone in Konoha tries to avoid it. If it even drizzles in Suna, people start rushing out their homes just to feel it"

"You're tryna make me feel bad now because you like it so much and rarely get to see it, but I'm always complaining"

"You wouldn't be you without the complaining"

"Is that your way of complimenting your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend is lucky he gets compliments"

"Well is your boyfriend getting anything else"

"Like what"

"A gift in nine months"

"If you're asking I'm pregnant, the answer is no"

When she said no, she could see a smile which contained relief but behind it, she could tell he was a little sad. 'Did he want a child, neither of us are ready. Maybe something else is bothering him'

"So it's just me and you. That's great"

"You're lying. What's the problem"

"What if you were pregnant, I would have had to step up even if I weren't prepared. I love you Tem, but I don't think I could successfully raise a child"

"Are you scared"

"Scared that I wouldn't have been a good parent, and probably be a fucked up father"

"You know, I heard you talking to Choji"

"You heard that?"

He began to look at the ground, trying his best to avoid eye contact but Temari grabbed him by his chin and made him look her in the eye.

"Yes I heard that and I want to let you know that you'll be a great father whenever kids do come into the picture. So what if you smoke, personally I wish you'd quit, but I'm pretty sure you'd make sure to keep it away from them and I like that you sulk, your pouting is kinda adorable. And I understand how much you miss your dad and Asuma, it's been 19 years and there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about my mom"

Those seafoam colored eyes were always able to reassure him. He began to chuckle and this music to Temari's ears, his happiness.

"What would I do without you"

"Smoke and sulk according to your words"

"I'll try and lay off the smoking, so you can stop pestering me"

"I'd prefer if you just stop, but I'll take what I can get"

Shikamaru sighed and just put his hands up in defeat as Temari smiled and went to take a shower.

"The door would be unlocked, so take it or leave it"

Shikamaru knew what the right answer was and quickly followed behind Temari. 'I guess there are some perks of having a troublesome woman'

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the support. I know I say that a lot but I really do appreciate everyone that takes time to read and review my stories.**


	36. Disliked News

They were now in Shikamaru's small kitchen area, where they were making dinner together. Well Shikamaru was just standing around while Temari yelled at him for not helping, which was pretty much the routine every time she'd visit.

"Shika, hand me the rice"

"Why can't you do it"

"Because I can't reach it, why the hell do you put it on the tallest shelf anyways"

She stood on her tippy toes and tried to reach for it before Shikamaru came and reached over her to grab it.

"I rarely cook rice, most of the time it's either take-out barbecue or I go to my moms and help her cook"

"That's a horrible reason seeing as you know how to cook"

"It's too much work"

"I should have known"

Temari finished cooking the food and placed two plates across from each other on the wooden table with a bottle of beer for him and a cup of tea for her. They sat down and began catching up.

"So why did you have to leave Suna in such a rush"

"The deer were acting weird"

"Did you find out why"

"Yea, the thunder was making Hidan move so that riled them up"

"I thought it was more serious"

"Me too, it just sucks that I had to leave. But we can go back after the exams"

"You voluntarily want to be near Kankuro"

"It's not really a choice, we hang around the same people"

"You mean me"

"He hangs around Kiba and Choji too, he'll be here in a week. I think he purposely come here just to bother me"

"Don't be so bothered by him, that's just his way of showing his acceptance"

"You know that's not true"

"I know, but you guys will get over it"

"I'm over it, he isn't"

"I heard Naruto is throwing a party at a bar and Hinata doesn't know about it. So I assume it's for the guys"

"Yea, that's why your brother is coming"

"What's it for"

"Choji's engagement"

Temari choked on her tea, and Shikamaru checked on her to make sure she was okay. She couldn't believe this, she hadn't even known that Choji had a girlfriend. And Shikamaru never brought up marriage, so she assumed he wasn't ready. On the other hand she had told him multiple times that she wasn't ready to give up being a Kunoichi in order to be a housewife.

"He's engaged already,To who!?"

"Karui, a girl from Kumo"

"Ohh"

"Yea, another man off the market"

"You're off the market Nara" She said in a irritable tone to let Shikamaru know she was serious "so who's going to be at this party"

"Me..." His voice trailed and she knew he was trying to avoid answering the question. _'I'll ask him again later'_ But Temari wasn't interested in the party, she knew Shikamaru was loyal so the people at the party didn't matter. What she did care about was the pace of their relationship. She knew Choji couldn't have been dating this girl long and he already proposed and another thing was that Ino and Sai had already taken a huge step in their relationship by moving in together. She was actually jealous when Ino told her the news.

 _'Guess what Temari'_

 _'What is it Ino'_

 _'Me and Sai are moving in together'_

 _'Really' It came out more angrily than intended and tried to cover it up with a smile. And it must've worked because Ino was even more giddy than when she started the conversation._

 _'Yea, we're renovating an old house on the Yamanaka compound. You should come in a few months when were finished'_

Sure her and Shikamaru stayed together whenever she came to Konoha, but it wasn't a long term commitment. It would always be his apartment that she just so happen to have access to. She was wondering when he'll move into his own house and ask her to permanently stay in Konoha. She would say definitely agree to it, but put up a petty fight just for show. 'Maybe he's not ready, or thinks that I'm not ready. I do always tell him how I would never give up being a Kunoichi. Maybe that's pushing him away'

"Okay...So how long have they been dating"

"I don't know, a couple of months. Why"

"I was just asking, well I'm about to watch some TV"

Before Temari walked away, he knew something was up, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so that she would fall into his lap.

"Come on Shikamaru, let me go"

"No because somethings bothering you and it has something to do with this party"

"I'm fine, now back off Nara"

He knew it was the marriage that was bothering her. He thought about proposing, but he knew that she was in her prime and she would reject his offer. _'She loves Suna and her brothers, I doubt that she's ready to give that up, maybe I have to take initiative. This whole thing is becoming more of a drag'_

"You know, we've been bickering like a married couple for about seven years"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"I can get a ring to make our bickering more official"

"I don't want to get married right now, I just can't believe all our friends are actually-"

"Taking the steps to make a family, while we haven't"

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad"

"We're just moving at our own pace, things will happen just give it time"

"I know,

"So you never told me who was going to be at that party besides you"

"Not really sure but Naruto and Kiba said they had everything handled"

"By handled you mean called girls of certain professions"

"It's Kiba we're talking about"

"Listen, while you're at that party you better act like there is a fucking ring on that finger. Got it"

"If there are females at the party I'll leave. So you don't have to be jealous"

"Please, me being jealous"

"Let's not forget the whole Shiho incident"

"Shut up, I wasn't jealous"

"Sure you weren't"

"Why are you guys going all out just for their engagement, what will you do for the bachelors party."

"Knowing them, they'll probably do the impossible and use the fact that Naruto didn't have one as an excuse to make Choji's as wild as possible"

"So you're saying the first one is not suppose to be wild, but yet half naked women will be there"

"I don't have to go, if you don't want me to"

"You can go, I trust you"

A small smile appeared on his face. 'All the guys were giving me shit about how strict she was. But they'll never understand her like I do.'

"All the guys thought you weren't going to let me go"

"I'm not your mom, and everyone knows how hard you work so why not go to a party to have fun and relax. When is it anyway"

"Next week"

"Next week is the five Kage summit"

"They actually planned for that"

"Why"

"That allows for your brothers to come, and they thought having Bee there would make everything better"

"Gaara's going"

"Maybe, Naruto already invited him"

Temari quickly hopped up from his lap and went into the room to grab some paper and a pen.

"Why are you writing so aggressively"

"Because I want Kankuro to feel the wrath that I am writing this with. There is no way Gaara is going"

"You just have to be troublesome don't you"

She gave him a death glare that told him to back off and left her to write in peace. He would hate to get that letter, but it's Kankuro so he really didn't mind it. 'He is an asshole after all'

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: just a short chapter to help with the story. I hope you guys like.**


	37. Invitation

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shikamaru and Temari had been laying in bed after a long night of activity and both were not pleased to the rude awaking that stood at Shikamaru's door. The thought of leaving each other's warmth and comfort of the bed, this early in the morning, only made it harder to get up.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Tem, get the door"

"I don't have on any clothes" Temari's voice was raspy and groggy. And right now, she didn't feel like dealing with any of Shikamaru's shit.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shikamaru still wasn't moving, so with full force, her foot hit his side and he fell right into the hardwood floor.

"What the hell Women!"

"Go get the fucking door, before whoever that is tears it down"

"It's Ino"

"If you know it's her, why didn't you answer it to begin with"

He sighed and without answering the question he walked to the door and was still tired that it took all his strength to twist the door knob. And before he could barely open the door, Ino burst into his apartment more cheerful than ever.

"Ino why are you here so early"

"Early?"

Her cheerful voice was beginning to annoy him. 'How can she be this energized early in the morning morning'

"Yes early... is it important?"

"I'm not here for you, I want to talk to Temari"

"She's still sleep, so relay me the message and-"

"I'm not sleep"

Shikamaru seen Temari walk in and her messy appearance was now her normal professional look.

"Shikamaru, You liar." Her hands were on her hips with a bit of aggravation in her tone. "Anyway, me and the rest of the girls were going to give Karui a warm welcoming later now that she's moving here. Are you in"

"Gaara and Kankuro are coming later, so I don't know if I can"

"Of course you can, it's an 'late night thing' if you catch my drift"

"Then I guess I can go" No facial expression showed on her face, but she was excited to go because that meant she wouldn't be sitting in the house alone.

"Shikamaru must be rubbing off on you. But I guess I'll you guys get back to your _activities_ "

She left out the door and that left the two of them flabbergasted that would even know.

"We weren't even doing anything"

"But last night we did a ton"

"How do you think she could tell"

"Look at your hair, and you didn't even bother to put on your boxers"

"Well I'll go take a shower and put some on"

"Hurry so we can go to the gates"

"Yes Dear"

She looked at him walk away and she was glad because she was intensely blushing. This hadn't happened in a while. To her Dear was old fashioned and Shikamaru was an old fashioned guy so she knew that he genuinely meant it. 'Why does he always find new ways to do this...ughh'

"You shouldn't stare too long dear"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE A SHOWER SO WE CAN GO!"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: A short chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**


	38. A new problem

A week had passed and it was now the five Kage summit. Temari and Shikamaru were standing at the gates waiting for her brothers to arrive from Suna. Shikamaru wasn't happy to be assigned the escort to the Kazekage because first, he didn't feel like being bothered with Kankuro and second he rather be cloud watching or doing something that doesn't involve working.

They had been waiting at the gate for almost an hour and Shikamaru constantly was begging Temari to leave and come back later.

"No Shikamaru. They could come at anytime and I want to be here"

"But I don't want to"

"Tough shit, now quit whining"

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome under his breath and reached in his pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes but Temari clenched his wrist to the point which he could have sworn that blood flow had stopped. When she let go, he looked at his wrist and seen a red mark that circled his wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"

"Trying to smoke, it's boring out here"

"Just wait a couple more minutes"

"Fine"

They waited for about five minutes until they spotted five figures walking toward them. It was Kankuro and Gaara then two men and a woman that he'd never seen before. To Shikamaru, the two men were dressed nice and he could instantly tell that they had tons of money.

"Tem, who are those three"

"Well, that's the wealthiest man in Suna and his son"

"Who's the woman"

"She's the head counselor of Suna"

"Why is she here"

"I don't know, guess we'll find out"

They walked up to them, but Shikamaru got a welcome that he didn't expect. Kankuro greated them, and he seemed excited to do so. Shikamaru questioned his behavior, in fact he was beginning to question this whole entourage.

"Shikamaru how's it going"

"Hey Kankuro"

Kankuro seen Shikamaru quizzically looking at the people that came with him and began to answer his question without him even stating so.

"Shikamaru I'd like you to meet Doi-San, head counselor of Suna. And this is Hikaru-San and his son, Miro. Three very important figures in Suna"

"Nice to meet you all"

The woman came close to him, a little to close for his comfort, and began investigating him.

"I heard of you. You were the smart one that restored faith in everyone during the war."

"I just did what I was trained to do"

He rubbed his hand on his neck and Temari knew he was doing this because he was uncomfortable. So she did what any good girlfriend would do, and tried to get him out of this situation.

"Shikamaru, Let's take Gaara to see lord Sixth"

"Wait Temari" Doi, put her hand on Temari's shoulder, which made her body instantly stop moving. "Let's go for a walk, we can catch up with the Kazekage later"

Shikamaru looked towards her and they had their own silent language in which a look could speak a thousand words. He glanced at her to make sure she was fine, and she looked back letting him know everything was okay.

Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro walked in silence until they arrived at the Hokage's tower, in which Kakashi asked to speak to Gaara alone. Kankuro and Shikamaru stood outside but they knew that this meeting was going to be a while so they walked off.

"How much do you love my sister?" This question was so random that it caught Shikamaru off guard. They weren't having a conversation before, so he wondered what this could be about.

"I love her a lot. If I didn't, I wouldn't put up with getting my ass beat everyday"

Kankuro knew it was true, and the dynamics of their relationship always made him laugh, but right now he had no choice but to be serious.

"Well you better prove it, because that boy is trying to marry her"

"What are you talking about"

"The Suna council wants Temari to get married, but they have no clue about you"

"How could they not know about me"

Shikamaru was starting to get heated. He was never one to get angry, but Temari was the most important thing in his life and he couldn't loose her.

"You only came to Suna once, and they don't care about foreign affairs unless it benefits the village"

"Doesn't Konoha benefit Suna"

"Yea, but our bond is strong and they want build other, more beneficial bonds"

"He's from Suna, the village wouldn't be benefiting"

"He's the richest in Suna, that means more money for the village"

"This is troublesome"

"That's all you can say, is troublesome. This isn't time for your damn laziness Nara. I don't want my sister marrying some damn snob"

This conversation was not easing his mind. So he took a deep breath and put his finger tips together. Kankuro's temper was building because he was sitting there with his eyes closed. Soon he just calmly opened his eyes and walked passed him with the usual bored lazy, look that Kankuro was not a fan of.

"Where the hell are you going to do"

"Don't worry, I've been planning something for a while"

"It better work"

"It might, But I always have a backup plan"

Shikamaru was deeply worried. The guy wasn't bad looking but he knew that Temari wasn't the girl who'd go for looks. But her, pretty much alone with a wealthy handsome guy, was making him go insane. 'I wonder how she's doing'

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for everything. Your comments give me inspiration to continue my story please continue to leave them and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	39. Just Great

Temari wasn't doing that great. Doi-San was bragging about Miro and all his accomplishments, while continuesly pushing the boy towards her. Temari had no idea where they were headed to, but the continuous row of tall trees running parallel to the empty river made this walk seem forever. This made it easy for Temari to ignore Doi, but she eventually said something that caught her attention.

"You know, you both have a lot of suitors"

Temari didn't care about this, but she could see why he would. To any other girl, he was perfect, He had sandy brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, tall and had nice hazel eyes. So a nice girl would be needed to match his status.

"That's interesting"

"But neither of you have found someone. Temari, how about later tonight you and Miro go on a date"

It took her a second to reply. She couldn't blatantly say no, but she had Shikamaru and he was more than enough so saying yes to Miro was definitely out of the picture. But luckily she already had plans, so no excuse was needed.

"I can't, I actually have plans with some friends"

"Friends? I didn't know you were well acquainted with the females of Konoha"

"We are actually good friends"

"Maybe you should make more friends in Suna, Since you would be there more. It's good to talk to people"

"I plan on staying in Suna the usual amount of time. As the ambassador, it is my job to travel and make sure we have strong ties with other villages"

"Yes but eventually you'll have to give that job up, and soon at that"

 _'Is this old hag trying to make me quit being a ninja! She's fucking crazy. And if she think that she could talk to me like that, she's got another thing coming'_

"Temari, Are you listening. You haven't responded to anything I said"

"I'm not really understanding anything you are saying"

"Well I'm ultimately saying, that it's time for you to marry. And the council talked and Miro is the best fit for you"

"So you are going to decide-"

Temari had it. The council had no right to choose her life choices. She was about to speak her mind, but Miro quickly interjected and Temari was thankful because the words that were going to come out of her mouth probably would have gotten her in a huge amount of trouble.

"Lady Temari, let's have a quick lunch. If you don't mind Doi-San"

"Not at all, it's nice seeing the new royal couple of Suna"

Temari ignored that last remark and hesitantly began to walk in the opposite direction than they were originally walking. She glanced over at Miro and noticed he had a sneaky smirk, and was acting different from when Doi was there. _'What the hell is he up to'_

"What are some great places to eat"

"I don't know, maybe we should go find the escort. I'm pretty sure he knows some good places"

"Three's a crowd, and something about him rubs me the wrong way"

She got a little defensive. In her world, no one was able to say anything negative about Shikamaru but her and he knew nothing about him to be making these assumptions. This made her tense up, and put a small scowl on her face. She thought in order to keep her cool, she would try to keep her distance but when she did so, he began to walk closer to Temari to the point that he was now occupying her private space. _'Why the hell is he so close. I hope this guy doesn't think anything is going to happen'_ She took a step back which he took another step closer to her. _'Okay, he doesn't get the hint. Let me just move over more'_. So she moved over, a lot this time and so did he. She now assumed that he was clueless to the fact and just began to ignore his gestures.

"What's with him anyway. You've been coming to Konoha for years, I'm pretty sure you know the way around"

"He's good company"

"He's not good company, I saw you two when I was approaching the gate. He was bickering with you"

"It was not _BICKERING._ That's how friends act!"

"There is no need to get angry, I'm just saying a man shouldn't treat a woman like that. Someone like you should be embraced"

"I'm not for that chauvinistic bullshit"

"I'll keep that in mind once we're married"

"Married?! What the hell-"

Temari was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers that didn't feel familiar and she immediately shoved him to the ground while reaching for her fan. She hoped no one had witnessed this, but luck was against her.

"TEMARI!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that leaves comments and To everyone the continues to read my stories. It means a lot to me. ;)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	40. A message

Out of all the people, it had to be Shikamaru standing there. His hands still in his pockets while a shocked expression arose on his face. And to top it off, Miro sat on the ground with no intentions to get up, looking for sympathy.

"Lady Temari, I didn't mean to offend you"

"You didn't try not to"

"Since we are getting married soon, I thought it would be best to get acquainted"

"Temari I didn't know you were getting married"

Temari hadn't realized that Shikamaru had came and stood next her and didn't because she was full of rage. And she knew Angry Shikamaru, even though the site of him was rare, she could definitely tell by his demeanor that something was off. She knew he had the right to be pissed but right now, she needed the rational Shikamaru to help her sort all this out.

"Shika, Not now. Unless you are going to help"

"Why do you call him Shika, and why does he speak to you so causally"

"Because we are good friends"

"Well I don't like him and when we're married, I forbid any communication with him"

"We are NOT getting married"

Miro finally decided to get up and dust himself off and as he did, he took steps towards her, not comprehending that this was making matters worse.

"The council decided already, next month in Suna. That's why Doi-San and my father came, to give a personal invite to the Hokage"

Shikamaru turned into the definition of devastation. He just found out the love of his life was getting married to some rich kid, that in his mind, he could never compare to. Sure they weren't married or even close, but they were moving forward and for this to happen felt like a slap in the face. The Miro kid was there so Shikamaru had to look unfazed but he knew this wasn't the case and so did Temari.

To show Miro that no wedding was happening, she grabbed Shikamaru's jacket and brought his lips to hers. Tongue and all, they stood there for a minute giving Miro a show with moaning sound effects and definitely unnecessary dirty talk. Shikamaru found it sad that the kid stood there through it all, but he was happy with Temari's plan of action.

"Lady Temari, are you and this imbecile in a relationship"

"Yes We Are"

"Doi-San would be hearing about this"

"Tell her, I don't care. And Shikamaru back to your place because we need to finish what we started"

She dragged him by his wrist and Miro headed straight to the Hokage's tower to tell what just happened. In the meantime Temari and Shikamaru were just laying there, under the covers her head on his chest, talking after finishing what they started.

"You know I love you Nara"

"I love you too"

"And I didn't kiss him, he kissed me"

"I know, I seen the whole thing. I just don't want to lose you. And the thought of seeing you with someone else just pissed me off"

"And you're not going to lose me, how many times do I have to say that I would always be there to save you"

"More than I can count"

In the middle of the conversation, they heard a knock on the door and they weren't expecting anyone, but it is the middle of the day and they are missing from work. Temari just accepted the logic and grabbed on of Shikamaru's shirt. The knock on the door sounded familiar and she recognized it as Kankuro's.

"What the hell are you doing here"

"I can ask you the same thing. And why do you guys have to be doing it in the middle of the day"

"I needed it. And you're one to be judging"

"I'm not judging" He finally decided to come in and take a seat on the couch while simultaneously looking for Shikamaru who eventually came and took a seat next to him. "Miro came bitching to Doi-San about how you have a boyfriend"

Becoming more interested in the information, Temari took a seat on the wooden coffee table in front of him. "What did she say"

"She said she'll talk to you, but right now Kakashi put him with Kiba"

"Is that all she said. Tell me more"

"She talked with Gaara about talking some since into you, but Gaara said he can't control you and that ticked her off"

"Okay that's good"

"But Shikamaru, was vigorously attacking my sister lips a good plan"

"Is that what he said to Doi"

"Yep. In front of the Hokage with tons of details"

"Ughh. That wasn't my plan" Temari looked towards Shikamaru for answers because he hadn't told her anything. So she crossed her legs and stared him in the face.

"You had a plan Shikamaru"

"Yea... but yours worked out fine so we didn't need it"

"What was it"

"It doesn't matter." Temari left it at that, but she was going to find out the plan eventually.

 **Authors Note: Thanks again for everything. ;) And I hope you like the chapter.**


	41. Kiba

Kiba was just minding his business, turning in reports when he came in on the middle of an awkward conversation about Shikamaru kissing Temari. He didn't care about that, but what he did care about was the Hokage sticking him with some random guy. And the worse thing about it was that he was stuck with him all afternoon. But there was no complaining so Kiba took Miro to his house while he was getting everything ready for tonight.

"So what's your name"

"Kiba"

"Kiba, I wonder why the Hokage would put me with a scoundrel like you"

Kiba already didn't like Miro and now he definitely didn't like him. He brought him to his house, fed him and made him as comfortable as he possibly could. And was rewarded with an insult. Kiba wanted to strangle him and just let him have it but technically this was a mission the most he could do was scream.

"I am not a scoundrel, and for your information, I'm one of the top ninja in Konoha"

"I heard my fiancée's boyfriend is a pretty impressive ninja too. Konoha must have low standards"

Kiba wasn't sure if he heard him right. The kid sounded like he had a couple of screws loose, and the idea of only them two in a house together didn't seem like a good idea.

"Your fiancé's girlfriend? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well the person I am suppose to marry, it turns out, already has a boyfriend. Even though her attitude isn't the best, I will do anything for her to be mine. It would benefit my father's company and Suna."

He knew right away that he was talking about Temari. An arranged marriage, a bad attitude and a boyfriend that was a ninja had her name written all over it.

"Do you think it's fair to break up two people that love each other"

"They don't love each other"

"Are you saying you love her. And believe me those two are perfect for each other"

"If it would help my father, then yes, I love her"

"That's not love. That's just messed up-"

"I don't think that I should be taking love advice from a bachelor"

"I have a girlfriend, for your information, that I love very much"

"Where is this pretend girlfriend"

"She's actually on her way to Konoha right now"

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"Suit yourself. But I'm telling you kid, don't marry someone for your father. With this both of you would be miserable. And would you be happy knowing that you broke up a happy couple"

"I'm just doing this for my father. The only person I have in this world. My mother left, I have no friends, All I have is my father and I didn't object to the marriage because that meant another person in my life. But this none of your business so I'll just leave and tell the Hokage that I relieved you of your duties"

He left out the door, gently closing it. Maybe this was because he was on the brink of crying and Kiba could see how sincere this kid was. He didn't love Temari but he loved his father and would do anything for him and a friend was just a bonus. He couldn't blame the kid for trying to help his father, because Kiba would do anything for his mother. He just felt pity.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter. I might go back and change it, let me know what you guys think.**


	42. Enough for Gaara

Temari was in a hotel room with Gaara and Doi. She didn't want to be there but she didn't want Gaara to get penalized for something she did. So she sat on the couch, with her legs crossed and a purposeful bored expression on her face. Gaara sat next to his sister and Doi stood in front of them, refusing the seat he had offered her. Doi was angry and the heavy scowl on her face showed this while staring directly at Temari. 'Is she suppose to be intimidating me'

"Temari, what do you think you're doing with some ninja from Konoha."

"That's none of your business. I have a decision in who I choose to be with and love"

Temari's voice was more fiesty then ever. But she had to be in order to protect herself.

"Do you even know what love is"

"It's not marrying some guy the council had decided on"

"If your father was alive he would never allow this. Gaara, should be a better leader and do something about this"

Gaara disliked confrontation, but he hated when anyone would speak down on his family. So he decided to speak up.

"Suna's economy is better than it has been before and the citizens are happy and there is peace. So I believe that I have been leading to the best of my ability. And as for my sister, I believe that she has the right to be romantically involved with the person of her choice. And I happen to be fond of the man she has chosen"

"But the choice is already made"

"And I am overriding that choice. This decision should have never been made without me"

Gaara had that look in his eyes that most of the elders knew from when he was a child. It was almost like a deadly glare that would make everyone scared. So Doi backed off, not wanting to make him even more mad. But she did calmly reply.

"If that's what you decide lord Kazekage, then the wedding is called off. But I guarantee you that Miro will not give up"

There was now an awkward silence in the room. So Doi left, not wanting to be in Gaara's presence and headed to her room at the inn. But in reality Doi didn't mean Miro, she meant herself and she would do anything so that the two of them would be together. In her mind, no ninja from Konoha was going to ruin the best thing for Suna.

So it was now just Temari and Gaara by themselves not wanting acknowledge what just happened.

"You didn't have to do that Gaara"

"I did. She was trying to take away your happiness. That will not happen again, if I can help"

"But you know what the council would do to you-"

"You are more important. Ever since I could remember, you were taking care of us. And you never turned your back on me before I changed, even though I did some mean things to you-"

"I am your sister. Of course I would never turn my back on you. And your well being is more important than me being happy"

"And I thank you for doing that. But now it's time for you to be happy Temari"

This conversation made both of them emotional even though they both hated showing their feelings. It was hard to keep them bottled in after this talk, so Temari gave him a long hug that he willingly accepted. They let go of each other, because Gaara had to go meet with the rest of the Kage and Temari had to meet with Ino, but both of them would have preferred if the hug was longer.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I am really appreciative of everyone that continues to follow the story and read. Thanks :D**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	43. Kiba:Part Two

Temari was still pissed about the Doi situation and her body movements showed it. Her commanding strut, was now a mass of angry steps. And the beautiful sway to go along with it, disappeared. Letting someone get her this riled up was rare, but Temari knew that Doi wasn't going to let up so easy; and Temari knew that this was feeding her anger.

She had to meet Ino at the gates to meet Karui, so she tried to push the situation to the back of her mind. But couldn't and this made her even more mad. And while she was so busy being upset that she didn't notice the figure in front of her, and ran right into them. Even though it was Temari's fault, with her irritable mood she felt the other person was definitely to blame.

"Watch where you're going!"

"For the record, you bumped into me"

Temari didn't have time for this, and instead of analyzing who this person was, she choose to keep walking until he called out her name, and it sounded like Konoha's dog boy.

"Temari, what's up with you?"

"Just a lot going on"

"You mean with your fiancé"

Kiba snickered, But Temari didn't find funny. The last thing she wanted was this news to spread around but her stomach turning told her it was too late. She began making her way to him. Kiba knew he made a mistake and began wishing that he could take back that statement. She began making her way to him. And as she did so, he could have sworn that he seen her anger creating a red aura around her, which had him completely terrified. _'Is this what Shikamaru has to put up with. And all the times I made fun of him for being the woman in the relationship. I didn't know it was this rough'_

"Listen to me." Temari was now grabbing the collar of his grey sweater tightly, making sure she seen fear in his eyes. "If you tell anyone about that fiancé crap, you'll regret it for the rest of your life"

Kiba gulped, quickly nodding his head to let Temari know he was in full agreement. She let go of his collar before Kiba began to talk again.

"Does Shikamaru know"

"Of course he does"

"Then he'll figure out something. Don't worry"

For some reason the smile he gave was reassuring, and didn't expect this advice from him.

She was shocked that he was able to notice this about her. Even though she was more angry than worried, Kiba was able to rest her face, a person she didn't think of as bright. Ninjas were trained hide their feelings, but her having an overload of emotions running through her body, was making it hard for Temari to suppress hers.

"I keep telling myself that"

"It's Shikamaru. As much as he talks about you, there is no way that he is letting him take you"

"What do mean, he talks about me a lot"

"He always talks about his plans for the future with you"

"Plans"

"Not suppose to say anything." Shikamaru told Kiba and the guys about his 'plan' and he knew that it was a pretty good one, that would smooth things over. But Shikamaru made them promise to keep their mouths shut. And the look Temari was giving him read 'Tell me now' but he made a promise so he couldn't say anything. "It's guy stuff. But trust me, everything will be okay"

"I guess you're right. You're not as dumb as I thought"

The mention of Shikamaru's plan for the second time made her feel curious. He didn't have motivation for anything, but whatever he was up to, it seemed that he put in a lot of work. She remembered a time when he didn't want to do anything but him trying hard to save their relationship gave her a since of happiness that made her forget about the anger she was feeling.

She began walking away to the gates before he had a chance to respond. He just laughed it off, before screaming for a favor.

"I know you're headed to the gates. My girlfriend is coming and I can't meet her because I have some things to do at the Hokage's tower. So can you show her around for a while"

Temari didn't bother to look back instead she just put a thumbs up. It was the least she could do for him after he cheered her up.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry the story is taking long to update, but I have some important test for the next two weeks. But I'll try to update as much as I can. And I want to thank everyone that supports the story. ;)**


	44. Two are Added

"Temari, where have you been?"

Ino was standing at the gates alone with a hint of anger on her face. But she Temari was an always on time type of person, so Ino knew she had a good reason for being late. But she couldn't help but let a bit of anger out because if Karui would have came, it would have been just those two and last time the met, things didn't go great.

"I had some Suna business. What's up with you" The tone Ino greated her with instantly gave away the fact Ino was in a pissy mood.

"If Karui came, it would have been just the two of us"

"What's wrong with that. She seems like a good person"

"We went to dinner and let's just say, we didn't hit it of well"

"What happened"

"Somehow the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was brought up and she didn't think the tradition was important. Choji didn't say anything right then and there. And that left me and Shikamaru in a weird position"

She remembered Shikamaru telling her about this. Temari was all for the trio and she knew Ino was too, but it was wrong for them to assume Karui would just agree.

"I'm pretty sure we can talk her into it. But there's no point in dwelling on it now. Children are a long way in the future"

"I guess you're right, but it doesn't sit well with me"

Soon a fair skinned girl with brown hair began walking through the gates. She showed her pass that Kiba had sent and began looking around like she was lost. Temari could immediately tell this was his girlfriend and she began to approach them.

"I'm sorry to bother you both, but I was wondering if you know a guy named Kiba, by any chance?"

"And you might be..." Ino skipped over the question because there was no way Kiba was able to call this modest sweet girl his girlfriend.

"I'm Tamaki"

"KIBA'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yep...That's why I asked you guys do you know him...not too long ago"

Ino was still in shock that Tamaki would fall for someone like Kiba. As long as she knew him, he was loud and arrogant. In her mind it seemed impossible for him to have a nice girl like her.

"He asked me to show you around for a while. He had some work to do" Temari said to her, hoping Tamaki would believe her.

"That sounds fun, getting to know the girls of Konoha and all"

"It is" Ino exclaimed, quickly added herself to the conversation. "We're just waiting for one more girl, and then we can take you to meet everyone else"

"You mean me?" A redheaded girl asked standing behind them.

"Karui, I didn't see there. How was your trip to Konoha" Ino thought it would be best to forget what happened between them last time and start on a new foot.

"It was long and tiring, but other than that it was good" Karui began to look at the unfamiliar face and Ino noticed so she began to introduce the two.

"Karui, this is Tamaki. Tamaki, this is Karui"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while, but I'm trying to write as much as possible. But thanks for sticking with the story. Means a lot ;)**


	45. Plans

The girls began walking through town, which was extra crowded today because of Kage Summit. To Tamaki, everything was new to her and the overwhelming event made everything even more amazing.

"There is a lot of people here"

"It's the Kage Summit, there usually are a ton of people"

They continued to walk through the crowd until they seen bright pink hair and long blue girls standing there.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Ino shouted, catching the girls attention.

"I didn't expect all of you to be here" Sakura was excited to see all the girls together because it was the first time it happened. "Are you guys coming to the party tonight"

"How could I forget to tell them. So Tamaki, Karui, we are having a girls night and you all are invited. So what do you say"

"Sounds fun"

"I'm glad you're in Karui, how about you Tamaki"

"I don't see why not"

"So we'll meet at my house at around nine"

The all nodded in agreement and waited for it to end. Eventually, Choji and Kiba came and left with their girlfriend, Sakura and Ino had to go to the hospital because of lack of medical nin there. So it was just Hinata and Temari. But Temari could see that Hinata was not feeling well.

"Excuse me Temari. I have to use the restroom"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she bolted through the crowd and Temari knew something was wrong, so she followed her. They were now in a bathroom with just the two of them, and Temari locked the door so no one would come in. But by time she got in, Hinata was already was her hands.

"Hinata, is everything alright"

"Yes, Thank you for coming"

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you"

"I'm fine. We should be headed back"

Temari knew something was off about her, but Hinata seemed in a hurry to head back so she left it alone.

"HINATA! TEMARI! THERE YOU GUYS ARE, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU."

Shikamaru and Naruto began walking towards them and when they came, Hinata whispered something to Naruto, and they left.

"See ya tonight, right Shikamaru"

"Yea"

So Temari and Shikamaru began heading to his apartment and when the arrived, Temari made them something to eat.

"How was the meeting"

"Good, they really didn't talk about much"

"Oh, Well How was Naruto acting?"

"The same loud Naruto. Why?"

"Because Hinata was acting weird. But I guess everything's okay"

"How did talking to Doi go?"

"Nothing was accomplished. She said she'll back off but I know that was a complete lie. And Gaara can only do so much-"

"Don't worry about it"

"Why do keep saying don't worry about it. Kankuro and Kiba said you had a plan, so can you tell me because this situation is serious"

"Kankuro didn't know my plan"

"What do you mean _didn't?_ "

"After you left, he kept pressuring me to tell him so I did. But can we change the subject because nothing is going to happen"

"How can you be so sure"

"Do you trust me, because I trust you"

"Yes I trust you, I just don't like being left out"

"I know, Tem"

"Nara, you are so lucky I love"

She got up, and left him alone. And the only thing he had were his thoughts. He thought about Temari leaving him, but also thought about them being happily together. No matter what the outcome is, Shikamaru vowed that he would go to extreme lengths if it meant being with her.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Sorry I've been gone, but finals is this week. But tomorrow is my last day of school so I'll be able to write more. Yay :) Again I am sorry!! And thanks for staying with the story, it means a lot.**


	46. Getting Ready

The sun was going down and both of them were getting ready to go out with their friends. Temari was looking in her bottom drawer for her special occasion clothes that she bought awhile back.

'Finally get to try some of these out'

She grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom that was connected to Shikamaru's room to take a shower. Shikamaru already took his shower in the other bathroom and was now just putting on his clothes.

"Shika! Come here right quick"

He went into his bedroom and seen Temari dressed. He knew his jaw was hanging open from her appearance. He was in awe. She had on some tight black pants that showed off every one of her curves and it highlighted her butt which was huge, and only for him. And her shirt. Oh god her shirt. Was an tight olive green, short sleeve T-Shirt with a deep v-neck. Sure it was simple but it showed off tons of cleavage.

"Close your mouth" Temari chuckled. But underneath that chuckle was huge amount of jealousy. Shikamaru didn't look good, he looked FINE. He had on a black v-neck, that showed off every muscle and his tattoo showed. And for some weird reason that was a turn on for her. And to make things worse he had on tight skinny jeans that that was completely different from his shinobi uniform that she was used to him wearing. She didn't care about them being tight, but what she cared about was the subtle outline of his manhood that showed through his pants.

"I was just shocked, but do you have to wear this" he began pointing to her outfit.

"What's wrong with what I have on" she folded her arms and waited for an answer.

"It's showing off...everything. You look good, but..."

"But what?"

He tried to avoid eye contact but couldn't because the fire in her eyes wouldn't let his move.

"It should be for my eyes only"

"Do you see what you have on!"

"What? Black pants and a black shirt"

"I can see your dick print through your pants. And hint hint...it's not small"

Temari blushed because she wasn't used to being jealous, some things about dating was still relatively new.

"Are you jealous?"

"Don't try and turn this around on me. Obviously you are"

"Yea, I am. And I shouldn't be because I know you would never let anything happen"

"I feel the same way too, but I'm possessive. You're mine Nara"

"I know troublesome"

"Whatever crybaby"

"Now why did you call me in here?"

"I need you to tell me which heels go with this outfit"

She held up two pair one black and one that matched the shade of green on her shirt.

"Are you really asking this?"

"Yea, why?"

"Seems like such a girly question, one that seems so different from you"

"It's either this, or Tenten, Ino and Sakura dressing me up as what they described as feminine. And the first option seems like the best."

Shikamaru laughed because he had witnessed a makeover from them three. They pretty much strapped Choji to a chair for four hours until he was 'perfect'. Ino had to make sure he looked nice for his first date. And this included a haircut, mani pedi, shaving. And Shikamaru was there for emotional support, because he felt bad for what his friend was going through.

"Which are the most comfortable ones"

"They're heels, neither are comfortable"

"The most comfortable out the two then"

"The green ones"

"Then you should choose the green ones"

"You are no help Nara"

She said as she put on her shoes. And began to walk over to him, and eventually began to look up towards him.

"I try" He eventually closed the gap that separated them with his lips. And eventually turned out into a makeout session but Temari pulled away.

"I'm about to get going, don't get too drunk. Again. We wouldn't want another incident."

"Yea Yea I know, how about I walk with you. We're going in the same direction"

"Well hurry up, we don't have all day"

She flashed a smile at him and he was mesmerized by it, hurriedly running and taking her hand as they walked down the street.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: School is Finally over so I can start updating regularly again. Yay :) And thanks for the support and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Leave comments and tell me your opinion and what you think about everything.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_


	47. Ninja vs Rich Boy

As Shikamaru walked into the bar, an immediate look of disbelief came up his face. He knew he wasn't early, but he definitely wasn't late. But people were already beyond drunk. B was already on the table rapping, and since he had alcohol in his system, it sounded ten times worse. He noticed Gaara in the corner trying to stop Kankuro from having another one of the special mixes that was being served. But the funniest thing to Shikamaru was Naruto and Kiba dancing, because he wasn't sure if they were dancing to the loud music playing on the speakers, or B's atrocious rapping. But the three of them did attract the special females that were invited to the party.

Shikamaru was still contemplating if he could leave out with anyone seeing him, but his best, who had chips in one hand and beer in the other, had caught him already.

"Shikamaru! Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss your party for anything in the world"

"I know" They walked in some more, and that's when Shikamaru caught a better glimpse of the special entertainment, that he planned to stay away from, because Temari had already fear in him and told him what would happen if anything occurred at this party.

"Hey Shikamaru" Choji yelled over the loud music. "I'm going to get another bag of chips. I'll come find you when I'm done"

Shikamaru nodded and found an empty booth in the back, but as he passed the other ones, he noticed how the were partially filled with people he knew from different villages. They waved at him and he waved back, making him feel good and dreading this party a little less. But before he approached the empty booth he noticed a familiar face but kept walking without saying a word.

 _'What the hell is Miro doing here. Okay Shikamaru keep it together. Just ignore him'_ That kid made his blood boil, and saying that he didn't know why would be a lie. _'He kissed my girlfriend, who wouldn't be mad-'_

"Nara, I thought you would never make it" Kankuro slid in the booth across from Shikamaru and put a can of beer on the table, and motioned for him to take it. But Shikamaru was a bit hesitant to take it, seeing as this was Kankuro, who was overly nice.

"Take it. I didn't do anything to it if that's what you're worrying about" Kankuro smiled and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders indicating that he had nothing to lose. So he cracked open the can and took a huge gulp.

"I seen you looking at Miro. And you're probably wondering why he's here"

"I could care less. It's too much energy worrying about other people." Shikamaru lied, taking another gulp after doing so.

"Oh that's good, that means no problem between you two"

"Why would there be problems"

"Did you forget? He's trying to marry my sister, and you had this ingenious plan to get her out of it"

"You know it's going to work-"

"Shikamaru, did you met your girlfriend's fiancée?" Kiba laughed loudly and sat down next to Kankuro, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "He's right over there. Why is he here anyway"

Shikamaru was glad Kiba asked, because he didn't want to look jealous. Even though he couldn't help the uneasy thoughts about Miro and Temari which made feel this way.

Kankuro turned his attention to Miro, then looked back at the people who he was sitting with. "Well, turns out he already knew some people from Iwagakure and they invited him here."

"It's a small world. So how do you feel Shikamaru" Kiba was purposefully trying to get his emotions to show. Shikamaru rarely told anyone what was bothering him, and Kiba just wanted to be there for him. But it seemed that he was getting nowhere.

"It's such a drag, but I can't force him to leave. So I'll have to deal with it"

"I thought you weren't jealous" Kankuro began to taunt him, which was beginning to make his true feelings show.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I can't do anything because he came"

"Sureee" Kankuro said sarcastically and waved for the waiter to bring them some more alcohol, seeing as all three beverages were empty.

He was hoping Choji would hurry up to the table so the topic could change. But as Shikamaru scanned the bar, he seen his best friend talking to Omoi, so he would not be arriving anytime soon.

So the three of them continued drinking. Kankuro and Kiba was mixing various liquor, that Shikamaru knew should never be mixed together. But to get his focus off the whole marriage situation, he decided to have a couple of shots. But his eyes would causally glance at Miro, who was playing a drinking game of his own at his table.

Shikamaru could hear his voice, and the tone of it was louder and less formal than before. He was much more arrogant. _'Who knew alcohol could do that to someone who is so stuck up'_

He decided to stop drinking for the night because he felt he was getting buzzed a little to quickly. So before his thinking was impaired to a point that hindered his thinking, he thought it was best to stop at his _tipsy_ limit. But obviously someone didn't stop at theirs.

Shikamaru was looking across the table, when he felt a presence stand next to him, but he choose to ignore it. But when a fist, with full force, barely missed his face, Shikamaru quickly stood up to face the man.

"Miro what the hell is your problem!"

"Come on, fight me!"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took a while, but here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for everything :)**


	48. Girls

So far the night had been uneventful for the girls. They just sat there, pretty much staring at each other. If it weren't for the sake and the little hand sandwiches Ino prepared for everyone, this party would've had nothing going for it. And even Hinata refused to drink and eat something, so her night was a little boring than the others.

The awkward small talk, mixed with the staring was making Ino go crazy. When it was her, Sakura, TenTen, Temari and Hinata they always had a blast. She wasn't blaming Tamaki and Karui for the boring party, but the fact that there is tension between her and the redhead and Tamaki's shyness might have something to do with it.

"Hey girls! Listen up. We are going to have a better night than the boys, even if that means breaking some laws"

"How do you suppose we do that Ino" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow knowing that sometimes her plans can use faulty logic.

"First we go spy on the boys-"

"I think we should stay here, I'm pretty sure we could think of something else to do" Temari quickly looked at Hinata, while objecting Ino's plan. Even though spying on Shikamaru seemed fun, it might have been better just to stay where they're at.

"Come on Temari-"

"She's got a point" They all turned their heads to Karui, this was the first time she said a full sentence since she came to the party. "Anything is better than staying here" Ino was shocked, she couldn't believe Karui was actually agreeing with her. But Ino took it as a sign that their friendship was headed in the right direction.

Eventually everyone agreed with Ino's idea, and they quickly headed out. But Hinata seemed reluctant to go and just walked behind everyone. And of course Temari noticed this, and began to walk beside her.

"You know don't you?" Hinata's voice, gentle as ever asked Temari in almost a whisper making sure no one else could hear the conversation.

"That you're pregnant, I had my suspicions"

"Please don't tell anyone yet"

"You have my word, how far along are you anyway"

"Three months"

"Well I'm happy for you guys"

"Thank you"

'Man, her and Naruto work fast' Of course Temari was happy for them, but she couldn't help feeling a little sad for herself. She seemed happy when she found out that her and Shikamaru were not going to have a baby, but deep down she wish that wasn't the case. And she wish that there was a ring on her finger. But she couldn't blame him, when she has this 'Kunoichi for life' mentality.

Temari was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed them standing on the side of the bar where the boys party was held at, looking through a window.

"They're having so much fun, see I knew coming here would be a good idea"

"There isn't a lot to see, just our friends getting outrageously drunk" Sakura was pointing to the dancing that was happening in front of the room.

"Better than what we had going on. See look at my Sai actually talking to people" Ino continued to scope the room until she spotted Shikamaru sitting with Kiba and Kankuro. "Look Temari, even your boyfriend is making an effort to talk to people"

"He's just talking to a couple of friends, how is that new"

"Usually he's complaining...Hey, who's that guy walking over to him"

"That's a guy from Suna" Temari watched as everything happened so quickly. And now both men were face to face.

"Why did that guy just try to punch Shikamaru" All the girls were in this state of shock. She knew Miro would be up to something, but a fight is not what she had in her mind.

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: Hope you like the chapter And thank you all for taking the time to read, it makes my day. Thanks :)**


	49. Unusual Actions

"Come on, fight me!" Miro pushed Shikamaru, but Shikamaru responded by putting his hands up, showing that he was not interested in fighting.

"I don't want to fight you" Shikamaru couldn't believe this was happening, but was happy when he realized only the people at his table is paying attention to what's going on.

"Temari is mine, so you better not interfere with our marriage!" He yelled catching more of the people's attention. Most of the people there were beyond drunk, and instead of trying to resolve the problem, they began egging it on.

"What the hell-" Before he could finish his sentence, Miro threw another punch and Shikamaru barely dodged this time. But for some reason, Shikamaru's natural reflex came about and he punched Miro back in the nose, resulting in blood dripping down his face.

"Yea! Fight for my sister!" He heard Kankuro cheering him on and Kiba was right along with him. Having huge grins on their faces, but Shikamaru did not. 'I'm Hokage's advisor, I should not be having a bar fight.'

While he thinking to himself, Miro was able hit him on the cheek. Catching him off guard a little. He was ninja and the best tactician there is, and the fact that Miro was able to land a punch baffled him. But the whole situation just made his blood boil, giving him an adrenaline rush.

So he took his arm and took it back as far as he could before using all that force to knock Miro out, making a huge thud on the floor. The only thing Shikamaru knew that he aimed for his face, and that was they only thing he cared about.

So he left out, not saying a word to anyone. Not that anyone cared, because they were buzzed out of their mind and they just continued to party like they were before. But he had to get out of there and his head.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I know Shikamaru might seem oc, but I'm trying to make it not so much. With his calm character, it's hard to write him fired up. So I hope you guys like it. And thanks for the support. ;)**


	50. Emotions

"He almost got Shikamaru that time." The girls were still staring in the window, not having any interest in leaving once they seen Miro try and punch Shikamaru a second time.

"Damn. Shikamaru just decked him. Who would've thought he would've responded like this." Ino watched as Miro's nose started bleeding and dripping down his face. All the other girls watched, cheering Shikamaru on. But Temari, she was worried. Her boyfriend who was usually calm and levelheaded, made the quick decision to fight Miro back. 'This isn't like him-'

Temari watched as Miro was able to punch him, in the face. 'I definitely know something is wrong with him' They all winced at the punch, not that it seemed to hard, but because it was Shikamaru, Konoha's genius, that got punched which they'd never seen coming.

But not even a second later, they seen Shikamaru punch the man, resulting in Miro laying on the floor with a black eye, and a bloody nose. They flinched, somehow feeling the pain of that powerful punch six feet away. But noticed how everyone in the bar seemed to go back to what they doing before the fight, except Shikamaru who they seen leave in a rage.

"Ino, Sakura can you guys make sure that man is okay. He's a really important asset to Suna and I don't want the counsel finding him dead."

"Got it, but we're not going to heal everything, the black eye and bloody nose stay."

"Fine by me" Temari didn't really care about his physical condition, she just wanted to make sure Shikamaru was safe, because she could tell that he was hurt emotionally.

Ino and Sakura was on their way into the bar, passing a very pissed Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, but you guys had the perfect view in the window so shouldn't you know everything?" His voice wasn't angry, but filled with a hint of sadness.

"You could've seen us?"

"You weren't exactly hiding yourselves."

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino and Sakura slipped away inside, while Temari had Shikamaru's attention. She walked up to him and gently wiped his cheek, watching him wince slightly at the gentle touch.

"You want to talk about it" Her voice came down from the harsh tone, to a more nurturing one, that Shikamaru had gotten accustomed to over the years of knowing her.

"Yea, can we go somewhere more private though?"

"Sure." She could tell he was an emotional wreck, but as doing his best to keep his composure. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted him to be that thirteen year old boy who wasn't afraid to show his emotions in front of her. But he was trying to hold it in and maybe because there were people around. But she hoped he'll eventually open up to her.


	51. The Plan

He began walking in the direction that she only knew the Nara compound to be in. And she took his lead, walking closely next to him.

She was waiting for him to say something, but the only thing he was doing was giving her reassuring smiles every five minutes. She knew he felt the opposite, but wasn't going to pressure him into talking. Instead she intertwined her fingers with his, hoping it would help ease his emotions.

Now they were on the Nara compound, which was dark, seeing that it is three o'clock in the morning. And the only noise was the branches blowing and hitting each other due to the wind, and the crickets whose chirps echoed.

This place was now very familiar to Temari, and they were coming upon the house that she known to be his mothers.

"I don't think we should go to your mothers house at three o'clock in the morning. I'll feel bad about waking her-"

"We're not going there. We just have to walk to the end of the compound"

He again gave her a reassuring smile, except this time she knew it was genuine. So they walked to the end which was cut off by trees, and they stood in front of house. And the first thing she noticed about this house were the solar panels on top of the roof, which she couldn't tell the color.

"What are we doing here?" She noticed him looking up at the house just as she was, only he was happy and seemed to have forgotten that the Miro incident had happened about thirty minutes ago.

"Come on" Still holding her hand, he directed her towards the front door of the house and let go of her hand only to get the keys from his pocket to unlock it. Temari now understood that this was his home, and felt a little sad because it wasn't _their_ home. He noticed the her change of emotions, and wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Should you really be the one asking that"

"You just seem sad, that's all."

"I'm fine"

He just accepted her word, knowing that something was wrong and slid the door open, letting her go in first. Only to find that the house was empty. There was no furniture, no decorations, no anything. Except in the living room, where she slid open the door and seen a TV in the corner and a futon on the floor.

"Do you like it?"

"Yea, your new house looks nice" Her voice was the same as when they were standing outside, so he instantly knew that it was causing her sadness, thinking that he hadn't thought about their relationship and where it was headed.

"It's not mine and I'm pretty sure it never will be"

"Then why do you have keys. Are we breaking and entering" She raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious as to why they were standing in a random house.

"No, we are not breaking and entering. But this is _our_ house. And I'm pretty sure I'll have no control over anything, so it will just be your house"

"Is this your plan everyone was telling me about"

"Everyone?" He only told a few people about the house, so he questioned who this everyone was.

"Kiba and Kankuro"

"Yea this is it. I asked Gaara and he seemed happy about it. Kankuro on the other hand acted like Kankuro, and eventually became okay with it once he seen how hard the counsel was trying with Miro and your marriage. He said you deserve to be happy so this was the better outcome."

She just kinda stared and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I'm not pressuring you to move in or anything, but I thought it was best to at least get a start on our future-"

Temari squeezed him in a tight hug, and he reciprocated by doing the same thing back.

"Guess I did something right"

"Yea, but why"

"Well I hate waiting to see you, but now you could be here everyday"

"When you put it like that, it makes sense. But why isn't it decorated, or furnished"

"Like I said, this isn't my house. I wanted you to pick out everything"

"Still lazy I see"

"Nothing is going to change that" She was glad that he was back to joking around, and able to engage in there petty arguments.

She took off her shoes, and sat on the futon and he did the same thing, except he chose to lay next to her.

"So you want to talk about the fight?" Temari said taking his hair out of his ponytail, and began gently fingers combing it. Something she found out eases his nerves.

"I didn't want to fight him, but he just he kept saying how you were his. And it just pissed me off. I guess I let it go to far?"

"You did what you thought was best, and he deserved it. I seen the whole thing, and I thought you acted rationally"

"From your view through the window. Why were you all there to begin with"

"We were bored and decided to spy on the boys, good thing we did"

"Yea, it was"

"But are you okay now, with everything" Temari was now laying down, moving the strands out of his face as they were face to face.

"Coming here calmed me down, so I guess everything is okay" He pulled her into his chest, planting a kiss on her forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Two chapters tonight, and I hope you guys enjoy them both. And Thanks for reading my story. ;)**


	52. The Day After

Shikamaru felt a weight pressing on a chest, along with the smell of lavender aroma. He looked down and caught a gentle whiff of the blond hair cascading over his shoulder, and found it was responsible for the scent. He gently took his fingers, and tried to comb through it, but he never could. And he loved it.

"Why are you playing with my hair" Her voice more joking than irritated.

"Did I wake you?" Her green eyes finally met his. As she turned on the futon, underneath the blanket to look at him, she noticed his arm was firmly gripped around her waist. And this had become one of favorite feelings, and one that she hoped would always happen.

"No, I've been up even before the sun had risen."

"Is something bothering you?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong and it was better to figure out now than later.

"I've just been thinking about our living situation."

"Tem I told you, you don't have to move here. And it was wrong for me to assume you did. We can move to Suna-"

"Stop rambling. I'm fine with moving to Konoha, I'll just miss...everything about Suna" Temari was already content with moving to Konoha. She's been coming here since she was fifteen, and made more friends here than in Suna.

"I can move to Suna, I'm sure Kakashi would understand." Shikamaru didn't want to feel like the jerk who was taking Temari away from everything she knew. And he was willing to leave just for her, not thinking twice about it.

"No, Your mother is here, and I think you should be here with her...But when I move here, _we_ have to visit Suna as much as possible. You have to promise me that."

"I promise that I will endure Kankuro just to make you happy." She playfully hit him in the chest, glad this whole talk was settled and out the way.

"So, when are you moving out of your apartment?"

"I have to turn my key in on Sunday"

"You mean tomorrow, why the hell didn't you say anything to me!" She pretty much hopped up, hovering over him. Looking down with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Because it was suppose to be a surprise." He didn't understand why she was angry, but he knew better than to ask the reason.

"But you don't have anything packed." She remembered everything being neat in his apartment, but nothing was boxed and ready to move. So she knew they were going to have a long day.

"That was my plan for today."

"Well I guess it's our plans-"

 _Knock...Knock...Knock_

No one knew they were there, so it came as a shock to both of them when someone knocked on the door.

Temari walked over and slid open the front door and seen Lee standing there, fully dressed as if he hadn't been last night had no effect on him.

"Hi Lee, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Temari. Kakashi wishes to see you and Shikamaru at once."

"Okay, we'll be there as so as possible."

Temari closed the door, and went to Shikamaru who was already up and going through a bag.

"Here are some of your clothes" He handed her a black and red yukata like the old one she used to wear, and a pair of shinobi sandals. After all these years, it still shocked her how he could be so prepared.

"So you heard?"

"Yea, I guess we better hurry. Seems important if he wants both of us."

They quickly got dressed and headed to the Hokage's tower, not wasting anytime.


	53. Hokage’s Office

Shikamaru and Temari were not the only people Kakashi had requested to see. Naruto, Choji, Kiba,Sai and the rest of the Konoha eleven were there, along with Kankuro.

And everyone looked like they had a rough night, gripping there forehead, trying to mitigate the headache that came along with a hangover. Shikamaru, was in no means in the best shape. He felt a couple of the effects, but not to the degree of most of the people there.

"I'm glad that you all could make it sober, after last night's lively celebration." Everyone could tell Kakashi had a sly smirk under that mask, which made everyone groan.

"You guys look great, it must've been a fun event."

"Why is that?" Sai, was still sometimes oblivious to sarcasm. And truly wanted to know the answer.

"Well first my trusty, smart advisor got into a bar fight, then the supposedly next Hokage was passed out, many of you were. Now I could be an ass and assign all of you a mission right now, or let each of you have the day off-" His hands were folded on the desk, and he scanned the room of dreaded and embarrassed faces. Which only added to his amusement of seeing them suffer.

"Please, Kakashi Sensei. Let us have the day off. We're suffering enough as it-" Naruto came forth with the loud, whining voice they were used to hearing. Smashing his hands on Kakashi's desk.

"You're lucky I'm such a nice person. Tomorrow expect a lot of work. All of you are dismissed. Except Shikamaru, I need to talk to you." He heard the silent 'oohs' and giggles like he was back at the academy getting in trouble as everyone walked out the room.

"Women make men do crazy things, don't they?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru, who tried to dodge the question by looking away.

"Huh?"

"I already got the invite to Miro and Temari's wedding. And I've seen you put actual effort into only a few things, including your relationship with Temari. You weren't going to just let him have her, but I never expected you to give him a black eye and bloody nose"

"I know it was irresponsible of me, with my position and all. I should have handled it better-" Shikamaru didn't regret last night, but he did fear that he left a bad impression on the Hokage. And was now doing his best to justify himself, but Kakashi put his hand up, letting Shikamaru know that he doesn't have to explain anything to him.

"I'm not upset, and you don't have to apologize. Every tactic you have provided me with has been solid, I'm sure this one was too." This was Kakashi talk for 'He deserved what he got' so Shikamaru was thankful that nothing bad came out this situation. Yet. "Doi and Gaara had requested a meeting and I have a hunch that it would be beneficial if you were here to attend it."

"If you think that's what best, then it's fine by me." He took a deep breath in, feeling that this was not going to go over well, but he was going to do anything so their relationship could continue.

 **oooooooooo**

Temari and Kankuro waited outside the office while Shikamaru stayed and talked to Kakashi. Temari was there to make sure Shikamaru would be okay and Kankuro was there to make sure Temari was fine.

"How's Shikamaru holding up?" Kankuro was leaning on the wall across from his sister, actually interested in how he was feeling.

"Last night he was iffy, but he seems better this morning" Temari said, hoping that this really was the case.

"Where'd you guys go last night, because I vaguely remember the guys heading to his apartment, and you guys weren't there."

"If you must know, we were at our house." She didn't hesitate to say it, in fact it felt right saying it, that a smile crept on to her face.

"He finally showed you."

"Yea"

"So are you-"

"I am moving, I don't know exactly when though."

"Why can't he move to Suna?"

"He offered, but I told him Konoha would just make more sense."

"Why?"

"I'm not changing my mind-" She was starting to get frustrated with her brother because he was acting so immature. They are very close and she felt that she wasn't getting the support she needed from him.

Just then Gaara, Doi, Miro and his father walked passed. And she seen how the liquor plus the fight made him look completely terrible.

"Temari, Kankuro, we have to meet with Kakashi."

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading the story, and I hope you guys are enjoying it. It just makes me really excited that people are reading my story. So Thank you, Thank you, Thank you :)**


	54. Conversation

Kakashi's office never felt so small, when in actuality it was huge. The eight people in that room seemed to be hesitant about conversation, but they each knew it had to happen. And it was better to get it over with sooner than later.

"Nice to meet with you all again." Kakashi stood up from his chair, being respectful to his guest.

"As you know Hokage Sama" Doi began this conversation. "We came to invite you to Miro and Temari's wedding, but what the counsel did not know was that she had someone else here. So the wedding has been called off."

"I have been aware, and don't take what I'm about to say in the wrong way, but it was probably for the best."

"What do you mean?!" Miro came forth, allowing Shikamaru to catch a glimpse at him. And his once perfect face was now swollen and bruised, marked with black and blue spots. _'Tch, he deserved it'_

"Miro!" His father screamed. "I'm sorry Hokage Sama"

"No, No, it's fine." Kakashi seemed as if he was going to say something else, but he never did. Instead he waited patiently for someone else to speak.

"Well, me and Kankuro had a long talk with Shikamaru" Gaara's brooding voice echoed in the room, making everyone pay close attention to what he was about to say. "And here in Konoha, he has arranged a house for him and my sister. While that may not have been the plan for the counsel in Suna, I believe that it is a better one, creating a stronger bond between Suna and Konoha."

"Lord Kazekage" Doi came forward, trying not to be rude by interrupting him. But that's how it came across to everyone in the room. "We haven't discussed that with the counsel, I mean it's best to get their opinion-"

"Yes, the only thing they could give me is an opinion, but ultimately the decision is mine. And I'm not sure if me sister agreed but that's why I called this meeting. I wanted to ask you, Kakashi, if you would allow my sister to live in Konoha. If that's what you wish Temari"

"Yes Gaara, Hokage Sama. I've decided to move her in a few months" She was hesitant about saying it out loud in front out the woman who was trying to stop her relationship at all cost. But there was no point of hiding it now, Doi was fully aware of what was happening between Shikamaru and Temari.

"There is no need to ask for permission, you know Temari is always welcomed to Konoha. And whenever she is ready to move, just let me know." Kakashi was now smiling, excited that the lazy genius was not being so lazy, and the fact that the strongest wind user would reside in the village.

Temari and Shikamaru were both satisfied that this mess was finally getting cleared up. He had a faint smile on his face, and hands tucked into his pockets, trying his best not to look at Temari who was sporting a slight smirk focusing her attention at the two Kage that stood at the front of the room.

"If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Kakashi alone" Gaara faced them, peacefully letting a smile come across his face. In which they felt must have come from the conversation.

They all left out the room, and Shikamaru could feel that Doi staring daggers at him. Staring him up and down. He had experienced more drama than he was used to, so he chose to ignore her. And now they all stood in the hallway and without the meditators of the group being around, an awkward silence sat between them.

"So Lady Temari" Doi broke this silence as she began tugging on her beige robe to straighten them out. "I wish you the best of luck with your loved one, hope things go well-"

"What does he have that I don't." Miro came forth, but made sure not to step to close to Shikamaru, not wanting to recreate what happened last night. "I'm rich, cultured and I'm a man from Suna. That has to make me better than him."

Shikamaru was about to speak, but Temari put a hand on his shoulder making him back down returning his hands to his pockets.

"He's not trying to marry me because someone told him too" Temari was now talking in a serious voice, trying to get him to understand every word that was coming out her mouth. "There are other girls in Suna who are willing to marry you for you. And I wish you luck that you'll find her."

Temari grabbed Shikamaru and began heading to his apartment, and Kankuro not wanting to be left alone with Doi had exited with them. Leaving Miro sad, but his dad had grabbed his shoulder letting Temari's words resonate in his mind, hoping his son would be content with them, just as he was.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I don't think I could thank you all enough for taking the time to read the story, but I am really appreciative for all the comments, favorites, and follows. ;)**


	55. Packed Up

"Finally" Shikamaru plopped down on one of the many boxes that filled the living, being careful not to crush the box and all of it's contents inside.

Him, Temari and Kankuro had all pitched in to pack everything up and send most of the furniture to be sold at some low-end shop. But instead of sitting and relaxing after seven hours of packing, Temari paced back and forth each step being heftier than the previous. Clearly something had been bothering her, but it wasn't up until this point that the stress on her face had been noticeable.

"Tem-" Shikamaru was about to ask about her, but that's when she decided to let it all out.

"That old hag is on her way to Suna to find a fucking loophole. I just know it"

"Tema just chill." Kankuro patted the box next to her, but the only thing that he was met with was a deadly scare that made him quickly retract his hand that fell unto his lap. But eventually she sat on the box between her and Shikamaru, sighing loudly in frustration before her brother decided to speak again. "I know what you guys are going through is rough, but you guys have to trust yourselves that you will not give up. And this is coming from the guy who doesn't believe in love. So trust me on this one."

Temari and Shikamaru both looked at him bewildered and moved by his words. These encouraging, sensible words coming from Kankuro was...different. But nonetheless they made perfect sense.

"I guess he's right. There's no need to dwell on what if's. We'll figure out something." Shikamaru picked up two boxes, easily stacking them on top of one another heading out the door towards the Nara compound, their new home.

 **oooooooooo**

Kankuro had long left, getting ready to make the three day travel to Suna in the morning meaning that Doi and Miro would not be here to make her life miserable.

By time they had packed and moved all the boxes to the new house the sun had already set and the two of them just sat on the messy futon that hadn't been touched since the morning.

"Don't you have to leave in the morning." Shikamaru yawned, looking towards Temari waiting for answer.

"I was suppose to, but I was so caught up with that Miro situation that I forgot we had the chunin exams to work on."

"Guess I forgot too, this is going to be a drag." Shikamaru's back smacked against the futon as he laid down, ready to just close his eyes and drift to sleep.

"They always are."

Temari had followed Shikamaru actions and laid back next to him, both choosing to look up at the white flat ceiling.

"Why do you think they are going to find a loophole."

"Because they already tried with Kankuro."

"Ever since we became jonin, that kid has been a womanizer. He was with a different girl each week."

"That's nothing new."

"I know, but to the council it was. They actually just found out after you left from Suna. So they tried to marry him off to one of the girls he screwed, but he declined. And so they had so kid look through all of Suna's ancient law books, but when Gaara found out he had them stop immediately and anyone who disobeyed him would be punished.

"Damn your little brother could be scary sometimes."

"To everyone besides me and Kankuro. He feels like he owes us for all them years back then, even though we tell him he doesn't."

"You guys have a strong bond." Shikamaru whispered each of these words before he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He turned on the faucet and placed a clear glass underneath the running water.

Shikamaru could see how the three of them would fight for each other, and know he was taking on of the members from what seemed like an inseparable trio. He didn't even ask her if she wanted to move here. He thought she might've just said yes because of him, not because this is something she wanted to do.

"Shikamaru!" Temari turned off the faucet, making the water stop over running from the very full cup. Taking it out of his hand before putting her arms around his waist and staring up at him.

Shikamaru hadn't even notice that the cup was running over, it was only when Temari snatched the glass that he realized what was happening.

"I didn't move here because of you. I moved her because I wanted to you being here was just a plus." Temari smirked at him, Only receiving a sad sounding sigh in return.

"What about your brothers, and Suna."

"I didn't realize my brothers and Suna were going anywhere." She sarcastically said finally receiving that smirk that she wanted from him.

"Haha woman. I just don't want you to be here unhappy."

"This is probably the happiest I've ever been, I have friends here, you're here and for my brothers, I'll see them during important events between Suna and Konoha. So I think I'll manage."

"Just making sure"

Temari reached up until her lips met his, this being her way to show him that she is fine, and would be fine with staying here.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's just that there's been a ton of homework ever since school started. But I finally got around to it and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and supporting the story. ;)**


	56. Our future

**_Sorry for not updating this story in a while, kinda got stuck on how to write this chapter. But I had some time in school to write it, and I finally come up with something. So I hope you all enjoy it._**

The Miro situation was now done. Shikamaru was content as he laid next to his girlfriend who was peacefully laying next to him.

'She's mine'

He kept saying that over and over in his mind, and the more he told himself that, the happier he was. Realizing that his life was headed in the direction that was beyond imaginable made him more than ecstatic.

"Enough daydreaming Nara, we've got work to do." Temari stirred in his arms before sitting up, yawning and stretching ultimately disrupting his morning.

"Yea I know woman." Shikamaru stood up, scratching his head before walking to the box that contained their clothes, getting out his uniform. "Good thing it's just Konoha and Suna, less villages makes my life easier."

"But it just enhances your laziness-"

"I'm lazy by nature woman, every Nara male is.-"

"So what about your kids? Will they be lazy too?"

"To be honest, the person who I see as the mother of my future son is kinda scary and I know she wouldn't allow laziness." Shikamaru was staring at his girlfriend with a playful smirk as she returned a frisky eye roll. "Actually I feel for the kid"

By this time Temari was walking away, towards the bathroom to change her clothes for work. "Whatever Shikamaru!"

But as she was alone in the bathroom and him in the living room, the idea of starting a family came to them. To Shikamaru, Temari never mentioned what she actually wanted. And Temari just expected Shikamaru to know, with him being a genius and all.

So when she returned to the kitchen and seen him sitting at the table dazed off, Temari was sure that they had been both thinking the same thing.

And right now, seeing as the situation was already presented to them, she believed it was best to talk about it now.

Sliding smoothly into the seat across from him, Temari gently grabbed his hand, pulling Shikamaru out of his deep thought.

"I know what you're thinking and ever since the pregnancy scare we haven't really talked about our future."

"You moved here. I assume that's a step in the right direction."

"But we never talk about marriage, or kids."

"Is this coming from Hinata being pregnant? Or Choji getting married?"

"You know about Hinata's pregnancy?" Temari's look of confusion instantly told him that she didn't expect him know.

"I assumed everyone did, but the fact that you're saying it like must mean that Naruto disclosed some confidential information."

"She didn't want anyone to know. But that with everything else that's going on, I kinda just want to get a start on our future. I know I'm suppose to upholding this badass kunoichi image where the only thing I focus on is being a shinobi, but the idea of having a kid or two just keeps coming to me."

"No matter what you do in life you'll always be an outstanding kunoichi. And I'm pretty sure that you're worried about staying at home if and when we do have kids, but I know how important being a shinobi means to you, and I'll never let you sacrifice being a ninja. We'll work it out."

Shikamaru was able to read Temari like an open book, and even though she did explicitly state her problems, he was able to reassure her that together they'll get through them.

"I really needed to hear that. Thank you"

"So how about we start focusing on our future?" Shikamaru seductively made his way over to Temari, kissing her neck gently.

Shikamaru's coy gesture towards Temari only made her smirk. Sure she was feeling the moment just as he was. But they had work to do.

"We can focus on our future in a couple of months, but right now we have to go to work. Maybe later we can come up with a plan."

Shikamaru groaned, but she was right. They had to go focus on the chunin exams. And plus their house wasn't set up, and Temari hadn't technically moved to Konoha yet. But he knew in time that everything would be settled.


	57. Chunin Exams

These couple of months had been hectic. But preparing for the chunin exams, Shikamaru and Temari expected no less. Running back to Konoha and Suna constantly for two months was tiring for both of them. But now, the first two rounds were over and all that was left was the fighting round.

Shikamaru and Temari were proctors, standing near Kakashi, Gaara and Kankuro. There attention was suppose to be focused on the matches, but they managed to each other.

"Well, it looks like Konoha wasn't on their A-game this year"

"Whatever, But it's still a strong group of shinobi"

It started with twelve teams, six from Suna and six from Konoha. But now there were only four teams, and only one of them came of Konoha. The matches were going by quickly, and everyone in this arena already figured that the winner was going to come from Suna. But begin to change their minds when all three members from the Konoha moved on with barely putting in any effort.

"Ino's their Sensei, and that girl has gotten a lot stronger since the first time I fought by her side. So I wouldn't expect anything less."

"It sucks that Choji's team couldn't be in this round, but there's always next time"

"Yea...but at least this chunin exam is running smooth, the other ones were usually a fucking mess by this point."

"It's a time of peace, so I hope that it wouldn't take a turn for the worse...it'll just make my job more stressful than it is"

"That's just the laziness talking"

"You're absolutely right, and since these are the last two kids, I have the right to be lazy in about ten minutes or so"

Temari solely rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's nonchalant attitude. Honestly, Temari felt the same way as he did, and couldn't wait to just plop down on the softest mattress ever made. So she patiently waited, and within ten minutes, the winner was determined. A girl from Ino's team who fought every match using Earth style.

The two of them heard her loud mouth all the way from across the arena.

"THAT'S MY GIRL! YAKINIKU Q FOR TEAM INO, AND TEAM CHOJI. SHIKAMARU,TEMARI, KARUI, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE AND YOU'RE INVITED TOO. ALL ON ME."

Shikamaru chuckled, remembering the tradition that his team started with Asuma. It was refreshing to see the tradition being

"You want to take her up on her offer?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell yea, after five hours on my feet. I free meal would be nice."


	58. Catching Up

Ino had no clue how much she had spent on barbecue, but the amount didn't matter. The fact that someone from her team actually made chunin was a good enough excuse the splurge on this meal.

In the booth with her was Karui and Temari, while Ino's team sat behind them with Choji and his team and Shikamaru. It's been a while since the girls actually had a chance to talk, so Ino felt this was the perfect opportunity. So with an expensive bottle of Sake, the girls began to catch up with each other.

"So Karui..." Ino raised her eyebrows as she tried to get every bit information that she could. "Have you and Choji set a date for the wedding?"

"We're thinking in a few weeks. Honestly the sooner the better." Karui admitted as she took a sip of her drink before sitting the glass back on the table.

"You and Choji must can't stay away from each other. I bet you can relate to that Temari, dating someone from a different village."

"It was hard being away from him. That's why I'm excited to move here." Temari had already agreed to move in with Shikamaru, but she decided to wait a months to actually do so. She wasn't ready to leave her brothers, but on the other hand, she was ready to be with Shikamaru.

"Well enough about me, how's everything going with you and-" Temari couldn't even finish her sentence before Ino had cut her off.

"HE PROPOSED!" Temari and Karui did not expect her to say this. "It was so romantic. He cooked us dinner with candles and he gave me a hand painted portrait of us. And before I knew it, there he was on one knee asking me to be his wife. Of course I said yes."

Temari couldn't help but to feel a little despondent. Of course she was happy for Ino and said congratulations. But there was someone else who was moving along in their relationship, while her and Shikamaru barely lived together.

"Now all we need is for Shikamaru to pop the question." Ino could see how much Shikamaru and Temari loved each other, she just wondered what was taking them so long to get married.

"I'm in no rush to be married. Me finally being able to live here is good enough for me." Temari said nonchalantly, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal. She wasn't in a rush to get married, but seeing all their friends relationships advance wasn't exactly making her feel good.

"Well, I'm just happy for us." Ino began to speak. "We all have our own thing going on, and it's only getting better from here."

 **ooooooooooo**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I do plan on finishing this story. But I do thank you all for bearing with me. :)**


	59. A Silent Walk

"So..." Temari's calm voice matched the tranquil atmosphere of the peaceful night. Gripping his hand tightly as they walked beside the river, Temari couldn't help but to admire the man next to her. His brown eyes looking up at the cloudy sky was something she found mesmerizing, so much so she forgot what she was going to say

"Soooo...are you just going to keep staring at my gorgeous face, or are you going to finish your thought."

Shikamaru gave her a teasing smile, watching that blank stare on her face turn into bright pink embarrassment.

"Shut up asshole, I was not staring at you. I was looking past you."

"Sure you were Tem" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, knowing that it would somewhat piss off his girlfriend. "But other than my beauty, what has you worried?"

"Huh?" Temari stopped, making Shikamaru stop right next to her. Of course the conversation at the restaurant was stuck in her head, but she didn't realize that it was bothering so much that Shikamaru would notice. But then again, he would be able to realize if even the simplest thing was bothering her just by the expression on her face.

"Don't Huh me. You didn't think I'd notice you'd been acting strange ever since we left the restaurant. I overheard Ino saying Sai proposed, that wouldn't happen to be the thing that's thinking?"

Shikamaru didn't want to admit that was bothering him a bit. He didn't expect Sai to propose so soon, but with all his their friends getting married, he was sure Temari had to be feeling some way about it.

"It's just that..." Temari took a deep breath, before just blurting out everything that was on her mind. "Ino and Sai are engaged, Choji and Karui is getting married, Hinata and Naruto are about to have a baby and Sakura is doing who knows what when she's away with Sasuke. I know that we discussed marriage and kids already, but..."

"Tem..." Shikamaru sighed, cutting her off before she finished her sentence, grabbing both of her hands tightly, staring directly into her vibrant green eyes. "I know that it seems like everyone is moving on with their lives, but honestly with the pregnancy scare, I was worried..."

Temari watched as Shikamaru shifted his eyes to the ground, trying his best to avoid eye contact with her. She hated when he did this because she knew that it was his way to hide his feelings. So gently with her fingers on his chin, she lifted his head up so that they were face to face.

"I know that being a Kunoichi means the world to you, and I felt that a baby would take that away from you. And the last thing I want is for you to feel trapped, so that's why I'm hesitant to propose. I just want you to be happy, and I'm afraid a baby and a husband will hold you back."

Temari just stared, not saying a word and Shikamaru didn't know what to feel. He already felt like he was on the verge of breaking down, the last thing he need is for Temari to reject him. Maybe it was his own emotions clouding his judgment, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He just needed her to say something.

"You're a fucking Idiot." Temari chuckled, which completely confused Shikamaru. This didn't seem like a laughing matter, but yet his girlfriend was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Did I say something wrong, because I remember you told me that you didn't have time for kids or a serious relationship."

Although Temari had said that a while ago, he wasn't sure if her opinion had actually changed. So by bringing it up, he hoped it would give him all the answers he need.

"Shikamaru...We are in a serious relationship, so I would have hoped common sense would have allowed you to see that my goals in life had changed. And plus I said that when I was nineteen. I knew at that time my feelings for you were starting to develop, but I wanted to pretend they didn't. So I said things hoping you would think they were turn-offs. "

Shikamaru couldn't help but to smile. Just hearing Temari say that to him was a huge relief. Although they talked about their future, he wasn't completely sure how Temari felt. But their conversation tonight made everything clear for the both of them.

"So you're happy...being in a relationship with me?"

"As corny as it sounds, I've honestly never been happier. And I'm pretty sure a baby is only going to make me happier. Not saying that we have to have one now."

"But it wouldn't hurt if we tried?" Shikamaru smirked grabbing Temari's hand and heading back to their home.

"No it wouldn't, but it's bound to happen. So there's no need to rush."

Shikamaru knew she was right, and he was content with getting everything off of his chest and he was sure Temari felt the same.


	60. Part 2

Temari couldn't believe how hectic the past couple of months were. Pregnancy scare, Miro, chunin exams and just being a ninja with a shit ton of missions, all added to the enormous amount of stress she had to endure. But as she laid in this extra soft bed, she couldn't help but to feel relaxed. It was almost perfect, except for the fact that the lazy ass who was clinging to her body last night, was nowhere to be found this morning.

So she threw the covers off, yawning as loud as possible while stretching her arms over her head before heading downstairs to look for Shikamaru.

"You're finally up" Shikamaru teased as Temari made her way to the kitchen, forcefully plopping her body unto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Whatever Nara" Temari rolled her eyes playfully, before noticing him bring a huge stack of pancakes. As he slid the plate in front of her, Temari noticed that he made them the way she liked: filled with blueberries. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"Did you forget what day it is?" Shikamaru watched as Temari cut the pancakes into four pieces, hurrying to swipe a piece before she could stop him.

"Obviously it's going to be your last if you touch my food again. You know I don't play about my meals Nara." Although she tried to keep a serious composure, Shikamaru could see that smirk appearing on her face.

"Although that day seems special, that's not the right answer." Shikamaru said as he took a seat across from her, sipping his mug full of black coffee.

"Let me guess" Temari ate a piece of pancake, waving her fork around as she pretended to think of an fake answer. "It's the day my lazy ass boyfriend changes his habits."

"Come on Tem." Shikamaru pleaded for her to stop avoiding the subject because he was a hundred percent sure that she knew the right answer.

"I just don't want to think about it Shika, it's kinda hard to say goodbye." Temari dropped the fork, not really in the mood to eat anymore, or have this discussion. It was her last day in Konoha before she had to return to Suna. She wasn't exactly sure why her boyfriend was so excited for this day, but she was dreading it.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world-" Shikamaru tried to explain the positives of this beautiful day, but instead he was met with Temari's saddened voice.

"Leaving You is hard, that's all. But I guess I still do live in Suna." Temari looked down, knowing that she was blushing brightly. She didn't like this feeling of vulnerability, and as long as they had been dating, she thought this would have surpassed.

"You don't have to look down everytime you blush, ya know. As much as you blush when you're around me, you're probably going to end up with neck problems."

"Shut up Shikamaru, I'm serious. I'm just stuck. I don't want to leave my brothers, but at the same time I don't want to leave you. And I know the more time I spend thinking about it the harder everything's going to be for me."

"I told you, I can always move to Suna-"

"Not happening Nara. I know it's just logically best for me to move here, and trust me, I really do want to live here. It just hurts knowing that I'll have to be away from my brothers."

"Tem, let's not focus on that. I had planned a shit ton of activities that Temari likes to do, just so your last day in Konoha wouldn't be all depressing." Shikamaru had wanted to take Temari to all her favorite spots, and take her out to eat, just so Temari could feel good before she has to leave.

"Well I hope they were all indoor activities..." Temari stood up and headed to the huge window that was right above the kitchen sink. "Because it's pouring outside." Shikamaru was in disbelief, but as he went and stood right next to Temari he would see the rain pouring down.

"I got up early just to watch the news so I could know the weather. I guess it's not so accurate yet" Shikamaru let out a loud sigh, irritated that everything he planned was ruined.

"Well with all the new technology, it's been way better than what we had five years ago. And since it seems we're stuck inside we might as well pop some popcorn and put on a movie." Temari chuckled, but she could tell Shikamaru was disappointed by this.

"But-" Shikamaru knew that he couldn't hide the pout on his face. He wanted Temari to be completely stress-free when she returned to Suna, and by taking her do to her favorite things in Konoha was a sure way to achieve his goal.

"I'll be back Shika, like you said, it isn't the end of the world." Temari placed a kiss on his cheek, knowing that would take the pout off his face. Just by his reaction to the rain, Temari could tell how much this day meant to him and how much he wanted to do this for her. But just watching movies would suffice. "Now let's stop wasting the day."


	61. Leaving

Although Temari stayed with Shikamaru for a couple of months during the chunin exam, she wasn't an official citizen of Konoha. It's not like she wanted to leave, but she had to. So like always, right after the sun had risen, her and Shikamaru made their way to the gates.

"Well..." Temari huffed, trying to save the dramatic feelings that would naturally occur when they were in this situation. But the harder she tried to hold these feelings back, the more they were uncontrollably being expressed. "Shika..."

Temari was thankful that no one was out, because it allowed her to be romantic with Shikamaru instead of expressing their usual playful banter. Not that she felt something was wrong with that, in fact she enjoyed that. But she wouldn't see Shikamaru for a few months, so she wanted to open up to him.

"When are you coming back?"

Shikamaru asked, nervously rubbing the the back of his neck while placing the other hand in his pants pocket.

Usually when they got to the gates, Shikamaru was always calm and nonchalant. But Temari noticed how jittery he was, and it was worrying her a bit.

"Why the hell are you nervous, you were never like this before." Temari skipped his question, trying to make sure everything is alright with him before she takes off on her journey.

"Well Tem...before we were dating, I would put on a facade, but now that we're actually together, it's harder to not show my feelings."

"Awww...The lazyass is showing his soft side." Temari teased, gently placing her face on his cheek, showing that her gesture was genuine.

"Whatever Troublesome" Shikamaru scoffed, but he had to admit that her hand actually calmed him down. "You know that you're feeling the same way I am, so don't even front."

"You're right, maybe it's harder because we've been together for all this time. I don't know, when I'll be back but, we'll see each other at the allied meeting."

"I guess"

"I know it's not exactly the same as being together, but at least we'll get to talk."

Temari tried to make him feel better about the situation. But she knew what Shikamaru wanted. And that was for her to officially move to Konoha. Being in a relationship with him, Temari realized how selfish Shikamaru was. He wanted her all to himself. And her being gone for however long was hard for him.

"I guess." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he was acting unreasonable. But he didn't care, he just wished things weren't as complicated as they are.

"STOP SAYING I GUESS, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Temari yelled, really wanting to punch him in the face. But she couldn't blame him for how he felt, because she felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Tem, but it's hard. I know Im acting like a complete asshole, I'm just going to take sometime for me to get use to you not being here."

"I'm going to be back before that can even happen. Okay?"

Temari grabbed his face, before standing on her tippy-ties and placing a kiss on his lips. And before she could break away, Shikamaru placed a arm around her waist, closing the gap between them, while deepening the kiss.

Temari knew the longer they stayed like this, the harder it would be for her to go. So she gently broke away, choosing to stare into his eyes.

"I love you Shika"

"I love you too."

Temari took off, but before she got too far, Shikamaru heard her say one of her feisty comments that he was coming.

"I know you can't function without me but don't miss me too much Nara."

Shikamaru watched as she purposefully swayed her seductively, and he could only watch in amazement before he could no longer see her in the distance.


	62. E-Mails

As Temari stood in front of her little brother, the familiar feeling of the Kazekage office made her realize how much she's going to miss Suna. The cold feelings that was brought on when her father held the position, no longer existed. But now it was replaced with warmth, making it harder for her to leave. Temari couldn't help but to stare at every inch of the office as she reminisced, making Gaara wonder about her wandering eyes.

"Is everything alright Temari? You're mind seems to be somewhere else." Gaara sat calmly at his desk, keeping his tranquil composure. But on the inside, he was freaking out. He hadn't heard about Temari's stay in Konoha, and her strange behavior only made him assume the worst. "Did anything else happen with Miro."

"No,No." Temari waved her hands quickly, trying to get that thought out of her brothers mind immediately. "Everything went fine in Konoha. I was just thinking about everything that happened in this office. That's all."

"Me, you and Kankuro have bonded so much in this room, I guess this is where we became an actual family." Temari could see Gaara put on a smile, but she knew it was forced. "But now you're leaving."

Temari watched as that smile turned into that true emotion. A desolate frown, that stemmed from Temari's departure.

"I don't plan on moving until the new year, so don't fret over anything yet." Temari flashed a genuine smile at her brother, and he did so back at her. "So, what's so important that my brother requested as soon as I step foot into the village?"

"I know you're tired, but I wanted to give you something." Gaara reached under his desk and handed Temari a box. Of course it made her curious, but she waited until Gaara explained before touching it.

"What is it?"

"It's a laptop"

"I thought only the Kage got computers and laptops." Temari picked up the box, holding it gently. It wasn't the high tech computer that Gaara had, but the laptop was good enough for her.

"They did, but because technology is only getting bigger, they thought it was best for the people close to kage have access to the same technology."

"So this goes for Konoha?" Gaara knew what Temari was hinting at. And this is why Gaara was excited to hand this to Temari. Now her and Shikamaru wouldn't have to wait a week to exchange two letters, but now they could message each other instantly. And knowing that would make his sister happy, it made him happy.

"Yes Shikamaru has one, you have to set up everything. Including making an email, which is important for meetings. Shikamaru already made one."

"What all can you do on it?"

"Well...you can send emails. I think there are a few games, I don't really use them though. And they're working on video chat, so that'll be there in the near future. But now since you have your own device you can stop sneaking and using mine. And here is Shikamaru's email."

Gaara wrote his and Shikamaru email on a piece of paper before handing it to her. Gaara couldn't help but to chuckle at the ecstatic smile that appeared on his sister's face. Temari didn't notice how hard she was grinning until she heard her little brother laugh. She was bit embarrassed, so quickly she changed the subject.

"Did Kankuro get one?"

"Yea but he had to go to Kumo, so I still have his. And I want you to take some time off, you deserve it."

"Gaara, I can't-" Temari hated not doing work. That meant more work for Gaara and Kankuro. She knew it would be more efficient if the three of them work together.

"You can, your work with the chunin exams must be tiring."

"Thank you Gaara."

 **oooooooooo**

After the chunin exams Kakashi had given Shikamaru some time off. He knew that his right hand man was stressed now that Temari had left. Usually Shikamaru could do his best work while stressed out, but the irritation and frustration that came along this time wasn't doing Shikamaru any good. He was either smoking or working. Although the work was being done perfectly, Kakashi would rather Shikamaru not tire himself out by being in the office all day.Shikamaru was thrilled about the days off. It allowed him to spend time with Yoshino, take care of the forest, cloud watch and most importantly sleep.

Most days, his sleep was peaceful. No one interrupted. Until today, when an anbu delivered a package to his door. Usually it was something serious when they visited, but the ninja only said that Kakashi had given him this package before disappearing.

"I guess I better open it" Shikamaru groaned before closing the door and taking a seat on the couch. The means by which the package was brought, made it seem as if it had some importance. Even though he wanted to go back to sleep, he knew he better find out what was in the box. So with a kunai, he carefully cut the tape that held the box closed.

He opened the box, finding a letter with, Kakashi's hand writing, on top of an object that he couldn't completely make out.

 _"Shikamaru, As my aid, I only find it fair that you have access to the same technology that I do, so here is a laptop so that you and all the other kage aids can communicate daily without all the hassle of mail. As of now, you can't talk to them because you are the first to receive one. But by tomorrow everything should be set up. Hopefully now you and Temari can chat in private._

 _Kakashi"_

Shikamaru didn't care about the work aspect that came along with the laptop. He was now focused on the fact that him and Temari could instantly talk to each other. No more waiting on the mail to go back and forth. A smile couldn't help but to make it's way upon his face.

Carefully taking the laptop out of the box, he placed it on the table and turned it on. He was cautious as he randomly pressed buttons, trying to get a feel for the thing.

"Okay" Shikamaru said loudly as he took a deep breath. He finally found out how to connect to the internet and after that, everything else came easy. Now he just had to wait for Temari.

oooooooooo

Temari, dressed for bed, sat on her bed and placed the laptop on her lap. Her face was filled with undeniable happiness that was only supported by the huge grin on her face. This morning, after Gaara had given it to her, she spent all day playing around with it. It was supposed to be for work purposes, but only her and Shikamaru had emails because everyone else were on missions. By the end of this week, everything would be settled. But until then, she could just talk to Shikamaru.

She was just about to click on his name when she seen a message pop on her screen.

 _ShikamaruNara: Hey_

For some reason, Temari's heart was racing. She didn't understand why she was nervous. Her and Shikamaru talk all the time. Maybe it was the technology she was worried about, but of course she was going to respond.

 _TemariNSabaku: Hey Lazyass_

After three days, Shikamaru finally seen that Temari was online. Everyday, he had been constantly checking his laptop to see if she was on, but he had just woken up from a nap and seen her name. So of course he had to send her a message first. And he could help but to smile when she responded.

 **oooooooooo**

**_Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated. But I just started college, so I've been dealing with that. Hopefully now that I got the hang of things, I hope to start writing regularly again. And I hope that the story is still interesting. And Thank you all for the support, it means a lot._**


End file.
